


Аллегория Пещеры

by chemerika, de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fanmix linked, Love, M/M, Mystery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берущая начало в нью-йоркской подземке, «Аллегория Пещеры» – это отражение образов реальных и вымышленных, воспоминаний, вожделения и одержимости. Где-то на глубине ста тридцати футов под Манхэттеном, высасывая память, захватывая души, затаилось зло, с которым придется столкнуться братьям Винчестерам. Но грань между реальностью и фантазией тонка и ни один из братьев не может быть уверен, что твердо стоит на ногах в этом перевернутом мире. </p><p>Написан на spn_j2_bigbang 2011. R, ~32,000 слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аллегория Пещеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Allegory of the Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488058) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> **Примечания автора:**
> 
> Спойлеры вплоть до конца 6 сезона. Беспричинное злоупотребление отраженным воображением и незаслуженная клевета на «Бюро находок» городского рельсового транспорта Нью-Йорка.
> 
> В тексте использована цитата из песни _Bon Jovi – Born to be my baby_
> 
> **Примечания переводчиков:**
> 
> Огромное спасибо Джей Трайванстоун за то, что терпеливо и доброжелательно проясняла нам все спорные моменты перевода. Спасибо Диагор за чудесный арт к переводу и фанмиксу.
> 
> Фанмикс, собранный нами с chemerikой, можно прослушать и скачать после текста.

 

 

**Пролог: Скенектади**

Снег такой глубокий и плотный, что Сэмовы ботинки со скрипом проваливаются в его чистую толщу, оставляя рельефную цепочку следов. Восхитительно светлеющий в лунном сиянии, он занес насыпь, по которой бредет Сэм, засыпал ответвления путей по обе стороны от нее. Белизну, укутавшую всё вокруг, нарушают лишь черные линии рельсов. В алеутском не счесть названий для снега, но Сэм, согретый компанией, бургерами, пивом и новым плотным пуховиком, не помнит ни одного. Всё равно это арктическая погода, погода Нанука, холодная, как грудь колдуньи, обладающая такой же суровой, захватывающей дух красотой.

Дин рядом с ним говорит: «Посмотри вверх», его голос замолкает, а дыхание морозным паром повисает в воздухе, и когда Сэм подчиняется, то звезды в ночном небе кажутся свечками, а Луна – охотничьим фонарем.

У него замерзают ноги.

– Иди-иди, не останавливайся, – говорит Дин и слегка подталкивает его вперед.

– Холодно, – произносит Сэм. Он не жалуется, говорит просто так, и Дин согласно ухмыляется ему в ответ из-под запрокинутой пивной бутылки из той пары, которую он ещё тащит с собой.

– Кажется, ты говорил, что это кратчайший путь, – говорит Дин, покончив с бутылкой и вытирая рот тыльной стороной перчатки.

Но Дин тоже не жалуется. Под тяжестью куртки Дин спокоен и расслаблен, его щеки и нос покраснели от холода, но в уголках глаз – довольный прищур. Счастливый Дин. Они в пяти часах от «посолить и сжечь», слегка одурманенные пивом и баром, только вдвоем в этом мире льда и снега. Где-то в будущем их ждёт защищенная мотельная комната и две удобные кровати, толстые шерстяные одеяла, крепкий кофе и, если повезет, долгий ночной киномарафон, густо приправленный взрывами.

– _Потому что ты рождена быть моей деткой…_ , – мурлычет про себя Дин и затем поет: – _И, детка, я был создан для тебя…_

Сэм, тот еще певец, подстраивает свой баритон под Динов. Ему не впервой, но на этот раз в слова не укладывается ритм, низкий гул, подчеркивающий  звучание их голосов.

Поют рельсы. Это поезд.

– Дин, – говорит Сэм без спешки, но Дин уже смотрит на линию, где движется и разгорается одна-единственная ночная звезда.

– Эй, Сэм, – произносит Дин, не двигаясь. Стоя среди путей. – Ты хочешь..?

Стоя в безопасности на краю насыпи, Сэм отвечает:

– Нет. Ну же, идем.

Неторопливо. Время у них есть.

– Нет? – переспрашивает Дин. Приподнимаясь на носках, он надежен как полузащитник: голова вздернута, ботинки на рельсах, руки раскинуты. В одной руке у него две бутылки светлого, в другой – погасший фонарик, а на лице – ухмылка.

– Дин, – говорит, уже поторапливая, Сэм. В ушах стоит тяжелый и однообразный грохот локомотива, и он чувствует, как вибрируют рельсы.

– Погода отличная, – произносит Дин. – Взбодрись.

Дин по-прежнему ухмыляется, как будто девятнадцать тысяч тонн товарняка, вырубающие электричество с самого Саскатуна, остановятся только потому, что на рельсах стоит Дин Винчестер. Прожектор приближающегося локомотива ярче луны, он заливает ночь белым, высвечивая отвороты Диновой куртки, его скулы и взъерошенный ежик волос. Несясь навстречу, свет рисует на снегу их удлиненные, танцующие тени. Нарушенное ночное зрение показывает Сэму черно-белые изображения. Дин – воин. Дин – непобедим.

– Шевелись, ладно? – говорит Сэм, повышая голос.

– Ой, Сэм, – произносит Дин, но не сводит глаз с поезда.

Где-то за этим всепоглощающим светом находится машинист, и пока Сэм пытается разглядеть кабину сквозь резкое сияние, он слышит, как пронзительно визжат колеса, когда срабатывают тормоза. В ночь сыплются искры, сталь скрежещет о сталь.

– Шевелись, мать твою! – орет Сэм, и тогда, наконец, в пренебрежительно ленивом пируэте Дин спрыгивает с рельсов. Мгновениями позже поезд, ночное чудище, разделяет их порывом рожденного под колесами грохота и студеного снежного ветра, что треплет Сэмову куртку и бросает челку ему в глаза. Сэм по одну сторону путей, Дин – по другую.

Это товарный поезд, контейнеры невысокие, скреплены по два, и в лунном свете чудовище ползет достаточно медленно, чтобы Сэм успевал в просветах между вагонами мельком ухватить взглядом своего безрассудного, легкомысленного брата. Дин в черно-белом, стоп-кадр, моментальные снимки. Смеющийся Дин. Дин, машущий рукой. Дин, переставший махать. Отвернувшийся Дин. Дин в шутовском прыжке, валяющий дурака для Сэма. То и дело исчезающий за проходящими гружеными вагонами, сведенный к мультяшной картинке, он так же нелогичен, как отражение Сэма в кривом зеркале. Их разобщили, разлучили. Черно-белый образ, Дин – незнакомец среди пейзажа, которого Сэм не узнает.

Сэм смотрит.

Дин – Сэмов. Дин – семья, со всеми оттенками противоречивой любви, раздражения и обожания, которые вмещает это слово. Когда Сэм думает о Дине, возникает не такое знакомое Сэму лицо, а то, как Дин ощущается в его голове, эмоциональный образ, так замысловато связанный с Диновым телом, что оба всегда казались неразрывными. Дин виделся Сэму только по отношению к нему самому. Так, словно никогда не было, не могло быть Сэма без Дина.

Мысль ошибочна. Был Сэм, заблудший, без компаса в мире, которого не понимал. И был Дин без Сэма. Дин еще до рождения Сэма. Дин в Аду. Дин с Лизой, изо всех сил старающийся быть таким, каким Сэм хотел его видеть. Один.

Стоя у железнодорожной насыпи в Скенектади, Нью-Йорк, Сэм смотрит на Дина и видит незнакомца. Мелькнувшие моментальные снимки, кадры кинозвезды. Совершенно внезапно это человек, которого Сэм не знает, такой далекий и такой красивый, что Сэм не может его не хотеть. Вожделеть – так остро, так поспешно, что жар возбуждения проникает до мозга костей, впитывается, словно там ему и место. Как будто Сэм вновь переживает уже сбывшееся желание, как будто он смотрел на Дина раньше и ощущал даже не любовь, а жажду. Ему следует отвернуться. Но он не может, безнадежно пойманный в ловушку образом Дина. Дин поддергивает шарф к подбородку. Дин хмурится. Дин отворачивается, плечи поникли, лицо в профиль опущено. Дин начинает вышагивать вдоль рельсов и Сэм пытается идти с ним в ногу, слепо спотыкаясь по заснеженной щебенке. Сэм видит Дина извне, игра воображения, не более, которую он силится подогнать под реальность: это вовсе не..., это не может быть случайной вспышкой похоти. Дин – Сэмов брат. Дин – половина Сэмовой жизни.

Он всё ещё не может отвести глаз.

Поезд проносится мимо, набирая скорость. Тридцать вагонов. Сорок. Пятьдесят. В дюймах от Сэма об контейнер разбивается снежок.  Второй снежок отскакивает от одного контейнера и разбивается о другой. Сэм даже не пытается что-либо предпринять. Вместо этого он стоит неподвижно, ошеломленный, сгорающий от желания, не в силах оторвать взгляд, пока Дин не сдается. Поезд бесконечен. Шестьдесят вагонов. Семьдесят. Когда проезжает последний вагон и оставляет Сэма на рельсах, наедине с этим человеком, которого он больше не знает, это почти как предательство.

Он представляет, как это будет. Они вместе спустятся по насыпи, Дин и он, шагая плечом к плечу. В уголках рта и в ямочках на щеках Дина ещё будет теплиться улыбка. Сэм беззлобно заворчит. Дин пожалуется, что они идут пешком, а Сэм припомнит Дину уровень алкоголя в его крови и обледенелые дороги. Они ввалятся в номер отеля, стаскивая перчатки и куртки: Дин пустит Сэма первым в душ, а когда он выйдет, его ботинки будут выставлены рядышком у радиатора, набитые газетой, промокшие, но чистые. Десятью минутами позже Дин появится из ванной уже в футболке и семейниках и, посапывая, уснет на животе.

Это нереально. Таких отношений не бывает. Дин остался прежним, изменился Сэм, это он сегодня настолько выбит из равновесия, что едва переставляет ноги. Руки в карманах судорожно сжаты, сердце бешено колотится в груди и в трусах у него твердо как никогда. Пока мимо проносился поезд, он ничего не замечал, но теперь, в наступившем снежном безмолвии, он ощущает, как  глухо пульсирует в запястьях, в паху, налитой и влажный член трется о живот при каждом широком шаге, а  голова пуста и кружится.

– Сэм?

– Ничего.

– Чушь собачья.

– Больше так не делай, – рявкает Сэм.

Краем глаза он видит, как брови Дина ползут вверх, но не оборачивается. Дин ничего не говорит. Сэм сжимает руки в карманах в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, и продолжает идти. Снег проседает у них под ботинками, похрустывая вразнобой, хотя оба широко шагают в ногу и идут в одном направлении.

В мотеле вовсю работает отопление. От тепла у Сэма покалывает пальцы и кончик носа, а у Дина порозовели щеки и раскраснелась кожа под развязанным шарфом.

– В душ не идешь?

– Устал, – отвечает Сэм, нехотя стаскивая только ботинки и куртку. Не обремененный угрызениями совести, Дин раздевается до футболки, джинсов и потертых носков и растягивается на кровати с пультом в руках. Он всего в четырех футах и изгиб его тазовой косточки точно лег бы в Сэмову ладонь. Тактильная память, эта мягкость изношенной джинсы и кожи под ней дрожью передается по пальцам Сэма. Он отводит взгляд.

– Так нормально?

– Что? – На экране не взрывы, а мощные автомобили и городские улицы. Дин обычно не спрашивает, а значит, чувствует, что сейчас что-то не так. – Да, конечно, – умудряется выдавить Сэм, вновь захваченный тенями на Диновом лице, жесткими очертаниями его скул и плавной линией подбородка. Он знает, каковы на ощупь морщинки в уголках Диновых глаз, и ощущение так реально, что на мгновение Сэм задумывается, не трогал ли он их на самом деле. Когда стена рухнула, он думал, что вспомнил всё, но научился не доверять себе. Каждому своему «я».

В мгновенном проблеске прошлого, таком чётком, что оно могло быть настоящим, Сэм видит, чувствует, как Дин выгибается под его тяжестью. Этот образ омрачен кровью и пламенем, и его жар жалит Сэма так сильно, что он почти задыхается. Никогда Дин, избитый и окровавленный, не смотрел на Сэма такими расширенными глазами, вцепившись ему в плечи,а Сэм даже представить не мог бархатный, восхитительный захват диновой задницы на своем члене. Это извращение любви возбуждает так сильно и тошнотворно, что Сэм давится вдохом. То, что он видит – это кошмар, прямиком из Клетки, а он-то думал, что повидал всё.

Это неправда.

Но Дин и прежде лгал. Дин опять солжет, лишь бы защитить Сэма.

Сдаваясь, Сэм в отчаянье тянется за лэптопом и раскрывает его. Он пробовал и раньше, и не нашел ничего, но снова печатает в Google дрожащими руками «потеря памяти» и жмет на поиск. Он надеется на какое-нибудь объяснение фантомных воспоминаний, воображаемых эмоций, на что-то, что объяснило бы форму, которую принимает его желание, совершенно непрошеное и такое знакомое. Вместо этого, просматривая ссылки, статьи и случаи из практики, он находит дело. Это странная история Дэниела Робертсона. Уже месяц с того дня, как Дэниел отправился на работу по своей обычной ветке нью-йоркского метро от Саут-Ферри до 66-ой улицы, обладая сорока тремя годами воспоминаний семейного человека. И, спустя час и десять минут, оказался на каталке с начисто стертой памятью, пустой, как у новорожденного. Не осталось ничего. Ни семьи, ни работы, ни воспоминаний. Пусто. Достаточно странно, чтобы это взяли на заметку блоггеры «Готама».

Нью-Йорк никогда не был территорией Винчестеров. Сэм создает закладку, добавляет в папку и ищет дальше. Утром будут кофе, пончики и Сэм-и-Дин, как им положено быть, не более. Вместе с Дэниелом Робертсоном, Нью-Йорком и необъяснимой амнезией в метро (вызванной предписанными лекарствами или, возможно, мелким демоном, проверить), Сэм пытается запрятать тревожащее представление о Дине как об объекте желания куда-то в подсознание.

Но терпит поражение. Снова и снова, день за днем, Сэм терпит поражение. Как ни парадоксально, вожделение делает образ Дина четче и в то же время смазывает его: Сэм до глупости ясно осознает точное очертание Диновой скулы и впадинку на его бедренных мышцах, его короткие ногти и шероховатые костяшки. Материальность Дина остра и болезненна, как засаженный под рёбра нож, и Сэм половину своего времени смотрит, не отрываясь, а вторую половину – отводит глаза. Это мучительно. Сэм не может позволить Дину догадаться, что снова облажался, ни голосом, ни виновато бегающим взглядом, ни неуместным, навязчивым возбуждением, но не смотреть он тоже не может. Больше всего это напоминает ему позорное и болезненное детское обожание героя.

Всё сводится к Дину. И Сэм тоже. Он прыгнул в геенну огненную не для того, чтобы спасти мир.

Дин замечает. Сэм на волоске, в шаге от развязки и снова не спит, а Дин наблюдает. Всё, что Сэму остается – это затушевать правду: он смотрит на Дина как через стекло, прижавшись ладонями к холодной поверхности, но не может – не станет – тянуться к нему. В этом он – один. Это его бремя, он должен нести его сам. За инцест амнистии не бывает.

 

**Нью-Йорк**

 

– Напомни-ка ещё раз, что мы здесь делаем?

Лицо Дина – нарочитый образец долготерпения и недовольства. Плечи упираются в окно, голова опущена, рука, крепко сжимающая поручень, удерживает его от тряски в вагоне метро. В искусственном свете его по-зимнему бледная кожа выглядит землистой, а глаза – тускло-ореховыми. На солнце радужки у него зеленые, но здесь, в ста тридцати футах под улицами Нью-Йорка, Дину не по себе и он несчастен.

Такой же подавленный Сэм напоминает Дину, что у них есть дело.

– Дэниел Робертсон. Помнишь такого? Где-то между этим местом и обслуживающим тоннелем метро мужик потерял сорок три года. И до сих пор их не вернул. Он в частной лечебнице где-то на севере штата.

Сэм всё ещё и словом не обмолвился о той ночи в Скенектади, когда он добавил в закладки первую статью. И совершенно уверен, что будет помалкивать и дальше.

Дин говорит: «Это Нью-Йорк» и пожимает плечами. Здесь его держат только распоряжение Бобби и собственное молчаливое согласие. Дин создан для бескрайних дорог, а не для сковывающей тесноты переполненного вагона метро. Она давит на него, ссутуливает плечи, заставляет опускать голову.

– Ну да, – говорит Сэм. – И, кроме того, Джером Карратерс. То же время, та же ветка. Он трейдер на рынке облигаций. Неделей позже, Жозе Мартинез. Художник. Был художником, – поправляет себя Сэм и думает о созданных Жозе красочных, во всю стену, картинах города у них над головами.

– Это о нем ты рассказывал, – говорит Дин.

– Ага, – соглашается Сэм. Дэниел, Джером, затем Жозе. Вот тогда он впервые упомянул Дину о деле. Они сидели в закусочной на северной окраине Нью-Йорка, снег завалил обочины дорог, ехать было некуда. Дин тогда сказал: «Ха» и пошел взять ещё кофе. Вопрос был закрыт. Дина не устраивало преступление в городе. Сэм в себе не уверен: его способность переносить темные замкнутые пространства уже не та, а вагон метро невелик. Последние двадцать минут они не видели солнечного света.

– Потом Тайрелл, – подсказывает Дин, и Сэм напоминает себе, что дело не только в нем самом. Страдают люди.

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. После того, как Тайрелла Торсона нашли в Саут-Ферри – 6 футов и 5 дюймов университетского чемпиона по баскетболу, где не на что больше ставить, – Дин признал, что, может, Сэм и прав.

Когда неделю спустя память пропала у Санджая Мальхотры, Дин запустил в Сэма развернутой газетой и спросил: «Как мы это сделаем?». Его нежелание было непритворным и совершенно понятным. Дин не любил большие города и они очень старались осторожно обходиться с вопросами памяти, но оба знали, что это точно работа и что охотников осталось не так уж много. Та из них, которую Бобби указал в Нью-Йорке, ушла в отставку. Тельма Джексон, Ти Джей, охотница, единственная успешно вышедшая из игры,о которой Сэм слышал, хоть она и позвонила Бобби, став контактом. Её номер у Сэма в телефоне, но это все потом. Прямо сейчас они находятся на месте преступления, в ста пятидесяти футах под землей, и едут.

– Станция Дэниела, – говорит Сэм, поднимая голову. Из-за безжизненного, угрожающе расфокусированного Динова взгляда места напротив них остаются незанятыми. Три часа дня, но вагон почти заполнен студентами, парочкой туристов и работягами только что со смены, с усталостью в глазах. В нем тесно зажаты мужчина с сеткой, полной квашеных огурцов и баклажанов, и женщина с девятнадцатидюймовым телевизором. Воздух холодный и спертый, почти металлический от кислотных запахов промышленных растворителей, застарелого пота, выдохшегося одеколона и мочи, к которым примешивается напряжение, непохожее ни на что из когда-либо пережитого Сэмом. В вагоне слишком много людей и все настроены недружелюбно. Не только Сэм это чувствует. Дину также неуютно: плечи напряжены, рука засунута в карман, он избегает встречаться с кем-либо взглядом и Сэм уверен, что он вооружен, несмотря на металлодетекторы и транспортных полицейских.

Когда вагон наполняется, их прижимает друг к другу – плечо Дина к плечу Сэма. Несмотря на напряжение между ними, Дин – как якорь, то единственно знакомое, что держит Сэма, и он принимает его вес на себя. Беспокойно ерзая на сиденье, зажатый со всех сторон, Дин пялится на рекламные объявления и Сэм следует за его взглядом. «Мэйсис». «Церковь Господа Новоявленного в Бетесде». «Доктор Зизмор». Сериал «Безумцы». Все то, что Сэм не хотел бы знать о передаче ВИЧ – его кровь и так достаточно нечиста. Они окончательно засветились, покончили с подколками, Импала загнана в гараж, а все их нынешние пожитки помещаются в вещмешке у Диновых ног. Всего на пять остановок севернее Пенн-Стейшн Сэм и Дин уже досыта наслушались двойных предупредительных сигналов и невозможно бодрого «Осторожно, двери закрываются. Просьба не прислоняться».

Между станциями один тоннель неотличим от другого. Дин прячет руки в карманы и с острой неприязнью посматривает на других пассажиров. Сэм впивается взглядом в темноту за окном. На 72-ой станции народу прибывает. Мужчина с полной авоськой продуктов сходит. На 79-ой Сэм уступает место пожилой морщинистой китаянке с розовой атласной сумочкой, и вцепляется в поручень над головой. Когда стоишь, движение метро ощущается сильнее. Подошвами он чувствует ритм колес и его потряхивает при каждом рывке вагона. Бывалые ездоки читают, покачиваясь вместе с вагоном; Сэм смотрит на стены тоннеля за головой Дина. На 86-ой станции Дин пихает Сэму сумку и встает рядом с ним, пока женщина с коляской занимает его место. Китаянка сходит. В углу вагона толкует компания бизнесменов в костюмах всех оттенков серого, девочка открывает пакет пончиков. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Дин…

Сэм моргает. На мгновение у него темнеет перед глазами, словно птица заслоняет солнце крылом.

– Сэм?

– Что?

– У тебя что, приход?

Станция выглядит по-другому. Сэм не помнит, как это произошло. К Дину притиснута пуэрториканка с младенцем, девочка с пончиками исчезла, а на её месте сидит, перебирая чётки, пожилой мужчина.

– Где мы? – спрашивает Сэм.

– 110-ая станция, – Знак четко виден на выложенной плиткой стене, сразу за прищуренными глазами Дина.

Сэм пропустил две станции. Он вообще их не помнит. В памяти пусто, никаких воспоминаний с того момента, как на 86-ой закрылись двери. Абсолютное и ужасающее «белое пятно».

– Мы сходим, – говорит Сэм. Ладонь на поручне потеет и куртка весит больше, чем утром, огни чересчур яркие, а неба нет и в помине. Даже воздух, которым он дышит – неживой. Дин тут же окидывает его внимательным взглядом, перебрасывает вещмешок через плечо и протискивает их обоих через закрывающиеся двери. «Осторожно, двери закрыва…».

На платформе, прочно встав среди потока хлынувших на выход пассажиров в темных пальто и куртках, Дин говорит: «Что? Сэм, что такое?». Он единственный повернут к Сэму, в ярком искусственном свете на бледном лице лежат глубокие тени. Меж бровей – хмурая складка, и её причина – Сэм.

– Давай выберемся отсюда, – говорит Сэм, но проходят долгие две секунды, прежде чем Дин отворачивается.

После подземки, с ее ярким светом и резкими тенями,  грязно-белый снег и серое дневное небо почти ошеломляют, пронизывающе холодный воздух пахнет свежестью. Они уже снаружи, но это „снаружи” запружено нетерпеливыми пешеходами на обледенелых, замусоренных тротуарах, красными светофорами, афишами и неоновыми вывесками. На самом верху, у выхода Сэм, захваченный врасплох, вздрогнув, отшатывается и Дин подталкивает его вперед тычком под ребра.

Кофейня на углу, напротив выхода из метро. Это местечко для студентов, с выбеленными сосновыми столиками, бюллетенями и листовками, перетопленное и многолюдное, и хотя именно Дин затащил их сюда, с неулыбчивым персоналом и написанным на доске меню разбирается Сэм. Дожидаясь, Дин не достает ни своих записей, ни инструкций Бобби, а просто сидит, пристально глядя на очередь, в которой стоит Сэм. Когда тот приносит кофе, кисти Дина так расслабленно лежат на столешнице, что Сэму ясно – у любого другого уже побелели бы костяшки пальцев.

– Выкладывай.

– Последнее, что я помню – мы были на 86-ой станции. Потом – мы уже на платформе 110-ой.

Дин делает глубокий, напряженный вдох.

– Я ничего не заметил, – тихо произносит он.

– Это было как…

– Ты, – говорит Дин. – Ты как-будто был не здесь. Пять минут. Я решил, что ты о чем-то задумался.

Голос у него низкий, такой, каким становится, когда Дин сердится, но Сэм уверен,  что тот злится только на себя.

Дин не притронулся к своему кофе. Только раз взглянул в окно, за которым над улицей возвышается крылатый неоготический фасад кафедрального собора Иоанна Богослова. Но с Сэма не сводит глаз.

– Я – всё ещё я, – говорит Сэм. Так оно и есть. В сознании никаких изменений: ничего, что показалось бы странным. Он – это он. Все его «я». Мир все тот же – ни радужней, ни угрюмей. Он размышляет о том, что ничего не забыл, а хотелось бы наоборот – все, как обычно. Кофе пахнет так же. Снаружи – отблески неяркого дневного света на заснеженном тротуаре и очерченный черно-белым контур соборной кладки. Деревья стоят голые. Мимо проходит женщина в красном пальто, с собачкой на поводке.

– Мне это не нравится, – говорит Дин. – Что, если…, – он обрывает себя, хмурясь на окно и снова бросает взгляд на Сэма. Между ними пропасть, полная страха и потерь, полная Сэма. Дин не смеет туда заглянуть. Сэм не может оторваться.

– Но ведь больше некому? – произносит Сэм.

Дин снова отворачивается. Это он уже выяснил.

Изгиб Диновых ресниц и очертания его губ привычно завораживают, его профиль Сэм запомнил и на фоне окна Импалы, и выворачивающимся из-под его ладони. Один из образов настоящий, другой – нет. Сэм понятия не имеет, о чем думает Дин. Нет нужды говорить, что людям требуется их помощь. Вместо этого он помешивает кофе сквозь пенку. К палочке пристали крупинки корицы. Латте пахнет сливками и пряностями.

– Да пошло оно, – говорит Дин и вытаскивает заметки. – Врубай ботана. Что у нас есть?

У Сэма с собой лэптоп. Он отодвигает кофе в сторону и запускает его, пока Дин раскладывает их записи. Писанина – вся Сэмова, а вот пивное пятно на карте – от Дина.

– Итак, – произносит Сэм, дожидаясь Wi-Fi соединения. – Все они мужчины. Они никогда не учились вместе, ни в школе, ни в колледже, никогда вместе не работали. Дэниел родом из Солт-Лейк-Сити. Он приезжал в командировку и ему так понравилось, что они с женой сюда переехали. У него трое детей и он проживал в отдельной квартире на Статен-Айленде. Проживает.

– Сколько жен?

– Дин, – вся досада в том, что замечание отчасти справедливо.

– Просто спросил. Что ещё?

– Санджай и Тайрелл оба родились здесь. Санджай из Верхнего Вест-Сайда. Он при деньгах. Большую часть времени проводит на парусных регатах, гоняя на яхтах, на одной из них он и живет, но всё-таки у него здесь есть семья. Ему двадцать восемь. Тайреллу семнадцать. Он живет с матерью в Квинсе.

– Джером?

– Гарвард. Затем Манхэттен. Я говорил, что он торгует облигациями и его порше это подтверждает. Он вырос не в Бостоне, но колледж-таки закончил. Неженат, бездетен, подружек меняет. Часто. Один Жозе тут не вяжется. Он был художником. Одинок, редко ходит на свидания, живет в Сент-Кристофере. Все эти плакаты и сайты  с просьбами о помощи – о нём,  – произносит Сэм. – Он очень активен в гей-сообществе. Люди знали его в лицо.

Дин фыркает.

– Держи свои мысли при себе, – говорит Сэм. – Общего между ними только четырнадцать остановок на 1-ой линии и полное отсутствие воспоминаний. Отчеты ты читал. У Департамента полиции Нью-Йорка голяк. Никто ничего не заметил. Наниматели Джерома завели дело против Управления метрополитена, но у защиты ничего, не больше, чем у  копов. За прошедшие две недели „Стоунволл”[1] присылала уже троих по делу Жозе. И ничего. Дэниел? По-прежнему ничего. И ты знаешь, что Бобби пока тоже ничего не нарыл.

Дин ждет, вздернув бровь.

– Взгляни, – развернув лэптоп, Сэм откидывается на стуле с кофе в руке. Дин читает, ссутулившись перед  экраном. В ожидании Сэм пристально смотрит в окно. Он не лгал Дину и действительно не чувствует различий между собой, сошедшим с вагона метро и тем, который в него садился, но он потерял семь минут жизни. Пустяк по сравнению со временем, которое он не хочет помнить, но помнит, и всё же это пугает. Он мог натворить что угодно.

Но не натворил. Дин всё время был рядом.

Снаружи люди снуют туда-сюда, сжимая портфели и сотовые, хозяйственные сумки и шарфы. Мимо проходит мальчик со скейтбордом, цвета на доске такие яркие на фоне снега. Большая часть улицы теперь погрузилась в тень, но закатное солнце золотит окна кофейни, превращая  кафедральный собор напротив в темный силуэт. Жители Нью-Йорка торопятся и едят на бегу.

Отражение Дина в окне бледное и полупрозрачное на фоне снега. Темнеют волосы, опущенные ресницы – изящные китайские мазки, а кисти рук – черно-белая игра теней. На стекле он – прекрасный незнакомец, набросок мужчины в профиль, выполненный тушью и акварелью.

– Дин?

– Что?

– Будешь что-нибудь?

– Здесь?

– У меня есть деньги, – говорит Сэм.

В окне Диново отражение быстро прячет улыбку и, прежде чем Сэм оборачивается, довольное выражение исчезает. В реальности он поднимает взгляд и пожимает плечами.

– Неплохо бы кофе.

Сэм возвращается с ещё одним кофе, парой кусков пирога, салфетками, водой, пакетиками сахара для Диновой заначки и оставленной кем-то «Нью-Йорк Пост». Ему приходится протискиваться среди забитых столиков и рюкзаков, промокших пальто и обрывков разговоров. За их столом Дин склонил голову к экрану лэптопа, хоть и поднимает глаза при появлении Сэма.

– У тебя есть что-нибудь на Тайрелла? – Это на полном серьезе, Дин нашел ручку, хотя пока ещё ничего не пишет. Но вопрос приносит облегчение. Сэм следил за делом с тех пор, как Дэниела увезли из подземки, но Дин явственно дал понять, что его это ничуть не волнует. Он спросил у Бобби, нет ли поблизости кого-нибудь другого, кто мог бы заняться этим делом, хотя у Сэма было ощущение, что последние несколько месяцев они двигались по инерции: посолить, сжечь и твари, которых можно прикончить пулей в сердце. Они путешествуют вне видимости Кастиэля, но от драки Дин никогда не уходил. Под стопкой порножурналов  – папка с газетными вырезками и копиями распечаток, которые Дин не выбросит, и о которых Сэму не положено знать. Он надеется, что об этом просто пока еще не зашло речи.

Сэм говорит:

– На Тайрелла? Некоторое время с ним в поезде ехала его подружка, сказала, что ничего не заметила. Кендра.

– Ха.                                                                     

– Она студентка, изучает естественные науки и, к тому же, круглая отличница со стипендией Совета Европы, Дин. То, что ты студенток только в порно и видел, вовсе не значит…

Дин поднимает голову и закатывает глаза.

– Ладно, я понял, не только в порно, – говорит Сэм и продолжает. – Ты смотрел запись Дэниела?

– Ту часть, где он забыл, что женат? Второй раз под венец? Ага, смотрел. Думал, что мормоны не разводятся.

– Джанель его третья жена, – замечает Сэм. – Ты это есть собираешься? – его собственный морковный пирог посыпан сладкой крошкой, но Динов яблочный – такой сдобный и аппетитный. Как настоящий ветеран войны за сладкий кусочек, Дин придвигает тарелку поближе к себе.

Сэм говорит:

– Санджай неженат. Год назад он разорвал помолвку. Неподходящая партия. Он – индус, она – мусульманка. Его семье это не нравилось.

Откидываясь назад, Дин тянет за собой и выпечку, и лэптоп. Пальцы на клавиатуре такие же проворные, как у Сэма.

– Не стоило ему давать невыполнимые обещания, – говорит он. – Значит, у Санджая проблемы с девушкой. А Жозе? Что у тебя на гомика?

– Ничего, – отвечает Сэм.

– Ха.

– Ни «сладких мальчиков», ни хастлеров, на редкость ванильные вкусы. Насколько я  понял, его вполне устраивали те, с кем он успел переспать.

– Ага, точно. Кому и знать, как не тебе. 

Сэм произносит «Дин» и вздыхает. Есть что-то очень ранящее в том, как Дин срывается на более чем условную Сэмову бисексуальность, потому что так он поступает только с Сэмом. И об этом не поговоришь. Вместо этого он продолжает:

– Парень действительно порядочный. Он ведет блог. Он, э-э, искал Того Единственного, но был не прочь встречаться с Тем, Кто Под Боком. И с самого начала этого не скрывал. Только не говори, что ты уйму дамочек нащелкал.

Размазывая по тарелке остатки яблочной начинки (другая рука всё ещё на клавиатуре), Дин не поднимает головы.

– Иногда  я задумываюсь… – произносит Сэм и осекается.

– Я по делу ищу. Взгляни, – говорит Дин и постукивает по экрану. Он открыл ещё несколько вкладок. На экране лэптопа – Тайрелл в одной из ведущих ролей «Парней и куколок», наиболее популярной постановке его школы на сегодняшний день. Вот церемония награждения в Шератоне – Джером проводит сбор средств на лечение кистозного фиброза, но он лично заинтересован в этом, в репортажах упомянут его брат, находящийся в больнице. Жозе на соревнованиях по лыжному спуску – он был победителем среди юношей на всештатском Гранд Слаломе и олимпийской надеждой до того, как в колледже повредил колено. Судя по ссылкам, Дэниел с успехом самоиздавался. Санджай принимал участие в гонках парусных яхт, известных даже Сэму. О предпринятом им рискованном спасении соперника на Транс-Глобал в Южном океане сообщалось в новостях.

– Не очень-то похожи на серых обывателей, – произносит Дин. – А теперь ещё и ты.

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм. – Ладно. – И продолжает, взволнованно и уязвленно: – Ты хочешь сказать… Это произошло, потому что они интересные люди? Необычные? С таким же успехом ты мог назвать незаурядным любого в том гребаном вагоне. Может никто из них и не хотел быть нормальным, – произносит Сэм, пристально глядя на Дина. – Может, они выбрали…

– Как будто у кого-то из нас получалось быть нормальным, – говорит Дин. – Не мели ерунды, Сэм. Я только строю предположения. Просто очередное дело.

Это все равно раздражает.

– Ты бы попросил Каса заставить меня забыть? Так, чтобы я тоже смог быть нормальным? – шипит Сэм.

Дин откидывается на стуле. Смотрит на Сэма без злости. Изучающе. Потом говорит, задумчиво роняя слова:

– Может, я и неправ. Ты хотел бы, чтобы у Бена было наше детство?

– Ты не оставил им выбора, – так же медленно отвечает Сэм и отодвигает в сторону тарелку.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты не стал бы забывать, если бы мог? – тихим голосом говорит Дин. – Клетку?

– Мне было дьявольски трудно собрать себя заново, – отвечает Сэм. – Значит, ты хочешь забыть? Что-то конкретное? И что я, по-твоему, должен делать? Раскатывать с тобой  в метро и надеяться, что ты лишишься только тех воспоминаний, без которых думаешь, что сможешь обойтись?

Дин таращится на него. Говорит:

– И за каким хреном ты хотел бы помнить?

– Потому что мне не всё равно, – отвечает Сэм. Смущенный, расстроенный, он щелчком отправляет пустую чашку через стол, отмечая прямое попадание в картонку постного меню кофейни. – Ну, что пошли?

– Ого, – говорит Дин. – Мы это уже обсуждали? Я что, пропустил великое откровение?

– Что за великое откровение? – говорит кто-то рядом. И продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: – Не возражаете, если мы поучаствуем, правда? – На свободное место рядом с Дином бойко претендуют стопка книг и лэптоп, а когда Сэм поднимает взгляд, то видит улыбку,  нацеленную туда же. Милую, с ямочками. – Здесь становится так многолюдно после лекций, – говорит девушка, и Сэм, бегло осмотревшись, видит, что она права. Все столики и почти все места у стойки заняты, а очередь к кассе растянулась почти до самых дверей. – Моя подруга как раз берет кофе. Аннабель! – зовет она, и высокая девушка в мохеровом шарфе машет рукой в ответ. – Я – Шезан, – добавляет она. – Электромеханика. Предмет чудной слегка, верно, но…

Дин захлопывает лэптоп. Говорит:

– Шезан, нам тоже приятно познакомиться, но Сэм и я... Мы уже заняты.

– А? – говорит Сэм, а затем: – Дин, мы можем остаться, если…

– Идем, – говорит Дин. Протискиваясь сквозь давку у кассы и выходя за дверь, он бормочет: – Они все тут такие?

Сэм оглядывается. Дин вовсе не шутит, но Сэм считает, что дело не в Шезан. Кофейня переполнена студентами, здесь слишком душно и шумно.

– В основном, да, – отвечает он. – Я подумал, она ничего.

Снег на тротуаре под ногами уже серый, на голых ветвях деревьев у собора повис всякий  мусор. Внутри, у входа, доска, гласящая: «Христианство – не религия, а отношение к жизни». Сэм говорит:

– У нас ещё шесть часов до встречи с Ти Джей. Хочешь пройтись?

– Если возьмешь себя в руки, – произносит Дин.

 

~*~

 

Пятнадцать остановок до конечной – это полчаса без интернета. С локтями, неудобно прижатыми к телу, и лэптопом, пристроенным на коленях, Сэм собирает информацию и адреса из уже открытых вкладок, пока перед глазами всё не расплывается. Скованный напряжением Дин сидит рядом с ним и с подозрением смотрит на сменяющих друг друга людей. Ничего не происходит. Между станциями, прежде чем захлопнуть лэптоп, Сэм оглядывает платформу, каждого пассажира, стены тоннеля – насколько хватает видимости. Он явственно ощущает тяжелый взгляд Дина, хотя каждый раз, когда оглядывается, тот рассматривает вагон. Складка у Дина меж бровями не разгладилась, и сам он весь на взводе, напряжен и насторожен.

В подземке и ее пассажирах есть что-то раздражающее, и, одновременно, завораживающее.  Даже характер шума другой, не похож ни на что, прежде слышанное Сэмом: приглушенное гудение голосов, смягченное округлым и тихим испанским, более резкий, почти односложный китайский, что-то певучее – должно быть, хинди. Нью-йоркский английский тороплив и отрывист, но язык подземки изобилует разнообразием и все пассажиры по-своему особенные: студенты и рабочие, мужчина с футляром для виолончели, бригада строителей, женщина в белом поварском костюме и другая, с руками, обнаженными до плеч, несмотря на холод, целиком в татуировках. Отделка станции одновременно поблекла и грандиозна в своем меркнущем великолепии. Сэм начинает все четче различать мозаику, скамейки, архитектуру лестниц, то, как резкий свет отражается от узора плитки на каждой из станций. На платформе Коламбус-авеню – гитарист, в складках его одеяла свернулась собачонка. На 137-ой – евангельский хор с клавишником. На Гарлеме – самые симпатичные девчонки. Линкольн-центр – место, где садятся поздние покупатели, пахнущие кофе и маргаритой.

Они молчат так долго, что звук Динова голоса бьет по нервам.

– Ничего не выходит, – говорит он. – Мы даже не знаем, то ли это место.

– Завтра можем побеседовать с родственниками, – тихо отвечает Сэм, остро ощущая всех, кто стоит впереди и за ними, женщину, которая читает газету, задевая страницей плечо Дина каждый раз, когда дергается вагон. Мужчина в углу глаз не может отвести от лица Дина. Дин знает. Он не поднимает головы.

– Надо было взять машину.

Сэм кривится.

– Да уж.

– Да уж, – отвечает Дин.

181-ая станция остается позади. 215-ая. Девушка с ослепительной широкой улыбкой протискивается вдоль вагона, раздавая листовки. Сэм берет одну. Дин – нет. «А Вы обрели Господа?»

Мимо проносится  239-ая.

– Мы закончили? – спрашивает Сэм. 242-ая станция, Ван Кортлендт-Парк, где был найден Дэниел – самый северный конец 1-ой линии. Они пересаживаются, снова направляясь в сторону центра. Когда начинается вечерний час пик, в вагоне не остается сидячих мест и своё Сэм уступает за две остановки до Дина. Они неудобно прижаты друг к другу, руки на поручне, плечо Дина упирается в ключицу Сэма. Вагон дергает вперед, Дина выгибает и прижимает бедрами к Сэму, мимолетно прошибая неловко волнующим и таким знакомым жаром.

– Ты действительно хочешь потерять часть себя? – шепчет Сэм. – Ты просил?..

– Сэм. Прекрати, – шипит Дин. Наклонив голову, он смотрит в сторону и огни метро высвечивают морщинки вокруг его глаз и в уголке рта. В такой близости Сэм ощущает ритм его дыхания – неровный и учащенный. Потом Дин внезапно бросает: «Я проверю остальные вагоны. Не делай глупостей». Костяшки его пальцев на поручне побелели. На следующей станции, беспокойный и неловкий, он пропадает из виду в толпе пассажиров.

Сэм смотрит в окно и размышляет о памяти, её потере и тех, кто может быть в этом заинтересован. В конце концов Дин возвращается и с показной небрежностью встает как можно ближе к Сэму, вот только руки всё ещё судорожно цепляются за поручень, а короткие волоски на висках и затылке потемнели от пота. Он пытается улыбнуться, но отводит глаза, когда Сэм поднимает взгляд. Дин выведен из равновесия. По бокам, всего в дюймах от его плеч – пара пассажиров.

Между станциями Сэм разглядывает отражение Дина в окне. Стекло делает Дина нереальным, нездешним. Мужчина за тридцать, хотя Дин выглядит моложе, чем указано в его свидетельстве о рождении, но это не та мысль, которую Сэм стал бы развивать без крайней необходимости. Статный, в повседневной одежде. У него натруженные руки и, в искусственном освещении, утомленное лицо, но он опасно красив, Сэмов брат, и в этом лице Сэм улавливает смутный образ мужчины, увиденного по ту сторону рельсов в Скенектади, мужчины, которого он пытается забыть. Он отводит взгляд, но, несмотря на все свое нарочитое обаяние, Дин никогда не поймет до конца, как действует на окружающих, и Сэм рассматривает пассажиров в вагоне только в их отношении к своему молчаливому брату. Пораженные взгляды, брошенные на него незнакомцами, любопытство, сквозящее в глазах студентки через два места, женщина с рекламной сумкой Мэйсис, которая ощупывает его голодными глазами, тщательно скрываясь, и откровенно оценивающий взгляд вооруженного айфоном бизнесмена. Дин не шевелится, совершенно не ощущая скрытого движения, завязанного на нем.

Взгляд Сэма снова и снова притягивает к Дину. Он ничем не лучше женщины с сумкой Мэйсис.

Он оборачивается к окну.

Вагон то пустеет, то вновь наполняется. Они направляются в центр, к Саут-Ферри, для Сэма и Дина – очередной разворот и по кругу, эти северные станции они уже видели. Взгляд Сэма почти расфокусирован – он воспринимает окно, а не стену тоннеля, отражение Дина, но не его самого.

В отражении, Дин смотрит на Сэма в ответ из-под ресниц. После станции окно темное, и на этом фоне, в стекле, зелень Диновых глаз поразительно живая на ярком белке, а рот полыхает розовым. Он словно собственный портрет, его ресницы, как будто тронутые кистью, удлинились и  стали темнее, волосы взъерошены. В окне, сквозь стекло, он смотрит прямо на Сэма. На его лице выражение, которого Сэм не видел никогда раньше – нетерпеливая, хищная похоть, и Сэм подается вперед, напрягшись всем телом. Это не похоже на те ненастоящие, как надеется Сэм, картинки: образы Дина в Клетке. Это не Дин, которого хотят. Это Дин, который хочет сам, и от разницы в теле Сэма вспыхивает каждый нерв.

В вагоне Дин, стоя у окна, по-прежнему смотрит вниз.

В окне он облизывает губы, удерживая взгляд Сэма своим. Это не приглашение. Это объявление о намерениях, которое отдается прямиком в член Сэма, заставляя прикипеть к окну и мысленным взглядом окинуть хлынувшие на него болезненно откровенные картины. Загоревшийся интересом Дин смотрит в ответ. И подмигивает. Сэм... открывает рот.

Стена станции, выложенная белой плиткой, отсекает все, что бы он ни собирался сказать. Образ Дина исчезает. Сэм поворачивается на месте: Дин не изменился, он точно такой же, как и пять минут назад. Это Сэму не хватает дыхания и в джинсах по-дурацки твердо.

– Дин.

Дин оглядывает его и говорит: «...на выход».

На платформе его руки помогают Сэму устоять под напором направляющихся к выходу пассажиров. Голова кружится, толпа давит и Сэм цепляется за него взглядом. Дин настоящий, от хватки его пальцев остаются синяки, у него бледные тени под глазами и по-городскому тусклая кожа. Его брат Дин.

– Это опять случилось, да?

Сэм кивает.

– Что это было? Отражение в окне?

– А? – произносит Сэм, но Дин  не отрывает от него напряженно-внимательного взгляда, как будто точно знает, что именно видел Сэм, и на какой-то миг Сэму кажется, что Дин видел то же самое. Только наоборот. Что его смутил не гнетущий шум в замкнутом пространстве метро и давка в толпе чужаков, а образ Сэма. Не задумываясь, он протягивает руку, и Дин уклоняется от прикосновения, оборачиваясь, чтобы  глянуть  через головы рассасывающейся толпы в темнеющий в конце платформы тоннель. Вероятно, у Дина чешутся руки взяться за револьвер и направить его на что-нибудь.

– Это был ты, – говорит Сэм. – Оно заколдовало тебя.

Дин использует свой собственный вес, чтобы рвануть Сэма обратно, разворачивая лицом к себе, ладонь ложится  на Сэмову футболку, упираясь в грудь, внезапный жесткий сухой жар.

– Это не взаправду, – говорит он.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Сэм, удивленный напором в голосе Дина. Самого действия он не помнит, но его руки оказываются у Дина на плечах, удерживая их обоих на месте. Сэм не обращает внимания на разливающееся под кожей тепло и трепещущее в груди волнение. – Я понимаю разницу. Я знаю, что это не ты. – Он уверяет не только себя. У Дина затравленный вид.

Он видит, как тот с усилием втягивает воздух. Они так близко, что Дину приходится щуриться, чтобы Сэм оставался в фокусе, и Сэму хочется спросить «Что ты видел? Это меня ты видел?» Но он знает, что Дин не ответит. Вместо этого он говорит:

– Это ничего не значит.

– Черт, Сэм.

– Это неважно.

– Что бы ты ни увидел, это не я, ладно? – на скулах Дина проступают яркие пятна румянца, гнев делает его голос и хватку рук на груди у Сэма жестче. Сэм задумывается о том, что он мог увидеть, по мнению Дина, и сглатывает. Нет таких слов, чтобы сказать брату «Я видел, как ты хотел меня, а я – тебя. Я знаю, на самом деле этого не было, но я так мечтал, чтобы было».

– Это был не Ад, клянусь. Никаких чудовищ. Никакой крови. Всё было не так. Дин, я рассказал бы тебе, – это удар ниже пояса, дымовая завеса для отвода глаз требующего ответов Дина. Сэм думает, что точно знает, чем Дин занимался в Аду. Сэм считал, что после Люцифера, после Кастиэля, в его собственном прошлом или в прошлом Дина не осталось ничего, что могло бы его удивить. Но, галлюцинации или нет, его все ещё преследуют кровавые, жестокие образы из Клетки.

Так же, как Сэм, Дин до сих пор просыпается весь взмокший и ничего не говорит о своих снах.

Это неважно, думает Сэм. То, что между ними, нельзя свести к перечню взаимных предательств. А Люцифер лгал ему снова и снова, хохоча среди рассыпающегося морока призраков, вызванных для того, чтобы лишить его надежды. «Думаешь, Дин придет за тобой? Дурак ты».

Сэм говорит:

– Это был всего лишь морок. Я знал, что это не по-настоящему.

– Отлично.

– Правда, Дин.

– Даже если твоя паранойя ещё не созрела, ещё не означает, что тебя никто не поджидает снаружи, – говорит Дин. – Это не означает. Пофиг.

– Дин, я в порядке.

– В полном. Ладно.

Четыре мили до Таймс-Сквер они идут пешком. Свободными от снега, но замусоренными и многолюдными тротуарами на это уходит час, на продуваемой всеми ветрами 6-ой Авеню – холод и пустота, и они не говорят ни слова, охваченные ощущением неловкости и беззащитности на городских улицах. Руки Дина – в карманах, голова вздернута, рваный ритм шагов выдает беспокойство так же ясно, как если бы он удосужился открыть рот. И Сэм его понимает. Это Дину пришлось жить с исковерканным Сэмом, готовым пожертвовать собственным братом. Именно Дин заключил сделку со Смертью, чтобы вернуть Сэма. Нить их жизней соткана из любви и воспоминаний, и она бесценна.

Не более бесценна, чем жизнь Дэниела для его семьи, или Жозе – для его. Сэму все ещё не верится, что Дин захотел выкинуть что-то из своей жизни.

На углу – мужчина с плакатом, а на нем – «Покайтесь, ибо Конец Света Грядет». Дин впереди, шагах в пяти. Сэм прибавляет ходу.

Бобби направил их в бар в западной части Таймс-Сквер. Местечко укромное – за углом, сразу после двери в склад, никакой вывески, одинарная запертая дверь в самом низу лестницы в подвал. В темноте оно выглядит заброшенным: окна зарешечены, за стеклами  – ни проблеска, даже от неоновой рекламы «Будвайзера». Но то, как Дин, спускаясь, замедляет шаг, привлекает внимание Сэма, занесшего ногу над ступенькой, и вот тогда-то он видит женщину, поджидающую у двери. На ней темная одежда, в полумраке лицо и волосы не видны, но в руке сигарета и тусклый красный огонек высвечивает каменную кладку подвала и два пустых, заснеженных цветочных горшка у двери. В морозно-свежем ночном воздухе дым от самокрутки даже приятен.

– Ребятки, вы знаете, куда направляетесь? – у неё глубокий голос с новоанглийским акцентом, дружелюбный, но властный. Подойдя ближе к двери, Сэм слышит ещё один женский голос, поющий блюз, слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать слова.

– Мы прямо по адресу, – говорит Дин. – «Ева Луна», да? У нас тут кое с кем встреча.

– Да? – кто-то отворяет дверь и на бетон ложится полоса света. Шагнув вперед, в дверях показывается приятная, решительная женщина с выразительным лицом. – А у кое-кого имя есть?

Дин улыбается, судя по тому, как он наклонил голову. Ему всегда нравились привлекательные женщины постарше. Чепуха, Дину нравятся вообще все женщины. Но эта не поддается. Она заслоняет собой дверь и поднимает брови в молчаливом вопросе.

– Ти Джей, – сдаваясь, говорит Дин. – Нас послал Бобби.

Под испытующим взглядом Сэм нацепляет улыбку, слегка сутулится и широко разводит руками. Притворяется безобидным.

– Добро пожаловать в «Еву», – отодвигаясь, с иронией произносит она и от этого Сэму хочется схватить Дина за плечо и сказать «эй…».

Потом он наталкивается на спину Дина. Жесткий, как бетонный барьер, Дин встает на пороге и Сэм ощущает, как под кожей прокатывается напряжение. На миг Динова реакция оказывается гораздо важнее бара – какая-то глубинная телесная согласованность, проходящая насквозь, от Дина к Сэму и обратно. Потом Сэм видит то, что увидел Дин.

– Молчи, – произносит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, Дин поворачивает голову и ухмыляется с нескрываемым весельем.

Поет Пэтси Клайн[2]. Над бильярдным столом висит остов харлея, на дверях – афиша «Монологов Вагины». Круглые столики, барная стойка из красного дерева, электрические гирлянды и горшок с пальмой в углу.

Кроме них, мужчин в баре нет. Он полон женщин.

– Сэм, – Дин говорит тихо, задушевно, очарованно.

– Не надо. Просто – не надо. Держи рот на замке, – умоляет Сэм, и беспомощно представляет своего обожаемого, консервативного старшего брата – о, ради Бога, Бобби что, не мог предупредить? – брошенным на растерзание лесбиянкам в гей-баре. Всё, пропал. – Думаю, нам следует…

– Очешуенно, – выдыхает Дин.

– …оставаться на месте, – говорит Сэм. Дин не слушает. Дин ускользнул. «Прошу прощения» – говорит Сэм женщине у двери. Разумеется, женщина у двери была, это её работа – не пускать сюда мужиков вроде Сэма и Дина, хотя прямо сейчас она щеголяет торжествующей улыбкой. Сокрушенный, он следует за Дином.

– Раз ты считаешь, что я напортачу, если открою рот, давай, проставляйся, – бросает Дин по пути к бару, плечи под курткой расслаблены, руки спокойны, как будто это очередная пивнушка на Среднем Западе. Он не рисуется. Он даже не старается вести себя естественно. Он выглядит так, словно не знает, что все взгляды здесь устремлены на них двоих.

Идя следом, Сэм шарит в кармане в поисках бумажника. Который роняет вместе с тремя ключами неизвестного происхождения, двумя четвертаками и сплющенной крышечкой от бутылки, когда-то немало послужившей медиатором в баре «Кантри-энд-Вестерн» в Стэнфорде, наведываться в который, как надеется Сэм, Дину не приходилось никогда.

– Чем могу помочь?

Дожидаясь его, Дин улыбается с пугающим пониманием во взгляде. Они встречаются глазами слишком надолго, чтобы это было случайностью, Дин прислонился к бару в позе, которую Сэм не узнает. И именно этот момент всегда доводящий до бешенства своим молчанием Дин выбирает, чтобы  наконец-то послушаться и заткнуться. Это во-первых. Точно как и мимолетное прикосновение его руки к Сэмовому плечу, когда тот подходит к бару, неожиданный намек на близость на публике – до того смущающий, что Сэм вздрагивает. Его все еще преследует то нереальное выражение глаз Дина тогда, в окне. В Клетке. В Сэмовых воспоминаниях о Клетке.

Барменша нетерпеливо сверлит его взглядом.

– Два пива? – собравшись, спрашивает Сэм. – И мы ищем Ти Джей? – торопясь, выговаривает он, надеясь на подтверждение. Но во взгляде барменши нет радушия, он оценивающий и холодный.

– А вы будете Винчестеры.

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. Дин, опираясь на локти, откидывается назад, на барную стойку и довольно улыбается своим ботинкам. Как будто у Дина есть хоть один шанс кого-то очаровать в этом баре, – и побоку самомнение. Они заявились сюда без приглашения, им здесь не рады, и Сэм до ужаса четко осознает, что женщины, все до единой, судят их обоих. Он так привык к тому, как на Дина смотрят люди в барах, что от полного отсутствия сексуального интереса ему почти так же не по себе, как от его избытка. Ведь Сэма это умышленное игнорирование касается не меньше, чем Дина. Это застает его врасплох, кожу будто покалывает и он сутулится.                                                                                 

– Это мы, – он пинает Дина по лодыжке, потому что Дину всегда лучше удавалось расположить к себе барменов, но Дин смотрит, как кто-то разбивает пирамиду на бильярдном столе, и даже не думает подыгрывать.

– Она подойдет к вам, когда закончит игру, – говорит женщина за стойкой и кивает на  бильярдный стол. И оставляет их одних.

Наблюдая за бильярдом, Дин кажется вполне себе довольным. Сэму, у которого уже лопатки свербят от чужих взглядов, почему-то гораздо неуютней, несмотря на то, что из них двоих именно Дин никогда не заходил на «Феминизм 101»и не раздумывал о своем отношении к патриархальной иерархии. Исполненный неловкости, Сэм поигрывает подставкой для бокала и гоняет струйки конденсата вниз по горлышку пивной бутылки. В заставленном бокалами зеркале за стойкой ему видно расколотое отражение собственного лица и затылка Дина в незнакомом ракурсе, из-за наклона стекла. Положение Диновых локтей и угол его собственных предплечий перекликаются, отражение в зеркале до дрожи напоминает Сэму статуэтки сандзару, которые были у Джесс.  Им не хватает только Каса: три вырезанные из дерева обезьянки на каминной полке, «не вижу зла, не слышу о зле и ничего не говорю о нём». Дину об этом он говорить не станет.

Пэтси Клайн тушит очередную одинокую недокуренную сигарету и деревянное постукивание по войлоку почти не слышно за легкой беседой. Женские голоса – то один, то другой – разговоры о работе, еде, новой группе, о молитвенном собрании, о новой подружке, чьих-то кошках, чьих-то мышках… за спиной Сэма их громкость постепенно растет, и лишь тогда он понимает, как все затихло, когда они переступили порог. Благодаря звукам он чувствует себя не таким заметным. Не таким меченым. Он сдвигается чуть ближе к привычной фигуре облокотившегося на стойку Дина, так, чтобы ощутить, как их плечи соприкасаются, и Дин не возражает. В зале – уютный полумрак, музыка успокаивает, и Сэм наконец-то может погрузиться в звон бокалов и ритм разговора, как во что-то близкое и знакомое. Это место – почти как любой другой бар, где  он выпивал один, любой, где он выпивал с Дином,  и  весь ужас мгновения, когда Сэм потерял себя, понемногу рассеивается. Здесь он может позволить ощущению одиночества и разлада от подземки и улиц над ней поблекнуть.

Сэм пьет свое пиво. Дин наклоняет голову набок, а это значит, что он чем-то заинтересовался: Сэм прослеживает его взгляд в зеркале и видит харлей. У Дина когда-то был кроссовый мотоцикл. Но он не может представить брата бородатым и в кожаной куртке с заклепками. Картинка вызывает у него улыбку и он опускает голову, а Дин поворачивается и смотрит на него искоса с молчаливым вопросом.

– Э-э, – делится Сэм, Дин пожимает плечами, сталкиваясь с братом и приканчивает свое пиво. Прибывают ещё две бутылки, Сэм снова платит и на этот раз женщина за стойкой улыбается. Сэм всей душой надеется, что она смотрит на него, потому что полные смутного желания, жадные взгляды, которые Дин украдкой бросает на двух девушек, целующихся в углу, незаметными не назовешь. Хотя, может это только Сэм так хорошо его знает.

А может, и нет.

Женщины у бильярдного стола что-то обсуждают, на время забросив игру. Дин говорит:

– Ты хочешь завтра кого-нибудь поискать? Выяснить, заметила ли что-то Кендра?

– Да, пожалуй, – отвечает Сэм. – Она уехала в Квинс. Но семья Дэниела проживает в Статен-Айленде. Мне придется сесть на паром.

– Если он пойдет ко дну, ты, по крайней мере, умеешь плавать, – говорит Дин. И затем: – Думаешь, они тоже такое видели? –  это как раз то, о чем Сэм думал последние два часа, но он все равно потрясен, когда Дин говорит это вслух.

– Я спрошу, – произносит Сэм, и следом: – Это было не по-настоящему.

– Да-да, ты говорил, – отвечает Дин и залпом выпивает полбутылки пива.

Сэм сомневается, что только он один видел отражения, и думает, что же, в таком случае, видел Дин. При этой мысли он хмурится и Дин бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц, вопросительный и искренний, но Сэм на мгновение вновь видит похоть в глазах Динова отражения и вынужден отвернуться. Дин никогда не смотрел, он никогда не посмотрит на него с таким откровенным вожделением. Сэм никогда не запускал пальцы в волосы Дина, не удерживал брата, распаленного, задыхающегося, насаженного на всю длину Сэмова члена. Но воспоминание все равно пробирает Сэма горячечной дрожью возбуждения и на расстоянии безопасней.

Пэтси в одиночестве заунывно спускается по долгой дороге. По ту сторону барной стойки, за столиком, расположенным в удобном уединении, кто-то склонился над ноутбуком. На другом столе пять женщин разложили бумаги, одна из них что-то объясняет, жестикулируя в свое оправдание над полупустыми бутылками вина. Парочка, целовавшаяся в углу, теперь разговаривает, держась за руки. Сэм отводит взгляд, задумавшись о других, о тех, у кого была буквально отнята жизнь. Думая о Дине с Сэмом без души.

– Всё хорошо, – говорит он. – Честно, – он не знает, правда это или ложь, но ради Дина он готов взять грех на душу. 

– Сделай одолжение, – отвечает Дин, тише и гораздо мрачнее, чем Сэм ожидал. Встревоженный, он окидывает его взглядом, но Дин на него не смотрит. Дин наблюдает за игроками у бильярдного стола, игра в разгаре, уже почти всё.

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм. – Я порасспрашиваю. Ты присоединишься или как?

– Я, наверное, проверю… партия! – со знанием дела восклицает Дин, когда последний шар уходит в лузу двойным рикошетом от потёртых бортов. Женщина, забившая его, улыбается, возвращает кий на подставку и поднимает на них глаза. Кивает.

– Ти Джей, – произносит Дин.

На ней джинсы и клетчатая рубашка, на стриженой голове бейсболка «Янкиз», а на заостренном лице – не менее острый интерес. Она совсем не во вкусе Бобби как женщина, но как охотник – самое то. В том, как она двигается – продуманно, чуть заметно медля при каждом шаге, сквозит скрываемая боль, что-то меняет в выражении глаз.Ти Джей – охотница, а не жертва, и когда она встает перед ними, то излучает такую же уверенность и хладнокровие, как Дин с револьвером в руке.

– Высокий – Сэм, – говорит она. – А смазливый – Дин.

Вокруг глаз собираются смешливые морщинки, но улыбка горчит. Она могла бы быть девушкой с фермы в Висконсине, суровой и милой, как тамошняя погода.

– Принцесса у нас Сэм, – говорит Дин и ее улыбка становится шире.

– У меня другие сведения, – отвечает она и Сэма пленяет вспышка понимания в её глазах. Дин рядом с ним замирает всего на мгновение, такое короткое, что Сэм и не заметил бы ничего, если бы все еще не прислонялся плечом к Диновой куртке. Дин в замешательстве: на сцену выходит Сэм.

Он говорит: «Ти Джей?» и протягивает руку, устремляясь в пространство, из которого безотчетно отшатнулся Дин.

У Ти Джей крепкое рукопожатие и такие рельефные мозоли, что Сэм уверен – она выходит на охоту с арбалетом.

– Когда мы виделись в последний раз, – произносит она, – тебя ещё и в планах не было. Ты вырос, Сэм Винчестер. – Выражение её глаз говорит больше, но, хотя Сэм готов побиться об заклад, что кое-что о Кэмпбеллах ей известно, она по-прежнему улыбается.

– Приятно познакомиться с другом Бобби, – говорит Сэм. 

– Взаимно, – отвечает Ти Джей, и, глядя на него, допивает пиво. – Вы закончили? Студия тут, с заднего хода.

Через дверь, которую Сэм и не заметил бы, если бы просто скользнул взглядом по переулку, она ведет их за угол и вверх по лестничному пролету, провонявшему кошачьей мочой. У Дина, идущего следом, одна рука засунута в карман куртки, он весь настороже, но дверь наверху лестницы – с врезным замком, – открывается всего лишь в чистенькую, скромно  меблированную квартиру. Диван-футон, плита, камин, крохотная кухонька и до половины  застекленная дверь – душевая, как надеется Сэм.

– Собственность моего друга, – говорит Ти Джей и бросает им ключи. – Так что, простыни кровью не заляпывать. – Дин поднимает глаза. Они носят распылитель с краской для символов и Ти Джей быстро окидывает их взглядом, словно знает об этом. Но говорит другое: – Бобби сказал, вы охотитесь на эту тварь в метро?

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. Вещмешок падает на диван, Дин достает соль, ведьмовские мешочки, пару ножей. Бесполезно.– Мы зашли на Пенн. Проехались этим утром по 1-ой линии.

– Есть идеи?

– Пока нет. Слыхала что-нибудь?

Ти Джей колеблется.

– Я не в курсе событий, – говорит она. – Два года назад в Луизиане повредила колено, разворошив гнездо самых злобных демонов, с которыми я когда-либо пересекалась. Вам, ребята, об этом, наверное, известно больше, чем мне. Не подумайте, что я спрашиваю, – поясняет она. – О некоторых вещах я и знать не хочу, понимаете? Этот ребенок… – Она пожимает плечами. – Газеты я читаю. Друзья у меня на автобусе стали ездить. И я знаю, что у Бобби, кроме вас, никого нет. Если что понадобится, звоните, лады? – По глазам видно, что рассказывает она не всё, но это ничего. Сэм тоже недоговаривает.

Но он отвечает: – Спасибо. Мы очень благодарны. И за место, где можно перекантоваться, – он свирепо смотрит до тех пор, пока Дин, не выпуская из рук соль, не отрывается от окна и не кивает.

– Не за что, – говорит Ти Джей, и медлит, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё. Выглядит это неловко, и Сэм вздергивает брови в ожидании. Но Ти Джей качает головой и говорит:

– Не-а. Ничего.

Дверь за ней захлопывается и её шаги неровным эхом затихают вниз по лестнице.

– Ты ей доверяешь?

– Бобби доверяет, – говорит Дин, и затем: – Он сказал, что в Цинциннати она была в числе первых. Передай-ка газету. И я умираю с голоду. Есть хочешь? Номера пиццы у телефона. Уверен.

Дин прав. Возле телефона рекламные листовки. «Лоренцо». «Домино». «Синьцзян Дим Сум». Сэм берет верхнюю и набирает номер. Дин широко разводит руки, пришпиливая символы.

– Пепперони, – произносит Сэм. – Большую.

– Да, – говорит Сэм. – С двойным сыром, – добавляет он, добывая из бумажника кредитку на имя Лин Хуо. Стены все обвешаны газетами, Дин победно взмахивает пультом и телевизор, мигнув, оживает. Сэм смотрит, как Дин щелкает каналы. Спорт, новости, реалити-шоу, два телеевангелиста, какая-то девушка с нью-джерсийским акцентом, удостоившаяся от Дина целой секунды внимания, и церемония на красной ковровой дорожке, заслужившая и того меньше.

Адрес на стопке счетов у телефона. «Нет, спасибо, на сегодня всё», – говорит Сэм, и Дин хмурится на экран телевизора. Оглядывает комнату. Его лицо светлеет, как только он видит DVD-диски на книжной полке. «Киновечер», – произносит Дин. У коробки, которой он машет Сэму, на обложке взрывы. Грохот будет еще тот.

Уже.

– Чудесно, – с набитым ртом говорит Дин.

В одной руке Сэм держит последний кусочек пиццы, пальцы другой – на кнопке прокрутки, но он уделяет телевизору достаточно внимания, чтобы словить пиротехнический дзен. Он думает о Дине, которого стало меньше. Его словно убыло. Дина, который так упорно боролся, чтобы вернуть Сэму целость, человека, ради спасения которого Сэм прошел через Ад в собственном сознании.

Интернет выдает больше полусотни сверхъестественных чудовищ, призраков, духов и мелких божков, охочих до человеческой жизни. До нематериальных составляющих–точно, но хотя бы не до души. Воспоминания, с которыми Сэм почти справляется. Бездушие все еще обжигает изнутри. Он не может удержаться, окидывает Дина взглядом – такие знакомые очертания, знакомый глубинный ток любви и извращенного, подавленного желания, – и он так рад, что может чувствовать всё это.

Дин поднимает глаза, как-будто вопросительно, как-будто вот-вот улыбнется, и Сэм опускает голову, утыкаясь в лэптоп, и читает дальше. Он ощущает, как проходит почти минута, пока Дин отводит взгляд, и когда он это делает, то лишь для того, чтобы беспокойно вскочить. Брат ногой зашвыривает коробки от пиццы под стол и, нахмурившись, начинает раскладывать диван, заваливая спинку подушками.

– Ты спальник брал?

– Посмотри в шкафу.

– Ха, – говорит Дин, выискивает и сваливает покрывала на импровизированную постель. На экране взрывается ещё больше машин. Сэм качает головой и захлопывает лэптоп. Он так ничего и не нарыл, а перед глазами уже все расплывается, словно он читает сквозь мутное стекло. Ему нужно поспать.

– Посторонись. Выключишь, когда закончишь, хорошо?

В ответ Дин ворчит и отодвигается, не оборачиваясь. Сэм утаскивает две подушки. Лампа у дивана выделяет лицо Дина, линию скул и очертания губ, отбрасывает на стену между книжными стеллажами его неподвижную на фоне белой краски тень. Когда силуэт его головы сдвигается, Сэм знает, что Дин посмотрел вниз. Затем, устроив целый театр теней на стене, Дин наклоняется и тушит свет.

 

~*~

 

– Сэм.

– Сэм.

– …какого…Дин?

Дин прижал его к кровати, обездвижив. Матрас не рассчитан на двоих. Брат налегает сверху всем весом, деревянные перекладины болезненно врезаются в спину и Дин всерьез придавил его плечо локтем.

– Ты проснулся?

– Уже да. Слезь.

Дин откатывается, задержав руку на запястье Сэма, там, где все ещё бешено колотится пульс. Во рту у Сэма кисло и сухо со сна.

– Не прикольно, чувак. Я тебе не боксерская груша. Держи свои костлявые колени при себе, – усталое рычание Дина, раздраженное и язвительное. Потом он говорит: – Кошмар? – и в голосе – затаенная мягкость, которую Сэм слышит так редко и поэтому особенно старается сберечь.

– Нет, – говорит он, такой тихий в темноте. И осмеливается: – Снилось, что я в баскетбол играл.

– В жизни бы не догадался, – отвечает Дин и вздыхает: – Университетский или НБА? Скажи, что девчонки из группы поддержки были теми еще горячими штучками.

Сэм смеется. Дин лениво бьет его в плечо, чтобы заткнуть, и он, попытавшись заглушить звук подушками, сдается.

– НБА, – говорит он. – Чемпионат. Финальный бросок.

– Ха, – говорит Дин и крепче сжимает пальцы на запястье Сэма.

В баскетбол играл Тайрелл. Тайрелл лежит неподвижно на больничной кровати в Белвью и Сэм обрывает смех. Он переворачивает ладонь вверх под рукой Дина и не отпускает ее всю ночь.

 

~*~

 

Смаргивая сон навстречу дню, просвечивающему белым сквозь сомкнутые веки, Сэм чует аромат свежесваренного кофе. Динова половина постели остыла. Сэм приподнимается  на подушках и, высунув руку, хватает настоящую кружку, а не бумажный стаканчик, и в изумлении распахивает глаза.

– Ты сделал кофе.

– Есть такие машинки, Сэм, сделают его за тебя. Нужно только на кнопочку „старт” нажать. – На Дине ботинки, Сэмов лэптоп раскрыт и сегодняшняя «Пост» разложена на столе. Он хмурится.

– Что стряслось?

Дин поднимает газету, на третьей странице обведена статья «Сонная Болезнь Поражает Метро». – Лорен ДеУитт, – произносит Дин. – Номер шесть. Вчера поздно ночью. Примерно тогда, когда ты пытался спихнуть меня с кровати. – Он смотрит искоса, опуская глаза, но Сэм не может прочесть Динов взгляд.

– Что?

– Оно расползается. Первая женщина, – говорит Дин. Затем: – У меня для тебя есть ещё парочка адресов. Сядешь на автобус.

– Ты со мной не пойдешь?

– Кому-то из нас нужно проверить станции и этот «кто-то» – не ты.

– Ну конечно, – медленно произносит Сэм.

– Там на кухне, на столе – вафли, – предлагает Дин. Не иначе, чей-то холодильник ограбил.

Сэм чуть откидывает голову, пьет кофе. У него замерзли ноги. Диван коротковат для его роста.

– Я не стеклянный – не разобьюсь, – говорит он.

– Знаю, – отзывается Дин. – Просто…скажем, вчера ты этого не выдержал. Или… – он бросает взгляд на кофейник. – Я не… Не тяну я прямо сейчас на идеального Дина в твоем представлении, да?

Раздраженный, Сэм говорит: – Ещё кофе? – И продолжает: – Если бы это была идеальная жизнь, как я себе ее представляю, то погода была бы теплее и на завтрак давали бы блинчики.

Дин ворчит.

Направляясь к вафлям, Сэм говорит: – Ты храпишь. И носки свои повсюду разбрасываешь.

– Да ну? – отвечает Дин. – Чувак, я само совершенство, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Твой самый лучший брат, как бы там ни было.

Сэм замечает: – Тебе не влетело только потому, что ты сварил кофе. – И добавляет: – Только ты…

В горле встает ком, словно лед глотаешь, когда он понимает, что только что сказал. Он, должно быть, изменился в лице. Но именно Дин подходит к кофейнику, снова наливает кофе, отвинчивает фляжку, щедро плещет в каждую кружку. Молча передает.

Сэм поднимается. Принимает душ, умудряясь забыть и бритву, и джинсы. Притихший,чистый и полностью одетый, он цепляет газету и читает, опираясь о кухонный шкафчик и поджав пальцы ног на холоде линолеума. Статья – всего лишь пересказ имен и дат, которые Сэму уже известны, туда подкинуто несколько цитат от врачей, готовых авторитетно рассуждать о пациентах, которых они ни разу не видели. Статью вполне объясняет то, что Лорен – из старой нью-йоркской торговой аристократии, меценат Метрополитен-оперы с неустановленными доходами, начесом и квартирой на Пятой Авеню.

– Лишнее доказательство того, что на метро ездят все, – говорит Сэм. Перемирие. Он отрывается от стойки. На столе карта. Отставляя только что налитый Дином кофе, он раскрывает её. Пока то, что прячется внизу, не начало захватывать людей с других линий метро, Лорен, которую обнаружили бродящей по платформе 28-ой, в шубе и малиновых сапожках от Маноло, ограничила их поиски до шести станций и всего мили подземного пути. Но нет гарантии, что тварь не расползется, и хотя сон Сэма не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем мгновением, когда он взглянул в глаза Динова отражения в окне вагона метро, его не покидает зудящее ощущение срочности.

– По-моему, нам следует спуститься туда и осмотреться, – говорит он.

– Я думал, ты все больше по сбору информации, – Сэм узнает веб-страничку, которую Дин разглядывает. Фуга – бесцельное бегство в психотическом состоянии. Сэму там тоже ничего не пригодилось.

– Мы попробовали вчера побывать на месте преступления и это дало результат, – настаивает Сэм. – Нам нужен очевидец.

– У нас он есть, – говорит Дин и поднимает глаза. – Эй, Сэм. Когда ты клевал носом там, внизу, ты не заметил чего-нибудь странного? Людей с хвостиками? Демонов общественных мест? Вампиров? А?

– Только иллюзию, – отвечает Сэм. – Даже не… – он пожимает плечами. Ему случалось видеть и похуже. Гораздо хуже.

– Выясни, может, те парни просто глюки ловили, – говорит Дин. – Узнай, выслеживает оно своих жертв или выбирает наобум. Посмотри, может их связывает что-то еще. Ну же, Сэм, займись делом. Давай кокнем эту штуку и свалим отсюда, лады?

– Ладно, – отвечает Сэм. Потом, уязвленный, произносит: – Дин, я все понимаю. Но чем ты хуже, чтобы пускать в расход тебя, а?

– Сэм, – говорит Дин.

– Тебя это касается так же, как и меня, – произносит Сэм. Потом вздыхает и прибавляет: – Где ты будешь? – В метро сотовый не ловит и Сэмово отслеживание по GPS на телефоне Дина не сработает. Как и GPS, который, как подозревает Сэм, Дин установил на его телефон. Он заставляет Дина набросать ему список.

 

~*~

 

Когда он опять ныряет в «Еву», Дина возле бара нет. На этот раз он кивает женщине в дверях и проходит без расспросов. За стойкой уже другая – синие волосы, в ложбинке между грудей перепутались цепочками три серебряных креста, но она ему улыбается.

– Ты Сэм Винчестер? – спрашивает она и Сэм отвечает улыбкой. – Он в задней комнате с Ти Джей и Соф, – говорит она. – Ты  всем берешь?

– Ага, – произносит Сэм и бросает два доллара в коробку для чаевых, пока она откупоривает четыре пива.

Рядом с Дином  пустой стакан, полная крошек тарелка с кексами, две карты метро и компания. На угловом месте откинулась назад Ти Джей, бейсболка надвинута на стоящие торчком короткие вихры, рядом шумно потирает и стискивает ладони женщина в платиновых кудрях. Соф, судя по словам барменши.

Слушая их, Дин успевает поприветствовать Сэма только взмахом ресниц, но то, как он наклоняет голову в его сторону и придвигается плечом, радушнее любых слов.

– Как сейчас помню возвращение с митинга против Восьмой поправки, – говорит Соф. – В 89-ом на меня напали и ограбили, и черт, в метро я больше ни ногой, пока там не появился вооруженный патруль. Эй, кексику?

– Не откажусь, – говорит Сэм.

– «Верни себе ночь» – вот это было радикально. Помнишь, детка? А потом митинг в поддержку реформы здравоохранения, тот, на котором выступала Хилари, а мы все были в розовом? Это было какое-то сумасшествие. У нас была шестифутовая перетяжка с внушительными буферами… – показывает она – …а у них – все те же старенькие диско-пульты на Юнион-сквер. Мы образовали живую цепь, чтобы её развернуть…

Потом она говорит: – Ты хотел узнать о Лорен? – до Сэма, только занявшего свое точное место рядом с Дином, доходит, что они уже работают, и он поднимает глаза.

– Мы ждем, дорогуша, – суховато произносит Ти Джей, но, при взгляде на позы, ее и Соф, на то, как лежат их руки, как они улыбаются, эта ирония не царапает слух. Он думает, что, скорее всего, они любовницы. В том, как они соприкасаются, видна неосознанная близость, которую почти невозможно подделать: после дня, проведенного врозь, он прижался коленом к колену Дина, а ведь они – братья.

– Мы пообщались лет двадцать назад, – рассказывает Соф. – В те времена я бегала в это кафе с самого Ист-Сайда. На втором этаже был зал для вечеринок, и Мори, Морис, обычно устраивал эти бальные танцы. Я имею в виду, когда требуются перчатки для дам, маленькие белые перчатки, понимаете? И там группа одна играла. Я знала виолончелиста, Андрея. Сейчас его уже нет в живых.

Она пожимает плечами. – Народ туда ходил разношерстный. Трансвеститам многим нравилось. Но была ещё эта компашка с Манхэттена, которая обычно показывалась в настоящих жемчугах и в норке до пят. Лорен была одной из них. Уже тогда за ней  таскалась свита из студенток. Для меня они все были на одно лицо, но она многих попользовала. Больше я их не видела, никого. Миленькие крошки.

– Так она… – Дин склоняет голову набок.

– Голубчик, мы не навешивали ярлыков. Оставили это лесбиянкам, – Легкая ухмылка в сторону Ти Джей отмечает общее прошлое. Сэму знаком этот взгляд. – Но она не бросала тех девушек коротать ночь дома  в одиночестве, если ты об этом. У нее были деньги. Она знала, чего хочет и, боже правый, у этой женщины не было сердца. Однажды я видела, как она отчитала кого-то, и это было совсем не мило.

– Думаешь, она по-прежнему кого-нибудь снимает?

– Я слышала, она вышла замуж. Если уж об этом зашла речь. Хотя я больше нигде её не видела. Невелика потеря.

– Грубо, – говорит Ти Джей.

– Ты её не знала, детка. Поверь мне.

– Спасибо, – произносит Дин.

– Не за что. Полагаете, я не знаю, зачем вы спрашиваете? Это как-то связано с подземкой? – Она бросает взгляд на  Ти Джей, и та улыбается, качая головой.

– Да ладно. Потом расскажешь, – говорит она, а затем: – Солнышко, я не требовала от тебя перестать охотиться. Я знаю, что ты всё время присматриваешься.

Ти Джей отвечает ей улыбкой, – неторопливой, тонкой, – и Соф корчит рожицу. Потом она говорит: – Берите ещё кексов. Они вкусные. Распродажа выпечки прямо на рабочем месте.

Как и Ти Джей, Соф одета в  джинсы и флисовый  жакет. Сэм оглядывает ее прежде, чем успевает себя одернуть: манерой одеваться она отличается от корпоративных служащих, ездящих на работу в метро.

Это не остается незамеченным.  

– Седьмой класс, – поясняет она. – Пятнадцать лет в нью-йоркской системе государственных школ. Мне за такое медаль полагается. Я – Соф, – говорит она. – Партнерша Ти Джей.

– Сэм, – представляется Сэм.

– Да я вроде как догадалась, – произносит Соф и бросает на Дина до странности испытующий взгляд. – Ну и… Сколько вы уже…?

– Нам пора, – говорит Ти Джей. – Дашь знать, если ещё что понадобится, Дин?

– Конечно, – отвечает Дин. – Ещё раз спасибо.

– Не вопрос, – говорит Соф. – Звякни ей, если тебе ещё что-нибудь будет нужно, сладкий. Ей уже невтерпеж.

Ти Джей проглатывает смешок. – Вон, – говорит она.

– Я такая ейная сучка, – говорит Соф, но на губах у нее по-прежнему играет печальная и довольная улыбка, и когда они скрываются в дверях, её рука засунута в задний карман джинсов Ти Джей.

– Эй, – обращается Сэм к Дину, откидываясь на стуле. – Когда это ты связался с Ти Джей?

– Она мне позвонила, – отвечает Дин. И тут же: – Я умею быть любезным.

– Да-да, хорошо, – говорит Сэм. – Ну и? Ты что-то нашел?

– Три четверти мили, – произносит Дин. – Собачонка. Не-а, ничего. Вообще. Я три раза видел фокусника внизу. И кто-то пытался всучить мне Библию. Бла-бла-бла, Евангелическая церковь для верующих желает научить спасенных служить. Знакомо звучит? И как думаешь, где-нибудь существует расписание дежурств для уличных музыкантов? Через каждые час и два квадратных ярда?

Кажется, Дин вполне серьезен.

– Никогда об этом не думал, – отвечает Сэм.

– Я тоже, – говорит Дин. – Я облазил все эти  гребаные станции. На стенах ничего, в граффити – ни единого символа, ЭМП чист. Как здесь ещё пива добыть?

День под землей не прошел бесследно. После него Дин выглядит усталым, кожа потускнела, волосы на затылке примяты, а спереди – взъерошены, как всегда, когда Дин расстроен.

– Ты как? – торопливо спрашивает Сэм, пока Дин не успел от него отмахнуться, как будто это все неважно.

– В шоколаде, – отвечает Дин. Он на мгновение отводит глаза, одаривая девушку в красном платье и ботинках от Мартенса такой рассеянной улыбкой, что она нерешительно ухмыляется в ответ, а потом говорит: – Слишком много людей. Такое чувство, как будто я вёл собственное телешоу. «Что это?», «Что вы делаете?», «Ну, и как оно, получается?»… – он трясет головой.

– Но проблем не было? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Не-а, – говорит Дин. – Никаких.

Сэм барабанит пальцами по столу.

– Встретил кое-кого, – рассказывает Дин. – Парочку ветеранов. – Он пожимает плечами. Потом толкает к Сэму пустую бутылку. – Принеси мне выпить, сучка, – говорит он.

– Пиво, водку или все вместе? – спрашивает Сэм. Дин говорит: – Пиво, – и Сэм, словив  свирепый взгляд женщины, вероятно, обнаружившей что-то личное в Диновом обращении, относит пустые бутылки к бару. Барменша одна и работы невпроворот. Сэму это знакомо.

Когда он возвращается к столу, Дин уже опять развернул карты. Привычная схема, которой они обычно пользуются, лежит поверх геологической карты США, та выглядит гораздо сложнее, но на обоих – броские и запутанные Диновы пометки. Пока Сэм вел опрос, Дин собирал информацию. Он отметил скальную основу, уровни грунтовых вод, линии разломов, глубину, затопление, электропровода. Всё, что предположительно  дало бы шанс спрогнозировать или повлиять на то, что они ищут под землей. Обведенные кружочками станции – это отдельная история, они постепенно смыкаются, начиная с длинного отрезка пути, по которому ездил Дэниел, и заканчивая шестью станциями Лорен. Искать следует там – где-то под этими линиями, между Линкольн-Авеню и 42-ой станцией. Это ясно обоим.

– Так как прошел твой день? – спрашивает Дин.

Сэм отвечает: – Выиграл бесплатное печенье у гёрлскаута и какую-то книгу о летающих тарелках. Ты знал, что в 72-ом на землю высадились пришельцы?

– Я думал, это случилось в сороковые, – говорит Дин.

– Те человечки были серые, – на полном серьезе заявляет Сэм.

– Может быть, это оно самое и есть, – произносит Дин. – Пришелец в метро.

– Да ладно, – говорит Сэм. – Там точно что-то есть, просто нужно понять, что именно. – Он замолкает на миг. – У Дэниела рак, – произносит он. Порой с трудом вспоминается,что люди умирают по обычным причинам. – Жена Дэниела открыла дверь и разрыдалась. Ему осталось… около года?

– Угум, – отзывается Дин.

– Ты у меня в долгуза четыре часа в автобусе и две поездки на пароме, – говорит Сэм. Но они ведь не знали, что Дэниел умирает. Его подстерег безмолвный убийца, не менее смертоносный, чем любой сверхъестественный монстр. – Я отыскал также девушку Тайрелла. Она славная, – произносит Сэм и надеется, что вот сейчас Дин ухмыльнется ему, радостно и открыто – «Сэмми! Девушки!». Такого не было. Уже давно.

Он говорит: – Они встретились на 7-ой, на Манхэттене, но она вышла на 5-ой, до того, как он изменился. Он ничего не говорил. Никаких приступов головокружения, слепых пятен, глюков в окнах. Дин… Кендра сказала, что он как раз получил письмо из Северной Каролины. Вез его матери, чтобы вместе открыть. Это была полная спортивная стипендия, баскетбол. Он так и не узнал.

– Ты ей веришь? – спрашивает Дин. – Насчет того, что он ничего не видел, прежде чем окончательно отбыть?

– Да, верю, – отвечает Сэм. – К тому же я поговорил с людьми из «Стоунволла». У них ничего. И я звонил Бобби. Освежил его представление о Статуе Свободы. Но у него по-прежнему никаких идей. Я хватаюсь за соломинку. Кроме места, этих людей ничего не связывает.

– Интересная у них жизнь, – произносит Дин и вздергивает бровь, глядя на Сэма.

– Тогда оно ошиблось братом, – говорит Сэм.

– Я другое слыхал, – говорит Дин и Сэм вздрагивает. – Да ладно, Сэм, терминатор хотя бы обеспечил тебе перепих.

– Ну спасибо, – говорит Сэм, сам не в восторге от собственных первичных инстинктов. – Ты закончил? – Ему не по себе от того, как напряженно глазеет на них девушка за столиком позади Дина и, каждый раз, когда кто-то проходит мимо, ему кажется, что его осуждают. Здесь им не место, они не вписываются, такие же чужеродные, как и на запруженных улицах города.

– А ты торопишься?

– Сидя здесь, мы ничего не решим, – говорит Сэм. Они уже почти у двери, когда он вспоминает о бесплатной еде. – Постой, – говорит он и возвращается за кексами.

Когда он оборачивается, Дин в одиночестве ждет его возле бара. Телевизор беззвучно транслирует какой-то бейсбольный матч, но Дин повернулся к залу спиной и опустил голову. Он – тот, кого каждый знает в лицо, и никто – по имени, о ком и не вспомнят, когда он уйдет, он так привык натягивать эту маску, что однажды она стала его лицом. Вот он какой – Дин без Сэма. И это больно видеть. Это не брат Сэма, это – его отец, одиноко стоящий в конце бара.

В зеркале за стойкой Дин поднимает глаза. Встречается с Сэмом взглядом. Он не улыбается, но его глаза чуть светлеют, а линия рта смягчается – изменения столь незначительны, что если бы Сэм не знал Дина так хорошо, он бы их пропустил. Дин рядом с Сэмом – нечто совершенно иное, чем просто Дин. Или Дин с Сэмом без души.

Прежде чем он осознает, что собирается сделать, Сэм шагает вперед и протягивает руку. Это не похлопывание по плечу. Ему нужно увериться, что Дин здесь, с ним, и Сэм – в баре в Нью-Йорке, у всех на глазах, – Сэм обхватывает брата обеими руками и зарывается лицом Дину в шею. Под его ладонями Дин прочен, как блок цилиндров, жарок, как лето. Он жестко топорщится ключами, бумажником и револьвером, который обещал не брать; на животе, где на его футболке смыкаются руки Сэма – он мягче; колючий от пробивающейся щетины, насквозь пропитавшийся запахом подземки.

Сэму перепадает целых две секунды, прежде чем Дин отдергивается. Это больше, чем он надеялся получить, и какой-то миг, достаточно долгий для того, чтобы задуматься всерьез, он изумленно задается вопросом, не собирается ли Дин на самом деле позволить себя обнять. Он не хотел бы упустить ничего. Этот Дин – настоящий и целый.

Затем Дин крепко задвигает ему локтем в живот и выворачивается из объятий. Выставив раскрытую ладонь, такую напряженную, что линии на ней кажутся шрамами, Дин обозначает дистанцию.

– Сэм, – возмущенно.

– Извини, – отвечает Сэм, но не отодвигается. Он далек от раскаяния, и Дин это знает. Закатив глаза, Дин на мгновение отводит взгляд, потом снова смотрит, не в состоянии придумать, что сказать. Они так не делают. Необходимо судьбоносное событие, чтобы Винчестеры обнялись, неважно – на людях или нет.

Но, по расчетам Сэма, он является, по крайней мере, половиной всех оставшихся Винчестеров, что дает ему не просто право решающего голоса. И Дин – с сияющими глазами, порозовевший от смущения, оживший: Сэм думает, что им нужно чаще так делать. Мысль стоящая.

– Что? – спрашивает Дин. Уголок его рта изогнут в выражении, прочесть которое Сэм не может. Он никогда его раньше не видел. Это завораживает.

– Ничего, – отвечает Сэм. Но через полквартала он все ещё улыбается. Над спагетти и фрикадельками, над клетчатой льняной скатертью, над корзинкой для хлеба и пластиковыми стаканчиками, в которые Дин тыкает с брезгливой подозрительностью, Сэм не перестает улыбаться. Словно, когда он прикасается к Дину, тот Дин, которого он видит, и ощущение Дина в Сэмовом сознании сливаются в единую личность. А если реален Дин, то реален и Сэм, он цел, не рассыпается на кусочки, он в ладах с самим собой.

Счастливо развалившийся на своем сиденье, Сэм может позволить себе расслабиться, отпустив сознание крутить дело и так, и сяк, не вдаваясь в детали по каждой жертве. Он размышляет об ощущении от веса Динова кольта на своем животе, о китаянке в метро и фотографиях в газетной статье…

– Дин.

– Да, Сэм? – Взгляд, который Дин обращает на него, иначе как опасливым, не назовешь.

– Ты учел камеры видеонаблюдения в метро?

– …вот блин, – говорит Дин, роняя спагетти и подливку с зависшей на полпути ко рту вилки.

– Да?

– Да.

Дин выворачивает карманы куртки, чтобы достать из новой пачки закатанных в пластик карточек два удостоверения транспортной полиции. Одно слегка потрепанное, чтобы скрыть размытый оттиск, но, опять же, это лучшее, что он смог сделать при такой срочности. В интересах профессионализма, они сначала доедают пасту, а потом Сэм находит адрес, а Дин – идущий в нужном направлении автобус.

У ворчливой ночной охраны уходит полтора часа на то, чтобы скинуть изображения на диски. Сэм совершает вылазку за пластиковыми конвертами и ярлыками, «Призраками Нью-Йорка» для себя и «Новым ученым» и «Пентхаусом» – для Дина, как и за упаковками «Твинкиз» и «Орео». Они с Дином сидят рядом, колено к колену, роняя крошки на страницы. До сути ещё не добрались, не знают, ни что там, внизу, ни как его прикончить, но Сэм знает, что у них есть всамделишный свидетель, тот, который не станет беспомощно пялиться на него, как Джанель Робертсон, или рыдать, как Кендра. Долгая обратная дорога пешком в темноте заставляет Сэма даже слегка подпрыгивать, вышагивая рядом с надежным, все ещё немного сердитым и исполненным долготерпения Дином. Он спокоен, доволен, досыта наевшись спагетти, карманы набиты кексами и помеченными, упакованными дисками, с ним Дин.

Их преимущество в том, что они знают точно когда, где и на каком поезде начала поездку каждая жертва, а на лэптопе Сэма установлена до неприличия эффективная программа распознавания лиц. Из них двоих именно Сэм, едва втиснув ноги под стол, вглядывается в монитор и монтирует уловленные изображения в узнаваемые последовательности кадров. Дин отрубился перед телевизором, перестав даже периодически выдавать «Уже готово?». Сэму только и остается, что, изредка отрывая глаза от экрана, разглядывать его профиль, и к тому времени, как он заканчивает…

– Дин?

… Дин спит, все ещё полусидя, опираясь на подушки, полностью одетый, вплоть до ботинок, защитным жестом накрыв пульт. Сэм и сам устал. Он стаскивает одежду, медленно натягивает свою футболку и боксеры, и прежде чем рухнуть на постель, разувает Дина. Дин занимает больше своей доли дивана, но Сэм слишком устал, чтобы жаловаться. Вместо этого, он сворачивается у Дина под боком, тепло, хоть и неудобно при таком количестве одежды, и засыпает.

Ему снится, что он идет по пляжу. Прозрачно-голубое небо, песок не уступает солнцу белизной, и каждый уходящий в него шаг выворачивает на поверхность множество крошечных ракушек – изящных, бледно-кремовых и розовых, таких мелких, что их миниатюрные острые края приятно покалывают Сэмову кожу. Небольшие косые волны с ленивой неспешностью плещутся о берег, спускающийся к воде так отлого, что кажется почти ровным. Сэм идет медленно, но у кромки прибоя его ожидает неясная фигура. Вначале он думает, что видит девушку с длинными темными волосами, и на мгновение он пленен улыбкой, такой нежной, что перехватывает дыхание, но фигура затуманивается, превращаясь в кого-то широкоплечего и совсем не такого изящного. Чуть позже он узнает в ней Дина. И почти сразу же осознает, что они оба обнажены, но, как бывает в некоторых снах, в этой наготе нет ни похоти, ни стыда. Он не удивлен, когда Дин улыбается ему через плечо, отголоском той девичьей улыбки – нежно и тепло, как никогда в жизни. Когда это так естественно – прильнуть к спине брата, как делает Сэм. Его руки обнимают Дина за пояс, а Диновы  – опускаются ему на бедра, кожа к коже. Дин как раз подходящего для Сэма роста.

У их ног – теплые волны, но океан безбрежен.

– Сэм.

– Мм?

– Сэм. Убери нафиг свои дурацкие волосы с моего лица.

Его мучительно вытаскивает в реальность ночи. Это больно. Дин отталкивает его, тянет за волосы. Сэм протестует, пытается уцепиться. Под пальцами не кожа, а ткань.

– Богом клянусь, Сэм, спать будешь на полу.

Дин, под всей этой одеждой. Проснувшись в реальном мире, Сэм отдергивает руки, а затем, неловким рывком, почти всего остального себя. Они и раньше ночевали в одной кровати, но ни разу до этого он не просыпался, положив голову Дину на плечо или с плотно вжатой в живот пряжкой его ремня. В этом есть какая-то смущающая интимность, и дело не столько в прикосновениях, сколько в доверии.

– Прости, я не хотел.

– Ещё раз так сделаешь – совсем не захочешь.

Кровать скрипит и сдвигается, когда Дин с порывистой, сердитой небрежностью раздевается и вновь ныряет на свободное место под одеяло, пока Сэм демонстративно остается на своей половине постели.

– Скажи, что это был сон.

– Завтра скажу.

– Ха, – но голос Дина тягучий от усталости и через несколько минут он уже спит.

Сэм осторожно придвигается ближе. Вытягивает руку так, чтобы кончиками пальцев забраться под изгиб Диновой спины – не так близко, как ему бы хотелось, но достаточно далеко, чтобы это выглядело нечаянным, если захотят придраться. Он уверен, что в воздухе пахнет солью.

Однако, когда, перед самым рассветом, Сэм просыпается снова, вовсе не он обнимает Дина. Это Дин обхватил его, забросив руку на грудь и посапывая в плечо, а когда Сэм пытается высвободиться, Дин ворчит и крепче сжимает хватку.

– Эй, – шепчет Сэм. Он всего лишь человек. И вовсе не планировал просыпаться рядом с братом, прильнувшим к нему так нежно, словно они любовники, вызывая такое щемящее чувство. Которое ему тоже необходимо.

– А? – а затем Дин просыпается, отползает в сторону и говорит: – Черт, Сэм, прости, я…

– …се хорошо, – отзывается Сэм и тащит одеяла обратно, подтягивая Дина, перекатывающегося в сонной борьбе с простынями. – Заткнись, – говорит он, хотя Дин и так ничего не сказал, и укладывает Дина на место, заправляя три слоя хлопка и трикотажа, остающиеся между Сэмовой и его кожей. Покрывала он оставляет ровно столько, чтобы подоткнуться поближе, повторяя собой твердые очертания Динова тела. – Просто позволь мне… – произносит он и зарывается носом Дину в затылок, где волоски такие короткие, щекочущие и мягкие. Это только бледная тень той близости, в которой нуждается Сэм, когда, при свете дня, вина тащится за ним по пятам и кроется в каждом взгляде. Справиться с желанием он не может. Он пытался.

– Надеюсь, это ты во сне, Сэмми, – бормочет Дин.

Сэм крепче сжимает руки. Он никогда не спрашивал, что снится Дину. Считал, что знает.

Второе утро кряду Сэм просыпается от запаха кофе. Он слышит шум воды в душе, постель, там, где спал Дин, уже остыла, а Сэм все ещё щеголяет полувставшим членом и полным мочевым пузырем. Больше откладывать подъем невозможно. Он стонет, потягивается и скатывается с кровати, ушибаясь о половицы.

– Поторопись, – кричит он Дину, но плеск не прекращается, а Сэму очень нужно облегчиться. Это же не как в доме у Бобби, в раковину он сходить не может, – там полно немытых кружек. Он гремит ручкой, но душ льется по-прежнему.

– Дин!

– Потерпи минутку, а? – кричит в ответ Дин, но Сэм не может ждать. Он поворачивает ручку как раз, когда душ замолкает, а воду Дин пускал погорячее. В комнату валит пар. Сэм ныряет внутрь, откидывает крышку и сонно, на автомате, прицеливается в унитаз.

– Ну, у тебя и воспитание! – говорит Дин.

– Ты мог запереть дверь, – отвечает Сэм. Полотенца, сложенные на раковину слева от него, исчезают. Дин не отвечает. Они не запираются без крайней необходимости.

– Хм, – приглушенно говорит Дин. Сэм заканчивает, оборачивается. Он собирался оставить Дина в покое, но тот не хватается за полотенце в приступе оскорбленной стыдливости. Он вытирается так, как будто Сэма тут нет вообще. Сэм не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, потому что Дин понятия не имеет о том, как эта голая, мокрая кожа действует на член Сэма, но, пока есть возможность, смотреть он не перестанет.

Дин не велит ему выметаться. Сэм прислоняется к двери душевой кабинки и смотрит, как брат вытирается, наполняет раковину и намыливается.

– Ты так и будешь здесь торчать?

– А ты против?

Дин пожимает плечами, поднимает подбородок и приставляет лезвие к горлу. Сэм наблюдает за зеркалом, где Дин протер чистую полосу на запотевшей поверхности. На этот раз никаких иллюзий, только они сами.

– Развлекаешься на дармовщинку, Сэм? – произносит Дин, бритва в руке даже не дрогнет.

– Выкуси, – машинально отвечает Сэм. А затем неуклюже: – Я вовсе не имел в виду…

– Я знаю, – говорит Дин и коротко улыбается в зеркале кривой усмешкой. Потом опускает взгляд, полоща бритву в раковине, и на миг становится так похож на того Дина в окне, что Сэм вынужден затаить дыхание и отвести взгляд. На Дине нет ничего, кроме амулета и истертого полотенца вокруг бедер, от мокрых волос на плечах капли воды, он безо всяких усилий может заставить дыхание Сэма замереть в груди, и это так чертовски неправильно.

Когда он возвращает взгляд, у Дина на щеке тонкая полоска крови.

– Ты как?

– Превосходно. Спасибо. Что это было прошлой ночью? Осьминог?

– Пляж. Всего лишь пляж.

– Так что, ты обнимал песочные замки? Для таких, как ты, делают верши, – говорит Дин.

–Да ладно, – отвечает Сэм. – Тебе понравилось, – а затем произносит, не отпуская  взгляд Дина в зеркале: – Дин. Баскетбол. А теперь море. Думаю, мне снится то, что видели они.

Пауза. За ней: – Думаешь? – уточняет Дин.

Сэм отвечает: – Мы сейчас не об одержимости говорим. Это как кино смотреть.

– Хм, – скептически произносит Дин.

– Я не волнуюсь, – говорит Сэм. Хотя это неправда. В животе тошнотворным клубком скручивается страх, каждый раз, когда он думает о том, что может потерять. Себя. Дина. И он никак не может избавиться от ужаса, охватывающего его при мысли о пустых оболочках, в которые превратились те люди в метро.

Кастиэль мог сотворить такое мановением руки.

– Ты бы бросил охоту? Если бы я попросил? – выдает Сэм.

В зеркале Дин смотрит на него в ответ. – Я бросал, – отвечает он и вытирает бритву. – Не очень-то хорошо получилось, – договаривает он.

Сэм отводит взгляд. Не надо было ему ничего говорить. Вид Дина, напрягшегося, в ожидании следующего удара, который нанесет ему Сэм, разрывает сердце.

Затем Дин прибавляет: – Я старался.

Сэм говорит: – Не надо было тебя просить, – Это чертовски больно. Он дважды подвел Дина с Лизой и Беном, а Дин любил их обоих.

Дин медленно произносит: – Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из нас считал, что существует малейшая надежда на твое возвращение, меня бы там не было, – его глаза в зеркале, честные и откровенные, удерживают Сэмов взгляд. Дин выкладывает все начистоту, все карты на стол. – Кто ещё, черт возьми, будет стирать мне носки? – говорит он и хватает джинсы. – Постарайся не утонуть в душе, Сэмми, ты уже большой мальчик. – И ухмыляется, закрывая дверь.

Когда Сэм выходит из душа, Дин смотрит клипы из роликов видеонаблюдения, которые Сэм клеил прошлой ночью. Тихо гудит вентилятор лэптопа.

– Что-нибудь дельное?

– Пока нет.

В кофейнике еще остался кофе. Сэм наливает себе и топчется у Дина за спиной, заглядывая ему через плечо. Дин наблюдает за Дэниелом на неприятно смазанной черно-белой записи в реальном времени. Судя по таймеру в левом верхнем углу экрана, сейчас 7:42 утра в четверг, 10 февраля, и вагон переполнен. Это 14-ая станция, на которой семьдесят человек изо всех сил притворяются, что они одни в помещении, где личное пространство сведено к каким-то двум дюймам, а территории обозначены руками на поручнях. Станция, где люди слепо выдавливаются из дверей, устремляясь в кредитные учреждения Среднего Манхэттена и художественные галереи Челси. Черный – цвет денег, кашемира, кожаных перчаток и сшитой вручную итальянской обуви. Дэниел почти в центре вагона, между высокой женщиной в белом полупальто и мужчиной с идеально очерченной лысиной величиной с бильярдный шар.

Каждый раз, когда поезд останавливается, люди в вагоне размещаются по-новому. При торможении они скапливаются у прохода, заключают временные перемирия, пропуская друг друга, устраивают миниатюрные перепалки на десяти квадратных дюймах пространства под ногами. Дэниел двигается вместе с толпой: перемещаясь на пару шагов вперед, потом на столько же – назад. В окна он не смотрит. Его голова опущена: он выглядит полусонным, но, когда поезд срывается с 23-ей станции и женщина в белом полупальто что-то говорит ему, он поднимает голову и кивает.

Дэниел работает на Коламбус-авеню. Он специалист по генеалогии, вот уже двадцать два года служащий в Церкви Святых Последнего Дня. Через три остановки он должен выйти из метро, вместе с потоком пассажиров поднявшись по ступенькам, и выбраться  в ледяное раннее утро нью-йоркских улиц. Позади остается Пенн-Стейшн. 42-ая улица. Дэниел не шевелится. В отличие от мужчины с псалтырем в кожаном переплете напротив, он не выпрямляется, не вздергивает плечи, не скашивает подбородок так, что сразу становится ясно – прочь с дороги, он сходит.

Дэниел стоит неподвижно. Правая рука расслабленно висит вдоль тела. Левая сжимает поручень. Рост позволяет ему ухватиться  удобно и крепко, и на ногах он устойчив.

В профиль он выглядит так же, как и двадцать минут назад. Вот только пропустил свою остановку.

Он придет в движение в любую минуту.

Но нет.

66-ая пролетает мимо. Две остановки подряд мужчина в бейсболке «Лейкерс» стоически возвышается в центре прохода, пока женщина с рюкзаком не просит его подвинуться и он не отступает в сторону с озадаченной и извиняющейся улыбкой, словно и не осознавал, сколько места занимает. Проносится 72-ая. 79-ая. Дэниела толкает плечом опоздавший, проталкиваясь на свободное место. Повиснув на поручне, Дэниел медленно поворачивается.

У него ужасающе пустое лицо. Его там нет.

– Бинго, – говорит Дин.

У Сэма нет слов. Он видел людей, разорванных в клочья, выпотрошенных, расчлененных, он и сам причинял зло. Но эту бескровную, безболезненную, бездумную, нелогичную и безликую жестокость тяжело выносить и еще тяжелее понять. Как будто то, что за человек Дэниел, ровным счетом ничего не значит.

Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, с чем или с кем они столкнулись. Но, глядя на лицо Дэниела, думая о Джанель, Сэм знает, что там, в Скенектади,он был прав. Они должны разобраться с этим делом.

В стенном шкафу стоит табурет. Сэм достает его и усаживается, скрючив ноги под столом, а Дин на быстрой перемотке просматривает остаток поездки Дэниела. Тот ещё десять минут висит на поручне, опустив голову и не шевелясь. В четверть девятого он начинает дрожать, его рука то сжимается,то разжимается. Еще десять минут спустя он отпускает поручень и идет по вагону. Двигается медленно, резкими, лишенными координации рывками, словно не умеет обращаться с собственными ногами, а людей, окружающих его, не осознает вовсе. Когда он доходит до конца вагона, то останавливается и полчаса таращится на запертую дверь. Несмотря на грохот, рывки и движение людей вокруг, каждый раз, когда поезд останавливается или трогается, Дэниел сохраняет неподвижность.

Когда он разворачивается обратно, они видят его лицо. Оно такое же пустое, как и полчаса назад. Но он ломает руки. Непрестанно, неловко, отчаянно, его пальцы снова и снова сцепляются и стискиваются, пока сам Дэниел медленно бредет к свободному месту и садится, застывший и безвольный, как марионетка. Там он и остается.

Дважды люди обращаются к нему с вопросом – Сэм только догадывается, камеры не пишут звук – всё ли с ним в порядке. Ответа нет. Для Дэниела все эти люди не имеют значения. Он едет сквозь толчею, покупателей, в час пик поздним утром. Находят его уборщики, целых час и десять минут после того, как он сел на метро.

Когда его выводят  из вагона, он все ещё ломает руки.

Дин глядит на Сэма. Сэм глядит на Дина.

– Ты думаешь…

– У меня ни единой зацепки, – отвечает Сэм и выходит взять ещё бейглов, пока Дин смотрит Джерома.

– Парень засранец, – произносит Дин, когда Сэм снова появляется в дверях.

– Да? – откликается Сэм, но пояснения не следует. Вместо дальнейшего комментария Сэм ставит на стол еду и ещё кофе, украдкой поглядывая на экран. Та же картина: Джерома чуть сложней выловить в дальнем конце вагона, но он исполнен того же пугающего отсутствия, что и Дэниел. – Ты видел, когда это произошло?

– Не-а, – говорит Дин. – Но его уже нет. Скажи, что эти бейглы с беконом.

– Нет, – отвечает Сэм, хотя он именно таких и просил. После этого ему ещё повезло, что его обслужили.

Джером так и не сходит с места. Подобно Дэниелу, у него двигаются только руки, кулак одной на бесконечном повторе ударяет о ладонь другой. От этого, неизвестно на кого направленного, гнева становится не по себе и, как и в случае с Дэниелом, это не прекращается, пока его не выводят из вагона.

У Жозе дела обстоят гораздо хуже.

Когда остальные пассажиры покидают вагон, Сэм успевает разглядеть плотное, застегнутое на все пуговицы зимнее пальто Джерома, его зонт, дипломат, до блеска начищенные туфли и стрижку в три четверти дюйма, согласно регламенту. На вид Джером такой же, как любой виденный Сэмом белый воротничок. Даже от его черных кожаных перчаток несет деньгами и привилегиями, и хотя Сэм не испытывает к нему Диновой мгновенной неприязни, он не в восторге. Дин Смит не был Сэмовым любимчиком. Индивидуальность Джерому придает разве что значок сбора средств на лечение кистозного фиброза на его пальто.

Жозе, тем не менее, нравится Сэму. Это маленький человек с большой улыбкой, в тесных джинсах и мешковатом свитере, с радужным шарфом, такой заметный в толпе однообразных клерков из пригорода. Нетрудно понять, почему людей волнует, что с ним случилось: за шесть станций Жозе ухитряется приручить мопса пожилой дамы, заставить расхохотаться женщину, сражающуюся с двумя чемоданами и неисправным смартфоном, и так беззлобно подтрунить над мужиком, загораживающим проход, что тот даже улыбается, отодвигаясь.

Сэм тоже улыбается.

– Выпендрежник, – бормочет рядом Дин.

– Эй, – раздраженно произносит Сэм. – Только из-за того, что…

– Этим займись ты, – бросает Дин и, развернув к Сэму лэптоп, встает и потягивается.

– Дело в шарфе или в мопсе? – спрашивает Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него сверху вниз. – Я просмотрел последних двоих. Твоя очередь. Глаза в монитор.

Сэм отрывается от еды, поднимает голову. – Ты ведь знаешь, что нам нужно туда спуститься.

– Не горю желанием вытаскивать твою жирную задницу из тоннеля, пока ты будешь клевать носом.

– Значит, ты позволишь мне пойти с тобой?

Судя по удивлению на лице Дина, тому даже в голову не приходило, что Сэм может думать иначе. Он на секунду отводит глаза, а затем вновь смотрит, пожимая плечами. – Разве тебя удержишь? – Но на самом деле Дин говорит: «Да, я тебе доверяю», и Сэма это вполне устраивает. Даже более чем.

На этот, третий, раз, всё происходит постепенно. Но Жозе обращен к камере и в нем столько жизни, что момент, когда его лицо опустошается, разглаживается, теряет все то, что делает его собой, очевиден. Его поза не меняется, но внутри никого уже нет.

А потом он снова здесь. Встряхивает головой, моргает, упираясь плывущим взглядом в окно напротив, и это живо и неуютно напоминает Сэму о том, каково было видеть улыбку Дина в ненастоящем отражении. Окно, которое показывает экран камеры, до обидного пустое, но взгляд Жозе следует за чем-то, чего Сэм не может разглядеть за стеклом. Жозе не лезет за телефоном. Он не оборачивается к дверям, не начинает двигаться, не хватается за голову. Он просто глядит в окно, спокойно, будто фильм смотрит, и жизнь покидает его лицо так медленно, словно он засыпает.

Люди начинают что-то замечать. Впервые за всё время. Женщина рядом с Жозе, та, что со смартфоном, поворачивается с улыбкой, которая медленно гаснет, как только она  видит его лицо. Именно она пытается его растормошить, сначала вопросами, а потом – неуверенным прикосновением. Это она кричит на весь вагон, чтобы остановили поезд, и остается с Жозе, пока пассажиров поспешно высаживаюти прибывает скорая. Когда Жозе, как до него Дэниела и Джерома, выводят из поезда, она всё ещё рядом.

Её имя появляется в газетной сводке, а когда Сэм заскакивал в контору «Стоунволла», оно уже висело на доске объявлений, с номером телефона и призывом возносить молитвы.

Отрубившись ничком на диване с картами, Дин попросту дрыхнет, хотя, возможно, и вынашивает надежный план. Сэм делает им обоим кофе и присаживается рядом, отпихивая Диновы ноги. – Думаю, оно питается эмоциями, – говорит он.

Откатившись в сторону, Дин потягивается. – Да? – На карте точка, обведенная в кружок, нарисованные Дином стрелки и небрежно нацарапанные черной пастой пометки, красные иксы и неразборчивые диаграммы.

– Жозе был взволнован, – говорит Сэм. – Дэниел – напуган. Джером – зол. – Кофе горький, как любит Дин, но зато горячий.

Дин размышляет с минуту. Потом произносит: – Рад слышать.

– Эм-м?

– Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты особо расчувствовался там, в уголке – поясняет Дин. – Когда выбыл. – Он отвешивает Сэму ленивый подзатыльник, и тот подставляется с улыбкой. В благодарность, он слегка тыкает кружкой в брата. Быть может, Сэму отчасти неловко испытывать некоторые из чувств, но все же он рад, что они есть. Когда он вновь поднимает глаза, у Дина в руках кофе и на взгляд он не отвечает, но в уголках его губ кроется чуть заметная ухмылка, которую иначе, как нежностью, не объяснишь. 

Сэм хочет прикоснуться. Хочет протянуть руку и провести пальцами по изгибу Диноварта, теплого, яркого и такого настоящего, заставить Дина улыбнуться. Больше всего на свете Сэму хочется, чтобы Дин ему улыбнулся.

Вместо этого он отхлебывает кофе.

 – Итак, – произносит Дин. Уголок его рта по-прежнему приподнят, а глаза заинтересованно блестят в ожидании. Пару секунд спустя его лицо приобретает недоуменное выражение. Только тогда Сэм понимает, что пялился слишком долго, уносясь мыслями прочь. Он говорит с сомнением: – Может быть, дурга. Об одержимости речи не идет. Может, вампир какой-то. Я точно уверен, что существует вид японского демона, ворующий память. Я тут подумал…

Внимательно слушая, Дин теперь чуть хмурится. – Продолжай, – резко говорит он.

– Просто не сходится. Я не могу больше ничего найти, никаких других случаев, ничего. Наверное, это что-то новое. Может, заклятие. Не знаю.

– В метро? Думаешь? – кивает Дин.

Сэм пожимает плечами. – А что, подошло бы. Просто не знаю.

– Но какое? – спрашивает Дин. – Ты знаешь заклятие, похожее на это? Джинн? Демон? Я просто не хочу шариться втемную, если мы нихрена не знаем.

– Нам не впервой, – отзывается Сэм. – Пока справлялись.

Дин говорит: – Ты на меня в претензии, что я начинаю дергаться, когда у тебя  в голове шарики за ролики заходят? Никто меня не осудит за то, что я хочу получше разобраться, с чем мы имеем дело, прежде чем, очертя голову, бросаться его ловить.

– Ладно, – медленно отвечает Сэм. Дин ещё мгновение пристально смотрит на него, потом отворачивается и тянется за кофе. Сэм возвращается к монитору. Он не может сосредоточиться, пока просматривает Санджая. Часть его внимания направлена на  Дина, который, опустив голову, шуршит картами. Плечи у него напряжены. Только когда брат откладывает карты и начинает разбирать кольт, Сэм полностью концентрируется на видео. Дину всегда легче с тем, что можно как-то исправить.

На экране Санджай, спокойный и улыбающийся, заводит разговор со стоящей рядом женщиной. Он очарователен. Она очарована. У него уходит пять минут на то, чтобы получить номер сотового, а затем, судя по тому, как он делает пометки, – и договориться о свидании. Она чуть не пропускает ступеньку, оглядываясь на него, пока выходит из вагона. Это свидание, которое никогда не состоится. Через сорок секунд после того, как двери закрываются, лицо Санджая становится пустым. Сэм видит это уже в четвертый раз. И все так же выведен из равновесия.

Санджай не ломает рук. Вместо этого он чешет и расцарапывает кожу, дергано и нелепо, а потом унимает боль, только для того, чтобы начать все сначала. Всего один взгляд на него – и люди в вагоне расступаются. Проматывая вперед, Сэм мысленно перебирает сверхъестественных чудовищ, размышляя,  что может им с Дином понадобиться, если они не знают, что…

Кто-то хлещет Санджая по лицу. Женщина – настолько возмущённая, что кричит, не сдерживаясь, и шум заставляет всех в вагоне повернуть головы и прислушаться.

Сэм не успевает сфокусироваться. Ему приходится отмотать назад, хмурясь на экран, и вот он видит Санджая, чьи руки все ещё заняты расчесыванием. Он стоит перед женщиной и говорит что-то,  от чего она заливается краской. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, когда он произносит что-то ещё, и тогда-то она бъет его по щеке. Она не намерена шутить: это полновесная, щедрая пощечина, от которой он отступает, теряя равновесие, а затем она начинает кричать.

В докладе о происшествии ничего этого нет. Но Сэм готов побиться об заклад, что Санджай – или скорее то, что сидело в нем, – просто ошиблось адресом, пробуя его приемчики для съема.  Звук бы не помешал. – Дин? – зовет он. – Взглянешь на это?

Дин присвистывает, наблюдая. – Пролет полный, детка, – говорит он.

– Он договорился о свидании минут двадцать назад, – поясняет Сэм. – Я думаю, оно пытается провернуть то же самое.

– Усерднее проворачивать надо, – отзывается Дин. – Итак. Похоть?

– Я совершенно уверен, что это не семь смертных грехов, – сухо произносит Сэм. У Санджая по-прежнему пустое лицо. Он никак не отреагировал на пощечину женщины и стоит, глядя в окно, там, куда его отбросило силой удара, пока она проталкивается к дверям. Люди рядом с ним начинают тихо переговариваться и отодвигаться, но ушедший в себя Санджай, кажется, не осознает ничего вокруг.

– Ты выглядел не так, – говорит Дин.

– Да?

– Это по-прежнему был ты, – уточняет Дин. – Такой, каким бываешь, когда задумаешься.

– Я знал, что происходит, – отвечает Сэм.

– Думаешь, оно тебя проверяло?

– Я знал, что видел не тебя. Может, если бы я не… Тебя я всегда узнаю, – неловко договаривает Сэм.

Дин встает. Медленно произносит: – Ты мог бы проделать это снова?

– Могу попробовать, – отвечает Сэм. – А что?

– Вот думаю, как бы нам выманить тварь, – произносит Дин.

Сэм оборачивается и видит Дина, прислонившегося к кухонной двери: он спокоен, руки на столешнице, голова склонена набок в ожидании. На нем три разных рубашки и футболка, на которой, Сэм знает, в подмышках проступили пятна пота. Джинсы продраны на коленях и ботинки такие поношенные, что треснули на подъеме. Руки – в чернилах и оружейном масле, ногти неровные, и от пробивающейся щетины на лицо Дина  как будто ложится тень.

Он совсем не похож на образ, увиденный Сэмом в окне. Но Сэм знает, – мысленно он видит последовательность так четко, как будто это уже произошло, вот-вот произойдет, обязательно произойдет, – что мог бы потянуться к этому Дину так же, как к тому фальшивому изображению. К коже знакомо приливает жар,  кости ломит от болезненного томления, ладони зудят от желания ичлен точно так же оттягивает джинсы, и совершенно также несоединимы Дин – его брат и тот, кого Сэм хочет.

– Это не такая уж хорошая идея, – произносит Сэм, пока в его мыслях Дин ответно вжимается в него, возбужденный так, как хочется Сэму. Дин вопросительно смотрит на него, стоя у кухонной двери, в то время как другой его образ забирает Сэмовы волосы в кулак и дергает его вниз, с той быстрой и грязной улыбкой, которую Сэму до смерти хотелось бы увидеть. Образ, тошнотворно перетекающий в Дина с залитым кровью лицом и горлом, сдавленным рукой Сэма.

– Почему? Ты чего-то не договариваешь? – с подозрением хмурится Дин. – Это ты рвался туда спуститься.

– Тебе лучше не знать, – отвечает Сэм. А вот ему самому – придется. Он хочет знать, что являлось Дину в окне вагона, тем более, если образ Сэма для Дина, так же, как его собственный – для Сэма, хотя бы отчасти стал причиной повисшей между ними неловкости. Он много чего натворил за свою жизнь, и Дину тоже досталось. Кое-что он точно знает, что натворил. Остальное – кошмары.

– Сэм, будем считать, что с пытками я уже разобрался, ладно … – говорит Дин.

– Это не имело никакого отношения к Аду, понятно? Не докапывайся.

– И раз ты говоришь, что не сломаешься, я верю тебе на слово. Так в чем дело? Дай мне хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, Сэм, потому что я надрываюсь почем зря и конца этому не видно. Наверное, следующими пойдут детишки?

Сэм встает. Он не двигается дальше, но в джинсах у него все ещё так твердо, что это сразу бросается в глаза, и когда Дин опускает взгляд, Сэм задерживает дыхание. Вздернув подбородок, он ждет, что Дин ему вмажет.

– Это что… – произносит Дин, а затем краснеет, скулы заливают пятна никогда раньше не виданного Сэмом горячего румянца. Руки сжимаются и разжимаются на столешнице.

– Говорил же тебе, – говорит Сэм. – Ты в самом деле хочешь знать, что именно оно мне показывает, Дин?

Дин не бьет его. Дин отворачивается, опустив голову и вздергивая плечи.

– Бывали у тебя задумки и получше, – добавляет Сэм. – Как и у меня.

Дин не двигается. Сэм вздыхает и, пихая стул обратно под стол, отступает. Далеко не уйти. Это маленькая квартира. Как и Дин, он прислоняется к стене, и ждет.

– Это ведь все не взаправду, да? – говорит Дин, обращаясь к двери буфета. – Я повернусь и на самом деле ничего не произошло, правда?

– Я не стану на тебя набрасыватьса, – произносит Сэм и Дин вздрагивает.

– Это как-то связано со… снами?

Сэм оставляет вопрос без ответа. Эта часть ему даже нравилась, хотя и совсем не так, как когда ему хотелось Дина под собой, на себе, со взглядом, прикованным к Сэму, словно он единственный, кто ему дорог.

– Сэм, – произносит Дин.

– Так что я обеими руками за то, чтобы прикончить тварь, – отвечает Сэм. – Но мы с тобой – приманка? Ну уж нет. Хочешь действовать, придумай что-нибудь другое.

– Ладно, – говорит Дин. – Превосходно. – Когда он поворачивается, румянец еще не сошел. – Ну, так я… Ты тут закончи с, м-м-м, чем хочешь, а я…

– Дин?

– Пойду пройдусь, – произносит Дин, споткнувшись в спешке, неуклюже натягивает куртку и  устремляется к двери. На Сэма он так ни разу и не взглянул.

– Здорово, все прошло просто здорово, – говорит сам себе Сэм и присаживается обратно. Очень осторожно. Пять минут спустя он идет в душ, потому что Сэмов дурацкий, упертый член, видимо, живет собственной жизнью, а Сэм явно был недостаточно категоричен, что касается  принуждения,  инцеста и согласия на него – порывов сумасшедших, порочных и опасных.

Кончая, он по-прежнему видит Диново лицо. Так быстро это дело не разрешится.

Ключи от Импалы все ещё в вещмешке.

Но хуже всего то, что Сэм, очевидно, прав, судя по тому, что происходит с Тайреллом. Подросток пугающе взбудоражен. Разговаривая с Кендрой, он не может усмирить подергивающиеся руки, дважды достает из кармана запечатанное письмо и, опустив взгляд, вновь и вновь его переворачивает. После того, как Кендра уходит, он просто держит его в руках – мечту, в которую ему до сих пор не верится. Сэм может представить, что это значит для Тайрелла: выход, обещание чего-то ещё, чего-то большего, чего-то, о чем Тайрелл наверняка грезил годами и теперь наконец заполучил.

Письмо падает, когда Тайрелл теряет себя. Оно лежит на полу вагона, полускрытое под одним из сидений, и остается там следующие четыре часа. Позже его находит один из транспортных полицейских. Оно в списке вещественных доказательств, но Тайрелл его больше не увидит. Он опускается на одно из сидений и смотрит в окно с лицом, лишенным всякого выражения. Спустя несколько часов его руки начинают делать броски, сжимая невидимый мяч. Еще через десять минут он ходит туда-сюда по проходу, упражняясь в подачах, которые видны только ему. Через полчаса – он уже  на платформе, руки двигаются, не переставая, и вот тут-то его и  уводят транспортные полицейские.

Видеть Тайрелла больнее всего. Он так молод. А Сэм знает точно, каково это – держать в руках такое письмо. Тайрелла больше нет. В подземке от этого парнишки не осталось ничего, кроме пустой оболочки и, глядя на это на экране, Сэм понимает, каково приходилось Дину – жить с Сэмом, которого на самом деле не было рядом. Он не может позволить себе ошибиться. Он не заставит Дина снова пройти через эту боль. То, что между ними – не имеет цены, и Сэм так просто от этого не откажется.

Как и от Дина. На одно мучительное, душераздирающее мгновение Сэм представляет Дина – безвольную марионетку с пустым лицом, и его затапливает страхом. Дин нужен ему целым, самим собой. Он не отпустит Дина. Ни за что.

Затем он делает перерыв. Готовит себе ещё кофе и пьет его, стоя возле узкого кухонного окна и выглядывая на улицу. У обочин  неряшливыми кучами навален снег  и, судя по грязно-серому оттенку неба, скоро снова начнется снегопад. Дин где-то там, снаружи.

Он возвращается к лэптопу.

Лорен пьяна в стельку. Когда она вваливается в вагон, меховая шуба соскальзывает с её плеч, волосы растрепаны, в одной руке – недокуренная сигарета, в другой – расстегнутая сумка. Она в лакированных туфлях на высоком каблуке, но у одной порван ремешок, а на колготках спущена петля. Таймер на экране показывает четыре часа дня.

В подпитии Лорен совсем не тихоня. Она обращается к мужчине у ближайшей двери, к пустым сиденьям, к поручню и, дойдя до конца вагона, – к закрытым дверям. Лишенный голоса камерой, её рот нелепо перекашивается, выговаривая слова, смотреть на это неловко и люди сторонятся ее, когда она, пошатываясь, бредет по вагону. Она чего-то ждет: ответа, подтверждения, но напрасно; оборвав предложение на середине, Лорен отворачивается от людей, вежливо ее игнорирующих.

Когда она заговаривает с окном, Сэм не удивлен. Её лицо меняется, черты заостряются: она протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к стеклу. За мгновение до того, как её лицо становится пустым, она начинает улыбаться. Кажется,она единственная, кто добровольно впадает в забытье.

Когда за ней прибывает скорая, она все ещё улыбается чему-то в окне.

У Сэма целые страницы заметок, часов, имен и дат. Он долго смотрит на них в упор, но ни к чему не приходит. Он по-прежнему не имеет понятия, что это такое там, внизу, он слишком долго смотрел на экран и даже не представляет, чем занимается Дин. Вернется ли он.

Конечно, Дин вернется.

Но когда телефон звонит, Сэм хватает его со стола. Номер ему неизвестен.

– Сэм? – это Ти Джей.

– Да? – отвечает Сэм.

– Не хочешь спуститься к нам?

– Он с тобой? С ним всё хорошо? – спрашивает Сэм, и тут же: – Где вы? В «Еве»? – Перед глазами разом встает картинка, на которой Дин, пьяный и злой, задирает женщин, которые уж точно знают как его осадить. Дин, предоставленный сам себе.

– Бэттери-Парк, идем в твою сторону, – говорит Ти Джей. Её голос трудно разобрать из-за шума людей и машин. Она снаружи. – Или собираемся.  Дин говорит, карты у тебя. С ним все нормально, – успокаивает она.

– Он мог бы сказать мне это сам, – ворчит Сэм.

– Он сейчас занят, – говорит Ти Джей, развеселившись. Что ж, по крайней мере, это означает, что неприятности у Дина не слишком большие.

Уже натягивая на плечи куртку, Сэм просит:

– Дай мне пятнадцать минут.

Но сесть на нужный поезд Сэму удается только через полчаса, а найти тот самый вагон – еще две остановки спустя. Вечерний наплыв пассажиров давно закончился, метро не переполнено и в вагоне всего шесть человек: они, пожилая китаянка, уткнувшаяся взглядом в сумку у себя на коленях, и паренек в больших наушниках, чьи глаза закрыты. Устроившисьс ногами на одном из сидений, Ти Джей приветственно машет рукой, а в дальнем конце вагона, возле окна, целуются Дин и какая-то девушка, которую Сэм не припоминает. Сэму видно только её руки и Динову спину.

Что ж, не впервой. Ти Джей отодвигается и Сэм занимает место рядом с ней.

– Я уж о попкорне задумалась, – произносит она. – Но потом решила позвонить тебе. – Улыбка у нее широкая и хитрая.

– Что он сказал? – спрашивает Сэм, пока Дин, прикрыв глаза, отрывается глотнуть воздуха. Не похоже, что он весело проводит время. У него напряжены плечи, одна рука упирается в окно. Дин, который пытается вытравить Сэма прикосновениями чужих рук и в то же время устроить ловушку. Сэм всё понимает, но не может совладать со жгучим приливом гнева. Дин не знает, чем рискует. Дин никогда себя не терял.

– Сэм?

– Он тебе позвонил? – произносит Сэм. – Что он сказал?

– Кроме как „давай прикончим этого ублюдка и не спрашивай, где Сэм”? – отвечает Ти Джей. – Мало чего. Это Бриттани. Когда мы встретились,она уже была с Дином.

– Дин даже в метель может кого-нибудь подцепить, – говорит Сэм. Он откидывается на сиденье и бросает на парочку нарочито небрежный взгляд, оценивающий и придирчивый, подмечая разрисованные ногти Бриттани, впившиеся в плечи Дина, ее светлые волосы, упавшие на его куртку, наклон Диновой головы и положение его бедер. В окнах темно.

– Мы посмотрели запись камер наблюдения, – говорит он. – Оно любит эмоции. Чем сильнее, тем лучше. – Хотя сейчас, когда он задумывается об этом, то понимает, что в подземке наверняка были люди, которые переживали нечто похуже, чем Тайрелл или Жозе. Сэм что-то упускает.

– Ладно, – говорит Ти Джей. Она тоже наблюдает за Дином, наклонив голову, словно накидывает ему баллы за технику. – Он способен на большее, – выносит вердикт она. – Но это тоже миленько.

Сэм фыркает. Дин не такой уж миленький с оружием в руках. Или когда достаёт Сэма.

– У вас уже есть соображения, что это? – спрашивает Ти Джей.

– Не-а, – отвечает Сэм. – В том-то и дело. Под нами три мили тоннелей и было бы славно знать, об огнеметах или о святой воде идет речь.

– С огнеметами может получиться неувязочка, – говорит Ти Джей. – Святую воду я еще могу раздобыть, но бьюсь об заклад, вы, парни, это учли.

– Ага, – говорит Сэм и когда рука Бриттани невзначай опускается Дину на бедра и тот начинает ей что-то нашептывать на ухо, продолжает: – Ты правда бросила охоту?

Ти Джей пожимает плечами. – Иногда я берусь за странности, – говорит она. – Но Соф… Именно Соф пришлось вытаскивать мою задницу в Луизиане. Она никогда не просила меня перестать охотиться, но я совершенно не представляла, как страшно ей было.

Сэм кивает, но Ти Джей смотрит на Дина, тщательно следя за своим выражением. На мгновение Сэм задумывается, стоила ли овчинка выделки или Ти Джей предпочла бы вернуться к кочевой жизни, но, похоже, свой выбор она сделала, решает он.

Затем Ти Джей говорит: – Я каталась на метро при любом удобном случае, – она все ещё не сводит с Дина глаз. – И осталась ни с чем. Глухо.

Отходя от 28-ой, вагон дергается на стрелке, но Дин не поднимает головы, качнувшись вместе с ним. Если Сэму не изменяет чувство времени, Дин и Бриттани целуются уже минут двадцать, но больше ничего не происходит.

– Вот поэтому Бобби и решил позвонить мне, когда вы взялись за эту охоту, – говорит Ти Джей. – Ты уже увидел что-нибудь?

– Нет, – отвечает Сэм. И затем: – Оно преследовало меня. – Хотя он уверен, что Дина – тоже. – Что-что, а отгораживаться Дин умеет. Чувства? Не по его части. – Окна по-прежнему пусты. Сэм не видит на них даже отражения реклам. И спрашивает себя, пролегла бы между ними эта трещина, отвернись он той ночью в Скенектади.

Ти Джей поворачивается и смотрит на него.

– Тогда почему там не ты? – спрашивает она.

– Что? – запинается Сэм и на одно возбуждающее мгновение представляет в своих  руках согласного на все Дина. Но тот уже сказал «нет».

– Видел бы ты свое лицо.

– Прикалываешься, – отзывается Сэм, но в горле стоит ком и он не может нормально вздохнуть.

– Подцепить кого-нибудь – это не для тебя, да? – заявляет Ти Джей. – А сейчас зол до чертиков.

– Он… ты знаешь, что мы братья? – говорит Сэм и только тогда понимает, что у него и мысли не возникло оказаться на месте Дина. Это он от Бриттани хочет отделаться.

Ти Джей медлит. Затем неторопливо произносит: – Сладкий. Поживешь с моё, и не такое увидишь. Ты на камеры обжиматься собираешься?

– По-моему, Дин там прекрасно справляется, – отвечает Сэм, с усилием выдавливая из себя слова и безуспешно пытаясь изобразить безразличие. – Я пока воздержусь. Спасибо.

Ти Джей пожимает плечами. – Тебе же хуже, – говорит она. – Я просто буду околачиваться поблизости с солью.

Двери открываются и закрываются. Дэниел пропал между станциями Кристофер и 66-ой  –  самом северном пересечении на карте. Как бы усердно ни вглядывался Сэм, окна по-прежнему пусты. Ти Джей ерзает на сиденье, шаркая ботинками по грязному полу. У прижатой к стеклу ладони Дина побелели кончики пальцев. Должно быть, он,  как и Сэм, совершенно выбит из колеи – лишенный своей брони, весь – один оголенный нерв. Не каждый день брат сует тебе член под нос, а Сэм знает Дина всю жизнь. Тот только и делает, что как может, замазывает трещины. У Сэма так не получается. Что сказано – то сказано, и обратно не отмотать.Теперь все на самом деле.

Мысль причиняет боль. Сэм видит, что руки Бриттани забираются Дину под куртку и знает точно, как приятны на ощупь его рубашки и какая теплая под ними кожа. Он знает, как расслабляется охваченный желанием Дин, как закусывает губу, каким темным и тяжелым становится взгляд прищуренных глаз. На Сэма Дин никогда так не смотрел, но Сэм ревнует, неистово и жалко. Как будто они и не братья вовсе, как будто Сэм мог бы подняться, подойти и, не спрашивая позволения, взять все то, что Дин способен предложить. Вагона он уже не замечает. Перед ним только изгиб Диновой спины и то, как его рука упирается в стекло. Ей место на Сэме, этой руке.

Сэм встает.

Дин как будто знает о его присутствии. В окне на Диновом лице не мелькает и тени удивления, когда Сэм похлопывает его по плечу, и тот поднимает взгляд. – Кажется, этот танец за мной, – произносит Сэм, не позволяя Дину отвести глаза. Смутно различимые в стекле, они кажутся черными.Отражение беззвучно выговаривает имя Сэма. Но тот Дин, которого он касается, натянут, как струна, до предела напряжен под его руками.

– Ты можешь отказаться, – говорит Сэм так осторожно, а Дин… в окне Дин улыбается, опуская взгляд, а в полукружьях его ресниц – недвусмысленное приглашение.

А Дин в его руках спрашивает: – Какого черта? – пока девушка, откидывая волосы, выскальзывает из объятий.

– Скажи «нет», если не хочешь, – шепчет Сэм Дину в волосы и, пока его отражение приникает к Сэму, откидываясь назад и открывая шею, он ощущает, как каменеет сам Дин. – Оно здесь.

– Думаю, теперь можешь меня отпустить, – произносит Дин низким и хриплым голосом, начиная поворачиваться в окне. Сэм видит свое лицо, склоненное над Диновым с такой неприкрытой жаждой, что вздрагивает. Но это не взаправду.

Стоит Дину начать вырываться, как отражение блекнет. – Замри, – говорит Сэм. – Пожалуйста, – и изображение становится четче.

– Скажи, что это для дела, – раздраженно выдыхает Дин.

Так и есть. Оно у него в голове, это ощущение. Холод. Холод и одиночество, острая, ранящая тоска, пустота, которая тянется к нему, ко всему, что он есть, просто чтобы заполнить себя.

Дин теплый. Дин уже обернулся, крепко вцепившись Сэму в плечи, буравя его тяжелым сосредоточенным взглядом. – Сэм. Сэм.

В окне Дин в Сэмовых руках притягивает его голову, как будто Сэм – все, чего он когда-либо желал. В окне Сэм может разглядеть свои руки у Дина на спине – настойчивые, неуклюжие и собственнические. За отраженной Диновой спиной он видит зеркально перевернутое окно за ними, свою собственную спину, руки Дина в своих волосах, а за всем этим – отражение окна, к которому они прижаты, свои руки на заднице Дина и его запрокинутую голову…

– Сэм, – упорно повторяет Дин, а Сэм думает: «Так вот как я выгляжу, когда кончаю, и я больше никогда не буду одинок». В окне, между ним и Дином совсем не остается пространства. Он мог бы впасть в Дина, как в забытье, и уже никогда не прийти в себя. Сэм хочет узнать больше, понять, что чувствует Дин, дотянуться до того тепла, которое между ними, и погрузиться в него, но, когда он протягивает руку, пальцы касаются только холодного стекла.

Назад в вагон его возвращает жалящая боль от удара. Дин отвесил ему пощечину. Потрясенный, Сэм опускает взгляд и на миг Дин в его руках и теневое подобие неотличимы. Он усиливает хватку, наклоняет голову и, тяжело дыша, трется щекой ощеку Дина. Они так близко, и Дин не отстраняется. Сэму стоит только повернуть голову, и он накроет Диновы губы своими. Но во рту у него привкус крови, пепла и соли, серы и золы, и Сэма передергивает.

– Какого хрена мы делаем? – шепчет Дин. – Сэм, Сэм, не надо. – Но его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, и Дин приникает к Сэму на миг, как будто нуждается в этом прикосновении не меньше него. Затем Дин хлопает Сэма по плечу, отталкивает его, заставляя увидеть человека перед собой, тогда как Сэм отчаянно хочет видеть только отраженные в окне сны. Настоящее – это промасленная ткань Диновой куртки под его пальцами, запах остывшей картошки-фри и застарелого пота в машине, выражение Диновых глаз, которые тот не сводит с Сэма, и Сэм отстраняется, чтобы спросить: «Что?..». Руки Дина держат его так крепко, что больно, но Сэм все ещё не уверен, что из них настоящее – боль или отражение. Он пытается объяснить.

– Ему очень одиноко, – делится Сэм и крепче цепляется за Динову куртку. – Чёрт, ему так одиноко. Я так нуждался в тебе. Ты даже не представляешь.

Он не одинок. У него есть Дин. У Дина есть он. Неважно.

– Какое-то… там темно, – говорит Сэм.

– Правда, что ль? – отвечает Дин, но не двигается, а его рука обхватывает щеку Сэма, теплом ложась на жгучий след от пощечины, давая Сэму опору против темноты. 

– Какое-то помещение. Здесь его быть не должно. Его потеряли. Там должны были быть цветы, – говорит Сэм и смотрит на Дина, усиленно моргая, как будто пытаясь передать ему картинки в своей голове. В окно он взглянуть не осмеливается, но совершенно уверен, что к этому времени одежды на них уже не осталось.

– Оно должно было уйти. Есть ритуал, – продолжает Сэм, и только тогда понимает, что Дин тащит его по проходу. Сэм врастает пятками в пол, пытаясь устоять. – Дин.

– Давай, – бросает тот, но он не понимает. Сэму нужно узнать как можно больше, в голове у него четкий образ: цветы, свечи...

«Осторожно, двери закрыва…»

И вот он уже на платформе. В его куртку вцепился Дин, Бриттани бросает на него гневные взгляды, Ти Джей волочит промышленного размера пакет с солью, который им не понадобится, и говорит: – Убедись, что он…

– О, ты снова с нами, – выдает она, и Дин отпускает его так внезапно, что Сэм спотыкается. Он даже не осознавал, что Дин почти нес его на себе.

– Даже не… – Дин вскидывает руки и отворачивается.

Сэм только что обжимался со своим братом. И Дин почти позволил ему это, словно образы в окне были настоящими, словно Дин хотел Сэма. Но они не любовники. И никогда ими не станут. Он обманет самого себя, если хоть на минуту примет, что это не просто иллюзия. Дин, отвечающийна его поцелуй, – всего лишь безнадежная мечта, вытащенная на свет тем, на что они охотятся. Оно просачивается всюду, Сэм теперь не может доверять даже самому себе.

Затем Дин говорит: – Сэм. – Слово выходит хрипло и отрывисто. – Крышей ехать будешь потом.

– Ладно, – отвечает Сэм и сглатывает. Ему нужно взять себя в руки. Они на охоте. – Мы были правы. Оно… пустое. Но помнит, каково быть настоящим. Поэтому оно похищает людей. Ему хочется стать живым.

– Значит, это гребаный Буратино, – говорит Дин. – И как мы его прикончим?

– Ты знаешь, что это? – спрашивает Ти Джей.

– Думаю… – отвечает Сэм. – Думаю, это что-то наподобие призрака, но не совсем?

– Ага, то, что нужно, чувак, – саркастично заявляет Дин.

– Отвянь, – отбривает Сэм. – Слушай, для такого есть ритуалы изгнания. Когда люди умирают, чтобы призраки не начали воровать чужую жизнь. Тогда они не возвращаются голодными. А этот – вернулся, – добавляет он, вспомнив фантастический образ. – Он пытался показать мне цветы.

– Значит, ты ему нравишься, – острит Дин. – Будем знать, когда ты опять попробуешь полезть в окно.

Ти Джей говорит, – Так что, посолить и сжечь? – За её спиной у шокированной Бриттани комично распахнуты глаза, а рот открыт буквой „о”.

– Для этого надо бы кости отыскать, – отвечает Дин. – Сэм?

– Это не призрак, – объясняет Сэм. – Это… больше на дух похоже? Но, все равно, оно должно быть привязано к чему-то материальному, – он пытается отправить ободряющую улыбку куда-то за плечо Ти Джей. Бриттани не виновата, что ее втянули в охоту.

– Экзорцизм? – предлагает Ти Джей.

– Всё равно нужны… – говорит Сэм, и тогда его осеняет. – Оно потеряно здесь, внизу. – заключает он.

– Чувак, мы в курсе…

– Нет, в смысле, кости или что там, они здесь, внизу. Кто-то их потерял. Вот почему все началось с Дэниела. Вот почему оно так привязано к месту.

– Надо понимать, – говорит Дин, – все, что нам понадобится, это бюро находок?

– Вполне возможно, – отвечает Сэм.

Наверху лестницы ночь сияет светом уличных фонарей и автомобильных фар, а воздух режет запахом ещё невыпавшего снега. Ти Джей ловит такси, Британи отбывает после короткого объяснения с Дином, уже не такая шокированная, как на перроне. Сэм проверяет карту улицы. В такси их только трое, и Сэм благодарен, что Ти Джей с ними. Выбравшись из метро, он уже не путает Дина, отраженного в стекле, с тем, кто отодвинулся на дальний конец сиденья, уставившись в окно. Сэм знает, что это совершенно другой человек, но ему до неловкости ясно, что образ обнаженной спины Дина, выгибающейся под его руками, никогда не потеряет своей возбуждающей остроты. При этой мысли он ерзает, и настоящий Дин смотрит на него с невысказанным вопросом во взгляде, прямо поверх пакета с солью у Ти Джей на коленях. Сэм качает головой и отворачивается, но Дин в его окне глаз с него не сводит, и Сэму приходится опустить голову, чтобы не выдать, как ему хочется, чтобы этот Дин тоже смотрел на него так, словно он лучше всех на свете. Потом он вспоминает, как Дин выглядел в Клетке, избитый, весь в синяках, с отпечатавшимися на коже пальцами Сэма.

Такси едет недостаточно быстро, хотя Дин сжимает руками колени и пару раз со стуком опускает ступню на пол, за секунду до того, как водитель давит на тормоза.  Ещё немного, думает Сэм. Ещё немного, и останутся только он, Дин и Импала, и ничего больше, ничего, кроме дороги и неба. Он не представляет, как Дину хватает выдержки на него смотреть. Не зря Дин все еще сжимает кулакии тяжело дышит, и Сэм не думает, что это та же жажда, которую испытывает он сам. Ему повезет, если на этот раз он отделается только сломанным носом.

В этот час ночи в бюро находок только дежурная, и зарешеченная дверь заперта на засов. Нетерпеливая дробь, которую выбивает Дин, заставляет женщину вздрогнуть. Только Сэмово фальшивое удостоверение заставляет ее неохотно подойти к двери, но она все равно не отпирает, а только отодвигает окошко.

– Что вам нужно?

– Мы насчет утерянного имущества, – отвечает Сэм, и в ответ женщина смеется.

– Ни за что бы не догадалась, – говорит она. – Если вы насчет дохлого цыпленка, забудьте – эта шутка уже недели две как устарела.

– Эм-м, нет, – отвечает Сэм. – Мы насчет, э-э, утерянного пакета. С костями.

– Чего? – говорит она, и это совсем не тот ответ, который нужен Сэму.

– Послушайте, мне всего лишь нужно заглянуть в реестр. Это срочно. Пожалуйста.

– Это ведь не насчет кориандра? – подозрительно спрашивает она.

Он не может удержаться и бросает взгляд на Дина, и Дин, развеселившись и блестя глазами, отвечает ему тем же, такой настоящий, как будто ничего не произошло. – Нет, совсем не насчет кориандра, – отвечает ей Сэм, с нарочито серьезным лицом, которое не должно вызывать подозрений, потому что она тянется отпереть дверь.

Его должен был насторожить ещё черно-зеленый экран текстового процессора, но Сэм все равно захвачен врасплох, когда на стол перед ним ложится здоровенный том регистра. – Извините, – притворно сожалеет женщина. – Скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем они здесь хоть что-нибудь обновят. Не стесняйтесь, если решите замолвить за меня словечко.

– Как..? – спрашивает Сэм, глядя на исписанные разными почерками страницы. Первая дата в книге вписана восемнадцать месяцев назад, но на каждой странице штук по двадцать записей.

– Вы думаете, здесь есть что-то вроде указателя? Ничего подобного!

Дин встревает: – Но вы же знаете, что там, да? – Он уже нацепил свою самую дружелюбную улыбку.

– Может и знаю, – неохотно отвечает она.

– Сэм?

– Эм…, – говорит Сэм, потому что просто сказать это не получится. – Я действительно ищу пакет с пеплом. Или костями. Он наверное… чем-то обернут? – обнадеженно улыбается он.

– Это что, шутка? – спрашивает она.

– Это кремация, – отвечает Сэм.

Какое-то время женщина просто таращится на него. Потом говорит: – С меня хватит.

Сэм просит: – Это на самом деле важно.

– Знаете, что? – выдает она. – У нас были четыре шелковых цилиндра. Шестифутовая пальма. Прямо сейчас – целых тридцать шесть мобильников, а как-то раз у нас оказались документы, за которыми «ДримВоркс» прислали курьера. Но трупов здесь никогда не было.

– Но вы же записываете людей, которые что-то потеряли, да?

В книге это отмечено как сверток, содержимое неизвестно, утерян около 6 часов вечера 8-го февраля 2010 года. Где-то на станции 42-ая. Есть контактный телефон и имя. Имя разобрать почти невозможно, но Сэм переписывает его как можно старательнее.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

– Найдете – не вздумайте возвращать сюда, – отвечает она и с лязгом задвигает за ними засов.

– Напомни мне ничего не терять в метро, – с иронией произносит Ти Джей, поднимаясь по лестнице наружу. – Ты действительно думаешь, что достаточно будет просто посолить и сжечь?

– Это не призрак, – отвечает Сэм. – Это… обычно же, чтобы дух упокоить, проводится ритуал? А его не провели.

– Но это ведь не проблема? – спрашивает Дин.

Сэм кривится, пожимает плечами. – Я знаю, что ищу ритуал упокоения, – говорит он. – Но чтобы он сработал, нам нужно разыскать тело. Кости, прах, – что угодно. Оно должно быть где-то там,внизу. – Он знает только, что там темно и одиноко. Но жалостик духу Сэмне испытывает, как бы понятны ему ни были отчаянные поиски чего-то настоящего. Это нечто украло жизнь у шести человек и пыталось отнять его самого у Дина.

– Мне нужен лэптоп, – говорит он. Они уже недалеко от Таймс-Сквер.

Снаружи идет снег, мелкие колючие хлопья, которые сыплются на тротуары и пощипывают Сэму щеки, но в квартире тепло. Он оставил отопление включенным. Надо будет передать деньги для друга Ти Джей, может и через нее саму. На обратном пути в квартиру Сэм звонил по номеру из записной книжки, но время ожидания вышло. Затем Сэм гуглит имя в надежде найти адрес, но, вместо этого, обнаруживает по ссылкам, – Ха, – говорит он, Дин быстро просматривает все и кивает, – что, вероятно, ищет что-то балийское. Могло быть и хуже. Он начинает искать погребальные ритуалы.

Обхватив обеими руками кружку с кофе и свернувшись на диване в клубочек, Ти Джей наблюдает за Дином, который роется в вещмешке, доставая оттуда небольшой арсенал, а это значит, что Сэму оставлено места только на пару футболок и четыре пары боксеров. С оружием у Дина всегда получалось лучше, чем с одеждой, хотя он умудрился впихнуть туда еще парочку журналов и что-то вроде запасного комплекта свечей зажигания. Сэм уверен, что у Дина есть на то причины.

На Ютьюбе он находит видео от антрополога из Амлапуры. Оно красочное, шумное и оживленное, но деталей достаточно, чтобы Сэм мог уловить суть. Хотя на Бали значительные группы людей исповедуют мусульманство и христианство, большинство балийцев – индуисты. Множество разных людей, пересекавших страну или оседавших в ней, обогатили её верования, сделав балийский индуизм уникальным. Возвышенные и пышные церемонии основываются на мусульманской традиции и свойственном острову поклонении природе. На Бали, как и во многих других странах, люди одновременно боятся и почитают своих умерших, и показанные на видео индуистские церемонии созданы для того, чтобы позволить их духам перейти в загробный мир. Балийский индуизм предполагает, что духи неоплаканных умерших, оставшись бродить в мире живых, становятся некими вампирами и вытягивают из окружающих жизнь.

Процедура захоронения останков может растянуться на годы, но как раз времени у Сэма и нет. Нахмурившись, он делает заметки: у них с Дином точно не получится сжечь кости в большом, детальном макете животного, как было показано на видео. Тем не менее, если понадобится, сожжение они устроить могут – просто посолить и сжечь, как и провести последнюю церемонию. Её-то он и смотрит: узкие смуглые кисти рук, яркие цветы и свечи, пепел,  рассыпанный над проточной водой. Он хоронил Дина. Сам Дин так никогда и не смирился с его смертью. На миг Сэму кажется, что они  оба – прикованные  друг к другу призраки, ничуть не реальнее отражений в стекле.

Когда он поднимает глаза, Дин прыскает в свой кофе, а Ти Джей говорит: – Милый, ее член, наверное…, – рассказывая, она меряет взглядом Динов запасной глок.

Не-а. Слишком чудна́я у них жизнь, чтобы быть выдумкой.

Снаружи мокрый снег падает гуще, липучие хлопья заляпывают Дину куртку и пристают к бейсболке Ти Джей, но улица по-прежнему запружена машинами и сейчас, после полуночи, людей на тротуарах не меньше, чем днем. Разумеется, в винном магазине цветы покупает Сэм – растрепанный букет хризантем, который ему стыдно нести и который он засовывает в карман. Свечи у Дина к тому времени уже были, а Ти Джей, перерыв книжные стеллажи в квартире, торжествующе извлекла запыленный пакет с пропитанными ладаном ароматическими палочками. Они с Дином идут впереди, непринужденно переговариваясь, и Дин приноравливается к ее прихрамывающей походке точно так же, как подстраивается под более широкий Сэмов шаг. – Ничего, если я сама себя приглашу? – спросила тогда Ти Джей, и то, как буднично она это сказала, словно речь шла о пустяке, заставило Сэма ответить «Ага» одновременно с Дином, выдавшим: «Да без проблем».

– Дин… мне нужно знать, что ты видел? – спускаясь по лестнице из квартиры на улицу, задал вопрос Сэм, иными словами спрашивая: «Ты видел меня? Или Лизу?» Он не знал, что было бы хуже.

– Нет, – ответил Дин.

По крайней мере, это означает, что Сэм прав и не он один подвергся искушению, но знание об этом не поможет, если это Дин соскользнет в пустоту где-то в тоннелях. С другой стороны, из них двоих именно Сэм всегда говорил «да», когда должен был сказать «нет». В то же время… это не всегда оказывалось так уж и плохо…

Сэм захлопывает сотовый, – опять никто не взял трубку, – а впереди, запрокинув голову, громко смеется Дин и в очертаниях лица Ти Джей под кепкой становится виден краешек озорной улыбки. Этого хватает, чтобы Сэм расслабился, разжал пальцы на рукояти ножа в кармане и поднял лицо к сияющему калейдоскопу снежинок, падающих в золотистом свете уличных фонарей. Это прекрасно. Что бы там ни произошло, это прекрасный вечер, они с Дином вместе, и у них есть монстр, которого нужно убить.

Когда Дин оборачивается к нему и ухмыляется, Сэм знает, что он думает о том же. Им не нужно ничего говорить вслух. Сэму не обязательно смотреть. Он знает, что и где Дин таскает с собой, что в оттопыренном кармане – фонарик, который они купили в «Сирс», в Скенектади. В левом кармане джинсов – зажигалка «Зиппо», в правом – бумажник и ключи. Когда они спустятся в тоннели, Дин пойдет первым. Но на улице Дин отстает, позволяет Сэму себя догнать и говорит: – Они считают, что бывают голуби, которые ездят на метро, – делится Дин. – Правда, круто?

– Без фоток не поверю, – отвечает Сэм, и Ти Джей тут же оглядывается и ворчит: «Городская байка».

Дин продолжает: – А убивает тебя третий рельс[3].

Сэм говорит: – Я знаю, – и ждет развязки, но Дин сжимает кулаки в карманах и не смотрит на него.

Потом произносит: – Слушай, если случится что-то странное…

– Что будем понимать под «странное»? – с улыбкой говорит Сэм, но Дин не ухмыляется в ответ. – Дин, – зовет Сэм.

– Ну, ты знаешь, – то, о чем мы говорить не будем? – спрашивает Дин, по-прежнему не глядя на Сэма. – Давай же, стисни зубы и покончи с этим, – бормочет он сам себе. – Сэм, я…

И Сэм отвечает: – Всё нормально. Я знаю. Это всё тварь.

Дин говорит, медленно и без облегчения, которого ожидал Сэм. – Ладно.

Полночь, но огни в метро горят так же ярко, как в полдень, а белая плитка такая же выщербленная и грязная. Только шум стал громче, гул воздуха, подаваемого по тоннелям и платформам работой вентиляторов  и передвижением  поездов. Днем толпы пассажиров приглушают звук, но сейчас, ночью, резкое эхо сопровождает их шаги по бетону, пока они спускаются по лестнице. Поскольку Сэм помнит, что видел тьму, он почти уверен, что тварь находится в одном из тоннелей – и наверное на 1-ой линии от центра, еслихарактер происшествий сохранялся, – но сначала они осматривают платформы. Есть вероятность, что кости попали между рельсами и краем перрона. Дин берет на себя наружную сторону, Сэм и Ти Джей – внутреннюю, и они идут вдоль платформ. Кафельный пол, ребристые, острые колонны, бесстрастный модерновый стиль, который должен раздражать, но, вместо этого, только подчеркивает настороженное исследовательское любопытство Дина и профессиональную наблюдательность Ти Джей.

Шаги Сэма громко отдаются по выложенному плиткой полу, станция ярко освещена, но он все равно переживает тревожащее мгновение déjà vu. Точно так же они стояли с обеих сторон железнодорожных путей в Скенектади, он и Дин, и Сэм до сих пор вздрагивает от воспоминания. Но на этот раз, когда Сэм смотрит через пропасть рельсов между ними, он видит Дина. Именно Дина. Все ещё достаточно возбуждающего, чтобы пустить по коже Сэма импульс нежеланного вожделения, но сейчас все, что видит Сэм, глядя на брата, пронизано этим чувством. На мгновение Сэм почти успокаивается, но затем Дин поднимает взгляд и ухмыляется, и Сэма снова окатывает жаром, хуже того, это ощущение пропитывает его насквозь. Теперь это часть Сэма, неотъемлемая, которую он не способен отсечь и выбросить.

Отводя взгляд, он натыкается на плакат на стене. Лютеранская церковь Эммануила хочет, чтобы Сэм знал, что Божья Любовь безгранична. А также, что они преклоняют перед Ним колени. «Спасибо, Кас», – думает Сэм.

Когда он смотрит опять, Дин стоит на платформе, разговаривая с каким-то высоким, худым чернокожим в длинном пальто из габардина. Дин сосредоточенно слушает, и Сэм сразу узнает стойку. Это как-то связано с делом. – Ти Джей? – произносит он, она кивает и Сэм в несколько прыжков пересекает перрон. Когда он доходит до Дина, разговаривают уже три человека: женщина, утонувшая в коконе напяленных на неё пальто, бледный, худой подросток, дрожащий от холода в джинсовой куртке и мужчина, замеченный Сэмом раньше. Он выглядит лет на семьдесят, но спину держит, как на параде, словно ему двадцать.

Заговаривает подросток: – Забрало Чарли, Чарли ушел вглубь тоннеля и больше не вернулся…

– Нет, его увезли на каталке...

– А вы кого потеряли? – требует ответа женщина, поворачиваясь к Сэму. На ней две шапки, три шарфа, а у самого верхнего пальто – потасканный вид, но лицо под шапками живое и смышленое. – Мы видели, как вы искали. Этот был здесь вчера, но вы новенькие. Как вас зовут?

Мужчина говорит: – Марджори, угомонись на минутку. Эти ребята никого не потеряли. Они здесь, чтобы помочь.

Сэм решительно подтверждает: – Точно, – и кажется, правильно делает, потому что парень в джинсовой куртке разжимает кулаки.  – Что случилось?

– Эти ребята тоже кое-кого потеряли, – рассказывает Дин. И добавляет: – Я встретил Дрея вчера. Мы поговорили. – Об этом он не упоминал. Но Дин на мгновение бросает взгляд на Дрея и тот отвечает ему полуулыбкой, которая, наверняка, значит больше, чем рукопожатие большинства людей.

– Чарли, – говорит Марджори. – Энни ушла последней. И парень в кедах. Джонни Тэттл. Они вывезли его как мусор.

– Первым был Сай, – вставляет паренек. – Сай, на этом самом месте. Мы подумали, что он спит.

– У вас цветы есть? – спрашивает Марджори. – Оно вас не возьмет, если у вас есть цветы. Вот, смотрите, – говорит она и разжимает руку. Она в вязаных перчатках без пальцев и на грязной ладони лежит смятый розовый бутон. Края лепестков побурели, почти засохли.

– Мы их не воровали, – говорит мальчишка. – Мы брали завядшие, никому не нужные.

– Эй, – просит Дин. – Не все сразу, ладно? Пожалуйста, – он ждет, пока не получает кивок в ответ. Потом говорит: – Я – Дин, а это – мой брат Сэм. А вон там – наш друг Ти Джей. Мы с Дреем вчера поговорили кое о чем, но не об этом. Ну так что, вы расскажете мне, что здесь творится? – он смотрит на Дрея. – Доложишь?

– Расскажи им ты, Дрей, – произносит Марджори. – Он мастер все запоминать, – поясняет она Сэму. – Он мастер…

Дрей говорит «Мардж», и Марджори тут же захлопывает и рот, и горсть. Она выжидательно смотрит на Дрея снизу вверх, но тот переводит взгляд с Дина на Сэма и обратно. И в этот момент Сэму становится ужасно стыдно за себя, за свою теплую куртку, перчатки, за Дина рядом, за свою глупую, глупую и надменную беспечность – ладно, он обнаружил, что произошло с Дэниелом, а потом с Джеромом и Жозе, но он оставил без внимания любые упоминания о бездомных, словно к делу они не относились. Словно все, что происходит с теми, кто без крыши над головой, в порядке вещей и особого значения не имеет. Теперь он припоминает ту заметку в две строчки о мужчине, найденном мертвым, и ещё об одном, замерзшем насмерть и о женщине, которую увели с перрона транспортные полицейские. Он счел это обычным делом.

Дин спрашивает: – Говоришь, все началось с Сая?

– Это началось с Сая. Он взял кости. Пакет с ними, – говорит Дрей. – Я сказал, не глупи, это ведь был кто-то, но он сказал, что они будут его оберегать. Затем он заснул и не проснулся.

– Он улыбался, – вставляет Марджори.

– Улыбался, – подтверждает Дрей. – Его забрали. Забрали его коричневое пальто, но потом мы нашли его черное, и кости все ещё были в кармане. Мертвяково добро. Мы оставили пальто.

– Чарли взял его, – говорит парень в джинсовой куртке. – Пальто было хорошее.

– Мы не догадывались, пока все не произошло, – продолжает Дрей. – А то я унес бы их раньше. Мы снова разыскали кости только после того, как его не стало. Чарли, в смысле.

– Мы бы их вернули, – говорит Марджори. – Если бы кто-нибудь о них спрашивал. Но этого никто не сделал.

– Уже двоих, – рассказывает Дрей. – Двоих не стало. Тогда я унес кости. Я думал, что если их здесь не будет, нам ничего не грозит. Потом нам начали сниться сны.

– Цветы, – говорит Марджори, и: – Малышка моя. Хорошие были сны.

– Так бы и пропала в тех снах, если бы тянула еще, – говорит Дрей. – Сны забрали Джонни. Он просто заснул, прямо здесь, но рассказать успел достаточно.

– Что вы сделали? – спрашивает Дин.

Дрей пожимает плечами. – А что мы могли? Я отнес кости ещё дальше, но все осталось по-прежнему.  Тогда вот, тот парень – Дэниел? – тогда оно забрало его с поезда.

– Мы принесли цветы, – говорит Марджори. – И сны прекратились.

– Как..?

– Им всем снились цветы, – объясняет Дрей. – Я решил, что это то, что ему было нужно. Мы попробовали. – Он пожимает плечами.

– Вы… не говорили никому? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Кому? – интересуется парень. – Девушкам из миссии? – Он фыркает с мрачной веселостью.

– Нас никто не спрашивал, – объясняет Дрей. – Ну, мы и принесли ему цветы, а оно оставило нас в покое. А потом забрало Энни.

– И мы вернулись, – говорит Марджори. – Мы все вернулись. Но мы не смогли. Оно нас больше не хотело. У него уже был конь.

– Оно… становится сильней? – предполагает Сэм.

– В глубине тоннеля есть статуя, – рассказывает Дрей. – Образчик искусства в общественном месте. Станцию привели в порядок и на открытие статуи явился сам мэр. Это было шесть лет назад. После этого люди о ней забыли. Так получилось, что мы больше ее не видели. А потом… – он качает головой. – Я думал, что отнес их достаточно далеко, – говорит он. – Но я положил их за конем, и он теперь ожил.

– Он гнался за нами, – говорит Марджори. – Мы слышали, как он несся за нами по пятам всю дорогу обратно. Копыта железные. Как в ковбойских фильмах, только громче.

– У него есть хранитель? – глядя на Сэма, спрашивает Дин.

Сэм отвечает: – Похоже на то.

– Каких размеров конь? – спрашивает Дин.

– Большой, – отвечает Дрей. – Сделанный из металла. Сварной.

– Лааадно, – говорит Дин. А затем: – А как-нибудь в обход можно?

Дрей качает головой.

– Как выглядят кости? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Обычный пакет, – говорит Дрей. Он показывает руками: – Примерно такого размера. Он чем-то обернут – сухими листьями, вроде. Поэтому Сай и подобрал его. Он его открыл, так мы и узнали о костях. Пепел в основном, но и жженых костей достаточно, чтобы понять, что это.

– Вы можете нас туда отвести? – спрашивает Дин, и Дрей отводит глаза.

– Это не так-то пр… – неловко отвечает он.

– Скажите нам, куда идти, – произносит Сэм. – Разобраться с этим – наша работа.

Карты у него в кармане. Он вытаскивает их и, присев на корточки, разворачивает на плитках, а Дрей указывает на тоннель, по которому добирался. К тому же, он размечает карту. – Этот заблокировали, – говорит он. – И поменяли здесь… пробили новую вентиляционную шахту, когда строили гостиницу. Тут. И тут, здесь воды больше всего. У вас ботинки хорошие?

– Мы справимся, – отвечает Дин.

– Что, если вы не выберетесь оттуда? – спрашивает паренек. – Что нам тогда делать?

– У вас есть сотовый? – спрашивает Сэм. – Я дам вам номер, – Он дает им телефон Бобби.

Но Дин говорит: – Мы вернемся.

Их провожают до конца перрона и, дождавшись, когда камеры развернутся, Дин и Дрей помогают Ти Джей спуститься с платформы. Пройти в тоннель – проще пареной репы!

– Удачи, – напутствует Дрей.

Марджори говорит: – Это не плохие сны. Они хорошие были.

Когда Дин включает фонарик, вокруг влажно поблескивают источенные водой кирпичные стены, а между рельсами разлиты лужицы обсидианово-черной воды. Кладка почернела, покрытая грязью и изъеденная сотней лет дыма, никотина и нечистот, а капающая со сводчатого потолка вода оставляет на пальцах Сэма потеки грязи. Целые слои поблекших граффити увековечивают процессию Королей Нью-Йорка, Сыновей Иакова, Сестер Бога, и вечную любовь Рути к кому-то, чье имя утрачено, исчезнув под широким мазком алой краски. У Сэма есть пометки Дрея, где ремонтные проходы обведены красным, но карта в его руках уже не очень-то совпадает с заложенными кирпичом проемами и неоштукатуренными нишами тоннеля. Щебенка хрустит под их сДином шагами, прихрамывание Ти Джей отдается под  сводом где-то в темноте шорохом трущихся друг о друга камешков, и Сэму внезапно становится холодно. Очень холодно.

– Дин, – поеживаясь, говорит он, стоя в каких-то десяти ярдах от разверстой пасти тоннеля, и Дин оборачивается и смотрит на него.

– Ты как?

– Да блин, замерзаю, – говорит Сэм, и тут свет меняется. Прямо перед ним – на воде горят свечи. – Дин, – говорит он, имя эхом отскакивает от кирпичной кладки, Дин хватает его за руку исвечи гаснут в пустоте.

– Норма?

Сэм смаргивает. В тоннеле снова темно, а лужи – просто вода. Ти Джей хмурится, вглядываясь в сводчатый потолок, луч ее фонарика бежит по рядам кирпичей, по вспученному, неровно уложенному раствору, а Дин придерживает Сэма одной рукой, сунув другую под куртку. На стене – его укороченная, темная тень.

Сэм мог бы поклясться, что вода на секунду перестала сочиться с потолка. – Пойдем, – говорит он и приподнимает фонарик, хоть и видит, как его тень вытягивается, чтобы коснуться Диновой, когда смещается свет.

В сорока футах от входа тоннель раздваивается. С одной стороны кирпич красноватый и ровный, с другой – на старой ветке, он глинисто-желтого цвета, а раствор побелел от проступившей извести. Дрей сказал брать левее. Старая ветка уходит вниз, уклон небольшой, скат, который Сэм еле ощущает под каблуками, пока они шагают дальше. Шпалы между рельсами – деревянные, а не цементные, но опоры в кругах света от фонариков мерцают холодом стали.

– С каким интервалом, говоришь, ходят поезда? – спрашивает Ти Джей.

– Через каждые десять минут или около того, – отвечает Сэм, но они отошли от основной ветки и он не может сказать наверняка.

– Ты слышишь то же, что и я? – сдержанным тоном спрашивает Дин.

Они правы. Сэм думал, что шум доносится со станции позади, но сильный порыв ветра налетает не из действующего тоннеля, а из мрака впереди. Это басовитый рокот вытесняемого воздуха и двигателя, беспокойный, тревожный, он становится всё громче и громче, и ветерок от него уже обдувает лоб Сэма в холодном поту.

В двадцати шагах впереди них Ти Джей зовет: – Сюда! – и Дин хватает Сэма за куртку и толкает вперед. Рельсы подрагивают, отбрасывая по тоннелю ломаный свет, и они бегут среди пляшущих и распадающихся на стенах теней.

– Вот тут вот… – говорит Дин, хватает Сэма за куртку и тащит вперед, скользя ботинками по мокрой щебенке под ногами. Рельсы впереди, наверное, сворачивают, потому что поезд они слышат, но не видят, хотя темнота уже отступает и снова видна красная куртка Ти Джей. Она заскакивает в нишу, опережая Сэма и Дина на несколько секунд. Как только они вжимаются в холодную, царапающую кирпичную кладку плечом к плечу, из-за угла вылетает поезд и по тоннелю раскатывается грохот. Какофония скрежещущих колес и двигателя, рев и нестройный, нарастающий электронный вой, вся эта воплощенная мощь оставляет их оглушенными и онемевшими.

Вжатый одним боком в стену, а другим – в Дина, Сэм только и может, что ждать, чтобы поезд проехал. Дин рядом с ним вдруг начинает ворочаться и подается назад, на Сэма и тот совершенно непроизвольно улавливает окончание сильнейшего содрогания. Но сейчас не место и не время для вопросов. Поезд совсем рядом, несется мимо в вихре воздуха, вспыхивающих желтых огней и вращающихся колес, он гораздо громче и громаднее, чем любой электровоз подземки, виденный Сэмом раньше. Он несет с собой пыль, удушающую и мерзкую, ветер от него треплет одежду и забирается под нее, такой сильный, что кажется почти живым. Зажмурившись, Сэм цепляется за куртку Дина, стараясь не дышать, но шлак набивается в горло, волосы и ресницы, грязью ложится на кожу.

Как только поезд проходит, Дин выскакивает в тоннель. – Гребаная крыса, – вопит он. – Эта мразь мне прямо по шее пробежала, падла. – Он отряхивается, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину, как будто тварь там так и повисла.

Ти Джей смеется, но отдача Диновой дрожи выталкивает Сэма в тоннель. – Что за черт? Что это было?

– Уборка маршрута, – говорит Ти Джей. Она пожимает плечами. – Думаю, здесь мы его не найдем.

Сэм говорит: – Откуда…– и останавливается. На стене, словно в замедленной съемке, танцует тень Дина, ее очертания расплываются с подрагивающим изяществом. В одной руке у нее скипетр, в другой – меч, а Сэмово отражение рядом так же медленно отвешивает ей поклон, исполненый почитания и грации. Ему приходится провести по волосам, чтобы убедиться, что на самом деле шляпы на нем нет.

– Дин? Ти Джей?

– Я это видел, – говорит Дин, пока Ти Джей спрашивает: – Что?

– Никаких окон, – продолжает Дин. – Оно пользуется тенями. Мне это даже по душе, – произносит Дин, искоса взглянув на Сэма прищуренными, блестящими глазами.

– Мечтай, чувак, – говорит Сэм, и Дин фыркает. И тогда Сэм впервые спрашивает себя, чьи картинки он видит – свои или Дина. Он знает, что тени они сейчас видят одинаковые.

Тень Сэма на стене опускается на колени, так близко к Диновой, что они почти сливаются, а тот запускает руку ему в волосы жестом настолько недвусмысленным  – Блядь, – выдает Дин и луч его фонарика резко отскакивает в сторону, а Сэм глаз оторвать не может – Сэм. Сэм. – от изгиба своей спины, от нежности – Сэм!

Запястье обжигает болью, когда Дин выбивает фонарик из рук, свет скользит по лужам и в каждой из них улыбается Дин, глядя из-под отяжелевших век. – Черт, – выдыхает Сэм и закрывает глаза. Ему легче, когда он не смотрит, хотя с зажмуренными глазами темнота давит почти ощутимо. Над ним и вокруг него тоннель сужается и нависает все тяжелее, над головой – только пыль да земля, а под ногами – прах и пепел.

– Земля вызывает Сэма, – говорит Дин.

– Ага, – выдавливает Сэм, хотя сейчас он так же далек от себя настоящего, как был в Скенектади, как был под взглядом Дина в пустой квартире, теперь оказавшейся в ста пятидесяти футах над его головой. Он знает, что это не Дин, знает, что Дин никогда не потянется к Сэму так, как это сделала тень – собственнически, с любовью, и, о Боже, – вот что больнее всего, – так привычно.

Но он все равно хочет, чтобы настоящим оказался тот образ. Он может представить себе его вкус, запах, ощущение грубоватых пальцев Дина на коже, и это так отчетливо и так разительно отличается от  кошмара о Дине в Клетке с ним, что Сэм протягивает руку, как будто прикосновение сможет превратить все в реальность.

Затем Дин говорит: – Ну же, мелкий, – как раз тогда, когда Ти Джей зовет: «Ребята?», Сэм поднимает глаза, сосредоточившись на контуре плеч Ти Джей и козырьке ее бейсболки, и идет дальше.

Тоннель перед ними снова разделяется. По левую сторону, фонарик Ти Джей выхватывает из темноты кирпичную кладку и рука Дина соскальзывает с плеча Сэма, когда он шагает вперед. Быстро. Идя следом, Сэм оступается, все ещё одурманенный, и Дин впереди куда-то ныряет. И замирает.

– Нашел? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Пока нет. Но ты должен это видеть, Сэм.

Они оба остановились. Сэм не хочет смотреть. Не считая кирпичных стен, последнее, что он видел, отводя взгляд от отражения на зеркальной поверхности луж, было лицо Дина, каким оно будет в тот страстно ожидаемый миг, когда Сэм толкнется внутрь, до конца.

– Глянь-ка, – говорит Дин и выключает свет.

Сразу за аркой входа тоннель раздается в кромешную тьму, полную сухого и холодного воздуха, окружает эхом пространства, которого Сэм не видит. Но потолок у него над головой покрыт светящимся мхом. Тускло мерцая, он обрисовывает ребра сводов, арочных проемов, которые тянутся вверх у них над головами, изящную ступенчатую каменную кладку, опоясывающую стены вверху. Они словно оказались под водой. Сто лет назад люди построили этот тоннель, придав ему такую же изысканность, как и особнякам Манхэттена над ними. Он так необыкновенно красив, что Сэм потрясен.

Затем Дин снова включает фонарик и Сэм видит впереди приросшую к месту Ти Джей. А за ней, в центре зала, размером больше, чем в натуральную величину,  лежит статуя коня. Его скелет – из сварного металла, громада перекрученных металлических штырей,затянутых тряпками и мешками от муки. Сильно искривленная линия позвоночника  воспроизводит находящийся в сорока футах выше свод, шея круто выгнута, совсем как  стальные кабели, тянущиеся вдоль кирпичной кладки. Его стальные кости, поблескивая, проглядывают сквозь ткань: копыта – жестянки из-под краски, череп – блоки цилиндров. Уши сделаны из сплющенных банок из-под содовой, а глаза – черные провалы в механическом совершенстве морды. Он зловещ и прекрасен, настоящее произведение искусства, неуместное и абсолютно неотделимое от окружающего.

В неподвижном воздухе приглушенный, короткий Динов вдох слышен очень громко.

– Сэм…

И тогда конь поворачивает свою похожую на череп голову, металлические челюсти распахиваются все шире и шире, пасть зияет пустотой, и Сэм зовет: – Дин.

– Я вижу, –  говорит Дин и его рука, не дрогнув, наводит кольт, даже когда металлические копыта скрежещут по бетону, а ужасный, продавленный позвоночник вздымается с металлическим щелканьем, пока тяжелая голова поворачивается во все стороны.

– Что… – оборачиваясь, начинает Ти Джей, слышен одиночный и острый голос Динова кольта, звук отражается от потолка, от стен, от металла летят искры. Конь вздрагивает, скрежеща, но не останавливается, вздергивая себя в непристойной, извращенной попытке движения, тяжелый и неудержимый, как вращение земли. 

«Таурус» Сэма у него в руке, но он не целится. Вместо этого он смотрит, как Дин расправляет плечи и стреляет статуе в ноги, где распредвалы величиной с оси импалы удерживают ее вертикально. Каждый выстрел попадает в металл, но теперь конь двигается, по-нездешнему медленно, ставя ноги под неверным углом и тянет вперед опущенную голову. Он прёт прямо на Сэма и Дина, игнорируя вжавшуюся в стену Ти Джей, взгляд которой направлен туда же, куда и кольт Дина, и одолженная «беретта» в руках не дрожит. Но она не стреляет, и хоть и встряхивает головой и смаргивает, Сэм понимает, что Ти Джей не видит ничего. На миг Сэм задумывается, может, это и правда иллюзия, но, судя по рикошету Диновых пуль и врезанным в бетон бороздам от копыт, эта штука самая что ни на есть настоящая.  Она реальна настолько, насколько они в это верят. Впрочем, до сих пор вера никогда им не помогала и одного желания, чтобы тварь превратилась в металлолом…

Дин крепко задвигает ему локтем. – Помочь не желаешь? – ворчит он и Сэм запоздало вскидывает револьвер и стреляет в ось голеностопных суставов коня, где металл уже исцарапан и изъеден ржавчиной. Он представляет, что Дин пытается сделать, но на это нет времени. Тварь в пятнадцати футах от них – неудержимо надвигающаяся масса металла. На мгновение ему кажется, что Дин хлопает его по плечу, прощаясь, и он почти решает обернуться, но это не так – Дин пропал, умчавшись на другую сторону помещения и оставив Сэма лицом к лицу с этой пустой внутри, изрезанной шрамами головой, острыми стальными копытами и чертовым весом твари, которую одними пулями ни за что не остановить. – Дин! – кричит Сэм, не переставая стрелять, не надеясь, что его услышат, а Дин в ответ только приседает ещё ниже. Его руки чем-то заняты, яростно дергая, и, хотя Сэм пытается держать и коня, и Дина в поле зрения, целиться, стрелять и оглядываться на них, целиться, стрелять и оглядываться, он успевает увидеть, как Ти Джей бросается помочь.

Затем Дин выпрямляется и во вспышке от выстрела Сэмова револьвера и луче фонарика Ти Джей его тело наклоняется, принимая напряженную позу игрока в боулинг, готового к броску. Он швыряет жестяную банку, которая, вырвавшись у него из рук, описывает круг, падает и лопается прямо под копытами коня. Сэм инстинктивно отшатывается, вздергивая локоть, чтобы заслонить лицо – это же Дин, и если кто и таскает с собой гранаты на всякий пожарный, так это его старший братец – но из банки вылетают только круглые стальные подшипники. Мгновение Сэм моргает неверяще, пока крошечные шарики подпрыгивают, тускло поблескивая,и раскатываются во все стороны по бетону, а затем конь снова двигается вперед, и Сэм в отчаянии целится в несокрушимую сталь, ощущая тепло крепко стиснутого в руках «тауруса». Но нога, в которую он целился, разгибаясь, теряет устойчивость, копыто соскальзывает в сторону и распредвал подается под собственным весом, сталь и болты идут вразнос. Конь падает. Пока передняя нога разваливается, остальные три скребут по полу в поисках опоры, но напрасно – гладкая сталь копыт срывается и скользит на круглых подшипниках. Удивленный, Сэм отводит револьвер.

С другой стороны зала Дин посылает ему нарочито самодовольную ухмылку.

– Ах, ты ж сукин сын, – в восхищении выдыхает Сэм, когда четыре центнера стальных штырей, обломков двигателей, жестянок и мешковины валятся на бетон. Грохот от падения просто потрясающий, какофония рвущейся стали, лопающихся заварочных швов и опрокидывающегося тяжеленного металлического каркаса, а тварь, словно гремучая змея, злобно корчится и содрогается на бетоне. Но, падая, она потеряла пару копыт, большую часть одной из ног, ее грудная клетка разворочена, хребет разваливается на части, а голова силится приподняться, распахивая пасть в беззвучном крике.

Шагнув вперед, Дин посылает ей пулю в затылок, и тварь сотрясает последняя, жестокая и бессмысленная конвульсия. Она ещё подергивается, когда Сэм убирает револьвер в кобуру.

– Хм, – бесстрастно произносит Ти Джей во внезапной тишине.

– Угумс, – говорит Дин. И затем: – Думаю, это та самая дорога из желтого кирпича.

Сэм даже не уверен, была ли тварь настоящей, хотя и не сомневается, что она могла бы их убить. Но недоверчивый взгляд, которым Дин упирается в груду покореженного металла, когда они проходят мимо, ясно указывает на то, что тот сомневался ничуть не меньше Сэма.

За металлическими костями открывается ряд арочных проходов, в каждый из которых убегает железнодорожная колея. Рельсы заржавели и не блестят, а в одном из тоннелей вода не только доходит до металлических опор, но и покрывает их, заливая пол и капая с низкого кирпичного свода.

Дрей сказал только, что положил кости в нишу, за конем.

– Монетку кинем? – спрашивает Сэм. Ему не хочется слишком присматриваться. В черной неподвижной воде движется что-то, к чему мечущиеся лучи фонарика не имеют никакого отношения.

– Не знаю. У тебя чуйка врубилась?

На мгновение Сэм решает, что Дин съехидничал, но лицо брата выражает искренний интерес.

– Нет, – отвечает Сэм, и затем: – А у тебя?

– Та же фигня, – говорит Дин, пожимая плечами. – Ти Джей?

– Тебе выбирать, – говорит Ти Джей, и ниже натягивает бейсболку. – Но я бы поставила на вон тот грязный тоннель. Ботинки у тебя непромокаемые?

Оказывается, что нет. Ноги у Сэма промокают насквозь за считанные секунды, пальцы хлюпают в холодной воде и носки неудобно сбиваются к пяткам. Это отвлекает, что очень кстати. Арочный проход, по которому они спускаются, такой узкий, что Сэм задевает стены плечами и ему приходится пригибать голову. Их сопровождает эхо шагов, шипение и плеск потревоженной стоячей воды. Сэм мог бы поклясться, что за этими совершенно четкими звуками слышен стук копыт, а отражения в лужах уже не просто порнографические, это какой-то головокружительный, бездушный калейдоскоп обнаженного тела и секса. Странно, но Сэму легче выносить их теперь,когда они лишены эмоций. Тогда зрелище Диновых рук на собственной коже, вся эта нежная одержимость поражала не хуже удара в живот. А член всего лишь член, даже если на нем смыкаются и ведут вверх собственные пальцы со сбитыми костяшками.

Однако же, Дин. Дин спотыкается и пошатывается, бредя по воде, взгляд мечется от стен к лужам и потолку, словно смотреть на это, как и отвернуться, для него невыносимо, и Сэм больше не сомневается, что Дин видит абсолютно то же самое, что и он. С подтверждением появляются свои сложности: вспыхнувший на щеках Дина румянец и то, как он закусывает нижнюю губу, кажутся Сэму такими призывными, что фонарик он удерживает только усилием воли. Рядом Ти Джей бросает на него озабоченный взгляд и начинает говорить о какой-то театральной постановке, над которой она работала прошлым летом, просто и ненавязчиво отвлекая, и это помогает Сэму двигаться вперед.

– …кончилось все тем, что наделала тридцать разных деревьев из жесткого картона и загнала пару скоб в большой палец …

Лужи теперь полны цветов, огромных багровых бутонов, которые распускаются и отцветают во тьме, роняя в воду лепестки.

– …потом она решила, что кукла не годится, и ребенок ей нужен настоящий…

А за цветами следует огонь. Он озаряет тоннель алым и золотым, языки пламени лижут кожу, и Сэм не понимает, как они все ещё идут, но от огня остается ощущение холода, а не жар, и голос Ти Джей рядом с ним не теряет спокойствия.

– …и именно тогда оно решает расплакаться…

Впереди них Дин останавливается. Он смотрит искоса в одну из амбразур, но руку не протягивает.

– Нашел что-нибудь? – кричит Ти Джей, но Дин не отвечает. Плечи у него снова напряжены, а опущенные руки сжаты в кулаки.

Ноги у Сэма все ещё мокрые. Ощущение дискомфорта вполне реальное и, продвигаясь дальше, он цепляется за это маленькое неудобство.

Оно там. Маленький, неряшливо завернутый пакет лежит на полке в нише, среди гравия и высохших цветов так, словно возложен на алтарь. Оно такое маленькое, это нечто, похитившее десять жизней и пытавшееся заставить Сэма взять то, на что он не имеет права. Мгновение Сэм не отрывает от него глаз, потрясенный тем, что они его в самом деле нашли. Потом бездумно протягивает руку, которую отталкивает Ти Джей.

– Лучше не надо, – говорит она и выуживает из куртки перчатки.

Дин все ещё неподвижен.

Сэм мог бы поклясться, что оно вздохнуло, когда Ти Джей его подняла. У Ти Джей строгое, сосредоточенное лицо, но ни следа той потерянной пустоты, которую они видели на записях камер наблюдения и, запихнув пакет в карман куртки, Ти Джей начинает облегченно улыбаться.

А затем Дин разворачивается и впечатывает Сэма в стену. Сэм далеко не пушинка, но Дин – это две сотни фунтов мышечной массы и серьезных намерений: его руки стискивают Сэму запястья до синяков, он жестко прижимается низом живота, и… – ага, жестко, и от этого ощущения Сэм судорожно втягивает воздух, – глаза Дина широко распахнуты и темны.

– Сэмми, – низко, с хрипотцей выговаривает Дин, и Сэм ещё достаточно владеет собой, чтобы поморщиться от двусмысленности обращения, но уже слишком забылся, чтобы слово не пробрало дрожью по коже. – Хочу… – говорит Дин, и замолкает, охватывая ладонью щеку Сэма так же нежно, как делала его тень, тогда как в тяжести навалившегося тела ощущается бесцеремонное требование.

Сэм не говорит «нет». Не может. На него тошнотой накатывает вина за внезапный, порочный восторг, потому что взгляд у Дина такой же, как у него самого, и Сэм мог бы отпустить себя и Дин бы ему позволил. Захотел бы его. И он почти делает это, его руки оказываются у Дина на спине, всё, чего он хочет – стать частью Дина, просочиться в каждую его клеточку и остаться там навсегда. Но это не Дин, это последний жестокий, гибельный обман, и если Сэм даст себе волю, им конец. Он говорит: «Не здесь», и Дин слепо моргает, глядя на него снизу вверх, и притирается пахом, что просто невыносимо, так как позволяет явственно ощутить, как сильно возбужден Дин, резко втянутый воздух обжигает легкие и у Сэма перехватывает дыхание. – Дин, прошу тебя, – говорит Сэм, напряженный до неловкости.

Дин говорит так тихо, что Сэм едва может его расслышать: «Всегда был ты, бля, хотел тебя, так чертовски силь…». Это удар прямо в сердце. Потому что это – Дин, а не его колдовское, ложное подобие. И Сэм… Дин смотрит на него – дерзкий, прекрасный, перепачканный и избитый, как образ из Клетки, полный желания, как сотни отраженных иллюзий, и Сэм не может устоять. Прижатый к стене тоннеля, Сэм позволяет Дину притянуть себя ближе, толкнуться всем телом, разрешает запустить пальцы в волосы и, не переставая, тереться щекой о щеку. – Ты. Никогда бы не подумал. Ты.

Он мог бы остаться здесь навечно. Здесь, прямо у него в руках – все, чего он хочет, все, в чем нуждается. Время бесконечно и они с Дином в нем, вместе и наедине. Ничто иное не имеет значения. Только то, как Дин притягивает его к себе, шепчет ему в губы: «Сэм…».

На вкус Диновы губы как прах. Прах и пепел, в точности как у двойника из Клетки. Сэм отшатывается. Бьется затылком о кирпичную стену, боль пронзает его, острая и яркая, как нож. Внутри продирает страхом – страхом, злостью и отчаянием. Это все не взаправду. Как бы сильно ни хотел он этого Дина – цельного и живого, – это такая же иллюзия, как тени на стене. Этот Дин под принуждением, он порабощени хочет вовсе не Сэма, а  какого-то идола, слепленного из снов и похоти. Им конец, обоим.

Вот только Сэм это осознает. Он сжимает кулаки, отворачивается, снова начиная замечать мрак и зловоние тоннеля. Вот где они находятся на самом деле. Здесь они и останутся, если Сэм не возьмет себя в руки. Если он действительно хочет Дина – Дина настоящего, вновь ставшего самим собой – Сэму придется вытащить их отсюда.

Только тогда он понимает, что Ти Джей окликает его по имени.

– Не замолкай, – умоляет ее Сэм и с усилием отрывает их с Дином от стены, нетвердо шагнув вперед. Дин не отпускает его, Сэм тащит их обоих по воде, с закрытыми глазами следуя за голосом Ти Джей. – Ещё пять шагов и вы в зале. Ну же, давай…

Только раз он позволяет рукам ошибиться и соскользнуть. Потому что ему никогда этим не обладать, это его единственный шанс, и волосы Дина так приятны на ощупь, а изгиб его рта так непристойно совершенен…

Только ироничные аплодисменты Ти Джей и то, как она говорит: «Придурок, здесь для этого не место, Сэм, шевелись…» спасают Сэма от того, чтобы рухнуть на колени и отсосать Дину, стоя прямо в шести дюймах воды. Он одурманен желанием настолько, что сделал бы это, не задумываясь. Сейчас Дин сходит от Сэма с ума так же, как тот – от него, даже сильней, и путешествие обратно – это кошмар из откровенных предложений, которые бормочет Дин, из его блуждающих рук, и Сэма, подгоняющего брата вперед, пока Дин умоляет его остановиться. Дин умоляет и о другом, и хотя Сэм всегда знал, что у его брата грязное подсознание и манера намекать прямиком из дешевого порнофильма, когда Дин искренне и прямо просит Сэмов член, это заводит до боли. – Утром… ты очень… пожалеешь об этом, – говорит он, и Дин ухмыляется ему, хищно и вызывающе.

– Правда, что ли? – мурлычет он.

– Ну, знаете, это уже.., – говорит Ти Джей и Сэм в отчаянии задается вопросом, может ли его жизнь стать ещё чудесатее, пока отдирает руки Дина от собственной задницы. Сил двигаться дальше Сэму придают только те месяцы, когда он желал Дина и противился этому. Он отчаянно хочет снова сказать «да», раз и навсегда. Но Сэм цепляется за мысль, что это не он. Что он выше этого. Выше своего желания войти в Дина, который сейчас та же кукла.

– Шагай, – твердо говорит он, и Дин делает целых четыре шага, прежде чем снова оказывается близко-близко к Сэму, ладонь – на затылке, а грязный, роскошный рот – у самого уха.

– Тебя могу трахнуть я, – предлагает Дин, и от рыка в его голосе Сэма пробирает так же, как от самой мысли.Дин смеется – радостно и похабно.

– Я так и знал, – говорит он, но Сэм не останавливается. И успевает протащить их обоих ещё на три шага вперед, прежде чем Динова рука снова оказывается у него на заднице. – Да ладно, Сэм, сам же знаешь, что хочешь. Здесь. Сделай это сейчас, Сэм, пожалуйста…

Сэм продолжает идти. Несмотря на то, что Дин тянет его назад и умоляет, и начинает приказывать, когда соблазнение не срабатывает. И от этого только  хуже, потому что так все гораздо реальнее, Дин, выдающий «трахни», «сейчас», «Сэм», тоном, которому Сэм подчинялся всю жизнь.

– Ти Джей, – цедит он сквозь зубы. Это все неправда, говорит он себе. Дину это не нужно. Дин видит не Сэма  в мокрых ботинках и вымазанной грязью куртке, чьи руки не отпустят, не позволят остановиться. Дин видит кого-то с лицом Сэма, но это вовсе не Сэм, и его глаза затуманены видениями.

Дин меня потом убьет, думает Сэм.

Затем Дин выговаривает «Сэм» и неловко рвется вперед, отдергивая руки, и это еще хуже, потому что это означает, что Дин понимает, что делает, но не может остановиться. Это так стыдно и жалко, что у Сэма подкатывает к горлу и он стоит, безнадежно глядя на Дина, и Дин говорит «Я не могу, не могу… Сэм. Прости меня.». Потом его лицо меняется и он говорит «Тебе будет так хорошо со мной. Так хорошо, прошу тебя, Сэм...»

Ти Джей оглядывается и говорит «Осталось чуть-чуть». Лицо у нее напряжено, а руками она обхватила себя поверх куртки, и Сэм задумывается, не подобралась ли тварь и к ней тоже. Но надежда заставляет его подтолкнуть Дина вперед, а затем тащить его за собой, пока Дин вздрагивает под его прикосновениями, и эти пять минут тянутся целую вечность, пока Сэм вновь попадает в главный тоннель. Он не может отпустить Дина и не может его заткнуть, он боится, что появится поезд, что они наткнутся на третий рельс, что он не выдержит, прижмет Дина к стене и сделает именно то, о чем Дин не перестает… не может перестать хотеть… блядь, ни слова о хотении.

К тому времени, как они добираются до платформы, Сэм уже совершенно взмок, несчастен и может дать сто очков форы библейской Еве по силе испытываемого искушения. Ему едва удается вытолкнуть Дина на край платформы, не перекатив его на живот, а подъем по лестнице под взглядом постороннего, Дрея, превращается в кошмар и Сэм едва заставляет себя кивнуть в знак благодарности, смущенно бормоча что-то на ходу.  Дин совершенно бесстыден, и Сэм почти дошел до той черты, за которой он, черт возьми, оттрахает Дина до потери пульса прямо на кафельном полу, только чтобы его заткнуть. И удержать на месте. Дин не хочет подниматься по лестнице, и когда они добираются до выхода, он обиженно и отчаянно сопротивляется Сэмовым рукам:– Разве ты не хочешь? Сэмми?

Сэм выпихивает Дина на улицу. Он ждет, что там все закончится, Дин уберет руки, побагровеет и перестанет с ним разговаривать на ближайшие десять лет, но хотя Дин и останавливается довольно неожиданно, он по-прежнему не сводит с Сэма глаз, все ещё расширенных и потемневших.

Кровь отливает от его лица так медленно, что Сэм почти не замечает перемены.

Потом Дин зажмуривается.

– Я…

– Блядь, заткнись, – говорит Дин, и это его голос. Он всё понимает.

– Ты был на удивление убедителен, – замечает Ти Джей. – С точки зрения постороннего. – И хотя говорит она уверенным голосом, морщинки вокруг ее глаз кажутся глубже, а на лбу выступил пот. Но глаза все равно озорно поблескивают.

Она недостаточно близко, чтобы Дин мог ее стукнуть, и Сэм побился бы об заклад, что это расстояние неслучайно, но он все равно встает между ними.

Ти Джей говорит: – Могло быть хуже.

– Куда уж хуже? – огрызается Дин, и Сэм протягивает руку, только чтобы увидеть, как Дин отшатывается. – Ладно, – говорит Дин. – Ладно. Хорошо. Давайте поджарим этого ублюдка до хрустящей корочки и свалим отсюда.

 

~*~

 

Они уже добрались до Бруклина, когда Ти Джей бледнеет до дурноты. Она говорит: «Ребята? Не мог бы кто-нибудь из вас..?» и Сэм хватает куртку, которую она всё туже сворачивает на коленях, а Дин хватается за Сэма. Вспышка образов на мгновение сбивает с толку – пожилой мужчина с копной седых волос, Кастиэль в кольце огня, сам Сэм, улыбающийся с опущенной головой, гнедая кобыла с отливающей на солнце шкурой, Динов профиль на фоне темнеющего окна Импалы, выхватываемый мелькающим светом придорожных фонарей, – а потом Ти Джей говорит: «Он мертв, ублюдок, так тебе до меня не добраться».

– Брось его, Сэм, – торопливо говорит Дин. – Брось. – Ти Джей стремительно разводит руки, а водитель такси, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на них в зеркало заднего вида.

– А ты за дорогой следи, – бросает Дин через плечо, пока Сэм устраивает свернутую куртку Ти Джей на полу такси. – Ти Джей? – зовет Дин.

– Я в норме, – отвечает Ти Джей. – Я и не думала, что… это же просто картинки, – говорит она. – Я переживу, – тем не менее, на лбу у нее выступила испарина, а глаза зажмурены.

– Долго ещё? – спрашивает Сэм и снова проверяет мобильник. Вызовов нет.

– Мы сожжем его прямо на улице, если придется, – обещает Дин. – Спустим в канализацию. Вполне себе проточная вода. Ти Джей?

– Я в порядке, – отвечает Ти Джей. – Не останавливайтесь.

Сэм говорит. – Ты же слышал о ритуале.

– Мы можем помолиться над водостоком, – парирует Дин. – Всё равно никто не слышит.

– Это же откровенное...  – говорит Ти Джей и роняет голову на руки.

Дин предупреждает:

 – И в окна не смотри, – без выражения говорит он.

Сэм рассматривает затылок водителя. На лобовом стекле висит серебряная рыбка, стилизованная и гладкая. – Другие боги, – произносит он. Просто так.

– Мы тут ещё со своим легким кризисом веры разбираемся, – говорит Дин.

Сэму почти нечего прибавить. Вместо этого он наблюдает краем глаза, как мимо проносятся фонари, а Дин не отрывает взгляда от своих ботинок. Ти Джей между ними вздыхает и поднимает голову. «Что ж», – говорит она. – «Это было любопытно». Она все ещё бледна, и взгляд водителя по-прежнему то и дело перескакивает с дороги впереди на зеркало заднего вида.

Сэм говорит: – Это последняя самсара. Последний обряд посвящения в земном путешествии души. Сначала кремация, затем пускание пепла по водам священной реки. Это позволяет душе избежать заточения в физическом теле и переродиться. Индуизм, но балийский, – объясняет Сэм. – Он переплелся с другими традициями. Смысл в том, чтобы освободить душу.

Дин спрашивает: – Освободить для чего? – И хмыкает.

– Зависит от того, какой жизнью она жила, – отвечает Сэм. – Перерождение циклично. Возможность искупления есть всегда.

– Ну да, конечно, – говорит Дин.

Сэм пожимает плечами. – Медитация, пост, воздержание, добрые дела…

– Значит, мы все проебали, – замечает Дин.

– Говори за себя, – отвечает Сэм. И затем: – Река олицетворяет природу и мать одновременно. Это как проводить кого-нибудь домой.

– Прямо сейчас, – говорит Дин. – я точно хочу его туда спровадить. Пусть отправляется прямиком в Чистилище.

– Если оно злое, – продолжает Сэм. – то родится в следующий раз среди червей и комаров.

– Уф, – говорит Дин и кривится. – Ну, это другое дело. – И прибавляет: – Сэм, я не собираюсь таскать с собой в кармане червяка. Когда вернешься в следующий раз, постарайся быть человеком, лады? В комплекте с душой.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Сэм, одновременно с  вопросом Ти Джей: – В следующий раз..?

– Лучше не начинать, – говорит Дин. Потом он поднимает голову, в первый раз с тех пор, как они вышли из метро, по-настоящему посмотрев на Сэма, и говорит: – Больше этого не повторится, Сэм.

Сэму нечего на это ответить.Он уже видел это выражение в стекле, в зеркалах: неистовая и нежная собственническая любовь, затянувшая Сэма целиком и полностью, любовь безоглядная, несмотря ни на что. Видел её в окнах метро и в темной стоячей воде. В кошмарах из Клетки – яростной, залитой кровью. Он считал ее иллюзией. Это не так. Оно принадлежит Дину, это выражение, такая же его часть, как разворот плеч и кривая ухмылка, такое знакомое, ведь Сэм видел его всю свою жизнь. Просто не обращал внимания.

Теперь обратил.

– Что такое? – спрашивает Дин. – Что?

– Я никуда не денусь, – тихо отвечает Сэм. _Дин. Дин._ А затем: – Кажется, мы на месте.

Дальше все на удивление просто, стоит только убедить таксиста подождать и спуститься к пляжу. Ночью место пустынно, море плещет мелкими волнами из темноты, берег усеян какими-то обломками и поблескивающей галькой. Чуть выше границы прилива – прибитый к берегу плавник, а ниже – выброшенные волнами водоросли, скользящие под ногами. Из всего этого Дин мастерит миниатюрный плот. Это, конечно, не листья, как в балийской церемонии, но ничего более похожегоим не достать. Сэм сплетает венок и пригоршнями сыплет на него оборванные лепестки цветов из кармана. Вытащив из куртки,Ти Джей устраивает сверток с пеплом и костями на плоту, но в грязь на колени опускается Сэм, и он же зажигает ладан и свечи, отпуская всё это в море. Когда-то это был человек, который любил, которого любили, и который все ещё нуждается в любви,как бы разрушен он ни был, и хотя Сэм решительно отвергает путь, который тот избрал, он не чужд понимания. Он смотрит, как свечи пропадают из виду, думая о людях, которые навсегда потеряны для исчезнувшего в пламени призрака.

Рядом с ним Дин спрашивает с сомнением:

– Уверен, что это сработает?

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. И затем честно добавляет: – Ну, по крайней мере, эта часть ритуала. Не знаю, вернется ли отнятая память.

Дин говорит:

– Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы мы его просто грохнули, – И затем: – Мне нужно выпить.

Сэм не собирается спорить. Но они ждут, стоя рядком, как скорбящие, пока свечи не вспыхивают в последний раз, а плот не теряется во мраке.

Водитель подбрасывает их к «Еве».

Бар давно закрыт, в переулке темно, на окна опущены жалюзи, но Ти Джей легко барабанит по ним, словно ждет, что ей отопрут. Когда дверь открывается, на пороге стоит женщина, которую Сэм раньше не встречал, а за ней Соф, она вылетает наружу и притягивает Ти Джей к себе. Это крепкое, короткое объятие, но глаза Соф закрыты. Затем она похлопывает Ти Джей по спине и ухмыляется.

– Как же я рада вас видеть, – говорит она, и ее улыбка адресована Сэму с Дином тоже. – Ребята, вы не торопитесь? У нас тут пиво халявное.

Сэму хватает одного взгляда на Дина, чтобы ответить: – Отлично, – и нырнуть внутрь.

Внутри три или четыре женщины, которые, вероятно, дожидались их вместе с Соф, – столики завалены набросками для какой-то рекламной кампании здоровья, – но тут же стоят упаковки пива и бутылка «Джека». Ти Джей оказывается там первой, но бутылки им протягивает женщина с ласковой и озорной улыбкой.

– Ну, так что же это было? – спрашивает она.

– Диана – хозяйка «Евы», – откупоривая бутылку, говорит Ти Джей.

– Привет, – говорит Сэм.– Спасибо. – Дин кивает.

Ти Джей отвечает: – Неупокоенный призрак. Дух. Его просто надо было упокоить.  Выяснить это – вот где было веселье.

– Ничего интересненького? Ни клыков, ни зубов?– спрашивает Диана.

Рядом с Сэмом, высокая женщина с выбившимися из длинной косы седыми прядями, говорит: «Добро пожаловать в фан-клуб Охотников». Как узнает Сэм, ее зовут Синтия и она сестра Соф. Тихоня с книгой – Лорейн, она начальник Ти Джей. Эти две чем-то занимаются в сети, но Сэм не совсем улавливает, чем именно. В руке у него пиво, глаза прикрыты, и хотя он и не откинулся на стуле и не закинул ноги на ящик, как Дин, прямо сейчас он почти доволен жизнью.

– И ты считаешь, что она действительно ушла на покой? – бормочет Дин. В десяти футах от них, Ти Джей описывает тоннели.

Сэм отвечает: – Нет.

– Так я и думал, – говорит Дин.

– И мы такими станем, – продолжает Сэм. – Будем с палочками ковылять, но в каждом кармане – по сорок пятому.

– Думаешь? – говорит Дин. Сэму не надо открывать глаз, чтобы убедиться, что Дин улыбается. – Палочку можешь оставить себе. Я хочу одну из этих электрических машинок. Разгоняется от нуля до шестидесяти за пятнадцать секунд.

– А на плечо пулемет вскинут?

– Возможно, – отвечает Дин. – Нужна будет солидная огневая мощь, когда никто из нас уже не сможет бегать.

– Ха, – говорит Сэм. И произносит: – Дин.

– Мы не будем это обсуждать, Сэм, – отвечает Дин.

– Я знал, что ты так и скажешь, – отвечает Сэм, приоткрывая глаза, и Дин скидывает ноги с ящиков и наклоняется вперед.

– Ну, и. Что скажешь, если мы отправимся назад к Бобби и разберемся, как там обстоят дела с религией? Ты же видел листовки, да?

– Можешь назвать его по имени, – говорит Сэм.

– Ладно, – отвечает Дин. – Хочешь найти Каса?

– Конечно, – отвечает Сэм. – Значит, мне можно больше не притворятся, что ничего такого не происходит? Потому что, чувак, мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но он уже давно не ангел.

Дин пожимает плечами, допивает пиво и подцепляет ещё две бутылки из ящика. – И никакого тебе спасибо, – говорит он, отщелкивая крышечки. – Вечно так.

Сэм хмыкает: – Ну да, – соглашается он. И затем: – Насчет памяти. – Дин предупреждающе скашивает на него глаза и Сэм осторожно начинает: – Я не… черт, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Но. Дин. Предположим, ты потерял что-то, что не имел права терять?

– Предположим, у тебя есть выбор, – медленно говорит Дин. – Представь, что ты можешь вернуться к тем временам, когда, ну знаешь, отец был жив и все, о чем мы волновались, это откуда ждать новую охоту. Ты бы вернулся?

– Нет, – отвечает Сэм. И затем: – Черта с два я буду ещё раз проходить через всё это дерьмо.

– Тоже верно, – отвечает Дин. – Ладно. А если бы ты мог запихнуть все плохое подальше и забыть? Не говори, что ты об этом не думал.

– Я вроде как это сделал, – говорит Сэм. – И знаешь что? Лучше уж я буду самим собой.

– Даже помня… – Дин не отводит глаз. Но его взгляд мрачен.

Сэм думает об образах, который видел: Дин в его руках, в Клетке. Пораженный прозрением, он задумывается о том, что в тоннеле они видели одинаковые тени,  ужасающая синхронность, которая внезапно начинает чудиться ему повсюду. Аластар обучался ремеслу у Люцифера. Он думает о Дине в Аду, о том, каких именно наколдованных призраков видел Дин. И о Дине, который говорит: – Это всегда был ты.

Может быть, не его одного каждый раз при взгляде на брата терзают кровавые и мучительные видения. Но, что бы ни произошло в Клетке – в Аду – оно не изменило их с Дином сути. Сэм вспоминает, как тень Дина прикасалась к его собственной, трепетное благоговение жеста, смешение нежности, силы и желания.И то же во взгляде Дина, будто Сэм – все, чего он хочет.Как будто существует вероятность, что они хотели одного и того же. Что они вовсе не в разладе, не на этот раз. Как будто возможно такое, что Сэм не уходил все дальше прочь, а шел навстречу.

Он был слеп. Он поднимает взгляд, и Дин, хмурясь, смотрит на него в ответ. Между ними все гораздо сложнее, чем думал Сэм, и в то же время – гораздо проще.

– Даже помня Клетку, – отвечает Сэм.

– Гм, – говорит Дин и приканчивает второе пиво. Пальцы крепко сжимают бутылку.

Сэм к своему ещё даже не притронулся. Но женщины за соседними столиками закругляются; и он выпивает полбутылки, возвращает ее на стол и встает. – Лады?– спрашивает он. Но Дин все ещё хмурится. Не задумываясь, Сэм протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.

Дин ее не принимает. Не потому, что не заметил. Он не поднимает глаз, пока допивает последнюю бутылку, но Сэм знает, что Дин его видит. И упрямо продолжает протягивать руку.

Поднимаясь, Дин отталкивается от ящиков в противоположном направлении.

– Дин, – шипит Сэм, но Дин уходит прочь, опустив голову.

На выходе Ти Джей передает полбутылки «Джека». И пакет. – Заверни ее, – говорит она Дину, и еще: – Спасибо. Сэм  улыбается через силу, Дина хватает только на кивок.

Он думал, что они оставили все позади, вместе с этим делом. Думал, что они хотя бы разговаривают. Временами Сэм способен был видеть Дина, а не образы в своем мозгу, но Дин вновь отдалился, словно ничего не произошло. Словно Дина полностью устроит, если они вернутся к безысходному напряжению последних месяцев.

Сэма это не устраивает. Сэм разозлен. Недостаточно, чтобы начать потасовку, но достаточно, чтобы высказаться.

Снаружи снова идет снег. В свете ночных фонарей тротуары белеют, снег на них лежит ровный и нетронутый, а мостовая разлинована следами шин. Сэм запрокидывает голову, чтобы ощутить ледяное, мокрое покалывание снежинок, падающих на лицо.

– Дин? – спрашивает он. – Хочешь..?

Дина нет. Его следы на снегу – как шрамы и дверь на лестницу в квартиру захлопывается. Дин уходит.

Сэм ещё куртку не снял, а Дин уже хватанул первый глоток прямо из горла.

– Дин. Нам нужно поговорить, – заявляет Сэм, и тогда Дин смотрит на него в упор и делает ещё глоток. – Не-а, – отвечает он. – По-моему, мы закончили.

– Дин, – повторяет Сэм, но Дин качает головой.

– Дай сюда бутылку, – говорит Сэм, и Дин подчиняется. Виски обжигает глотку, проваливаясь вниз, правильное жжение, живое. В руках у Сэма бутылка холодна, как снег, отсвечивая алым и жидким золотом. Это вовсе не цветы. Не огонь. Сэм передает ее обратно, и Дин делает третий глоток. Его глаза закрыты. Точно так же он выглядел в полусотне отраженных изображений за миг до того, как его кожи касались руки Сэма.

– Встань, – приказывает Сэм, жар спиртного внутри придает ему смелости. – Встань, – и когда Дин поднимает на него взгляд, Сэм намеренно хватает отвороты Диновой куртки обеими руками, вздергивает его на ноги и осторожно толкает к кухонной двери. И закаменевший Дин позволяет ему это. Его глаза выжидательно прищурены.

– Придержи бутылку, – говорит Сэм. – Она тебе понадобится, – И продолжает: – Скажи мне, что я неправ. Скажи, что зарываюсь. Но… – произносит он и сглатывает, переходя к сути: – В тоннеле. Я хотел тебя. И я думаю, что ты хотел меня.

Дин прикрывает глаза. Проходят долгие десять секунд, прежде чем он отвечает, и слова  даются ему нелегко: – Сэм. То, что я там наговорил. Это неправда. Мы тут ни при чем.

– О, – язвит Сэм. – Да неужели? А то ты меня чуть не провел, – он ждет, но Дин молчит.

– Знаешь что, по-моему, у них у всех было общего? – продолжает Сэм. – Все они хотели чего-то недоступного. Вот что оно им давало. Вот почему я видел тебя. А ты – меня. И это не было обманом.

– Отвяжись, – огрызается Дин.

– И знаешь что? – не перестает Сэм. – Я думал, что это все я. Дин, ты и представить себе не можешь… – говорит Сэм. – Что я творил. В Клетке. Что я делал с тобой. – На лице Дина не мелькаети тени удивления. Наоборот, его покорное выражение будто подтверждает, что Сэм прав и Дин не понаслышке и в точности знает, что именно один брат может делать с другим в Аду. И тогда Сэм на мгновение задумывается, не это ли Дин вырвал бы из себя, если бы мог. Или есть что-то ещё. Но он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает: – Это было, словно… ничего другого не существовало. Я не мог вырваться из этого морока. Но тебя я знаю. Твои шутки ужасны. Твои носки воняют. Ты пускаешь ветры чуть ли не мне в лицо и думаешь, что это смешно. И я, блин, люблю тебя. Целиком и полностью. И желание тебя трахнуть – только часть всего этого. Что-то, что я думал, я… взял силой. Но ты тоже меня хочешь, – Потрясенный, Сэм неуверенно повторяет: – Ты меня хотел.

– Сэм, ничего более идиотского в голову тебе не приходило, – говорит Дин. – А задумки у тебя бывали убойные. – Но у него снова горят скулы и он кусает губу.

– Было бы просто охренительно, если бы ты меня попросил, – произносит Сэм.

– И не подумаю, – говорит Дин и отводит взгляд.

– Да ну? – заявляет Сэм. – Ты бываешь очень убедителен, если постараешься. Значит, если я… если я скажу, что ты можешь сделать все, что хотел, все, о чем просил, ты откажешься? Если я скажу, что тоже этого хотел? Что у меня на тебя  уже стоит?

– …Сэм, – отвечает Дин, костяшки на его стиснутых кулаках побелели, а его глаза, расширенные и темные, раз за разом возвращаются к Сэму, словно Дин не может их оторвать, – Сэм. Что сказал бы отец?

Сэмхолодеет, мгновенно, словно его бросили голым в сугроб. Он пытается сделать вдох, но горло сдавило и он втягивает воздух, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Ничего хуже и честнее сказать Дин не мог, и это разом сбивает Сэма с мысли, оставив его выпотрошенным и пустым. Ему плевать на Джона. Но ему больно слышать безнадежность в голосе Дина.

– Хочешь начистоту? – продолжает Дин. – Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал все, как есть?

– Валяй, – отвечает Сэм. Ему приходится прислониться к столу. У него подгибаются колени.

– Сколько себя помню, я всегда тебя хотел, – говорит Дин. Он произносит это так просто, как будто это пустяк, и Сэма словно током прошивает потрясение. – Я себе места не находил, когда ты рядом.Каждый раз. И я не могу… мне без разницы, ты – тот, кого я хочу трахнуть, который хочу, чтобы трахнул меня. Мой лучший друг. Мой младший братишка, – говорит Дин, ирония в голосе такая, что Сэм вздрагивает. – Я все для тебя сделаю, ты знаешь. Но это… Сэм, это разорвет нас в клочья. Думаешь, я хочу взвалить на тебя эту вину? Ответ „нет”. Ответ всегда будет „нет”.

Все слова застревают у Сэма в горле. Он не отрывает глаз от Дина, а тот безо всякого выражения смотрит на него в ответ, глаза в глаза. Дин говорит чистую правду, и все, что происходило последние несколько месяцев, предстает в совершенно ином свете. Последние пару лет. Всю Сэмову жизнь. Всю Сэмову жизнь Дин любил его во всех возможных смыслах, а Сэм и понятия не имел.

Дин должен был знать. Дин, наверно, знал. Сэм сох по нему, как лишенный ласки щенок, и Дину снова и снова приходилось говорить себе „нет”, а Сэм даже и не догадывался, что шанс у него был.

Сэм не мог сделать это за Дина. Сам он уже месяцы, как сказал бы „да”. Но Дин отказал.

Он знает, что все зря. Но Сэм спрашивает: – Разве не мне решать? – и видит, как Дин качает головой. Потом продолжает: – Передай гребаный виски.

Дин, криво ухмыльнувшись, передает, и Сэм делает глоток, позволяя ему обжечь горло и смыть подступившую горечь. Потом возвращает бутылку обратно.

– Мне похер, что подумал бы отец, – отвечает он. – Правда. Или кто угодно. Важно то, что думаешь ты. А ты… у меня ведь никогда не было ни единого шанса, да? – спрашивает Сэм и не ждет в ответ ничего, кроме устремленного на него честного взгляда. – Спасибо, что открыл мне глаза, – говорит он и отворачивается.

Ещё довольно рано, но за шторами небо уже светлеет. Спать уже почти нет смысла, но Сэм вымотан. Он раскладывает диван, разворачивает одеяла и сбивает подушки в неровную кучу. Не дает себе труда раздеться. В душе у него царят холод, безнадежность и пустота. Он отвергнут. Это нелепо – ведь ещё часом раньше он и понятия не имел о том, что Дин вообще хотел чего-то большего, чем то, что уже было между ними. Он позволяет себе рухнуть на матрас, натягивает одно из одеял и вздрагивает под ним, глядя, как тень Дина против света двигается туда-сюда. Дин собирает вещи.

Он хочет уснуть, но не может. Он все время вспоминает. Лицо Дина. Лицо Дина, на нем безнадежное и затравленное выражение, каким его Сэм никогда раньше не видел. Это все он виноват. Он и его тупые, легкомысленные выходки.

На вещмешке вжикает молния и Дин вздыхает. Тихо спрашивает: – Сэм, ты спишь?

Сэм не может заставить себя ответить. Вместо этого он смотрит на тень Дина на стене, неподвижную в лучах восходящего солнца.

Затем Дин дергается и делает шаг вперед. Сэм не поворачивается лицом к брату, но диван скрипит и проседает, когда тот садится. Шнурки ботинок шуршат, пока Дин их развязывает, жесткие от воды, а носки с влажным шлепком приземляются на половицы. Звякает пряжка ремня, и затем он колеблется, но матрас снова раскачивается, пока он стягивает джинсы. Потом, как и Сэм, он валится навзничь и плотно натягивает на себя одеяло.

Сэм не шевелится. Он дышит очень неглубоко, пытаясь скрыть от Дина даже это, он ненавидит каждый дюйм, оставшийся между ними, и жаждет гораздо большего. Им не хватит всех миль между двумя побережьями. Пространство импалы грозит ужасающей близостью. Он не знает, как они смогут это пережить.

Рядом с ним Дина колотит. Они так далеко друг от друга, что Сэм даже не чувствует жар Диновой кожи, но одеяло на спине натягивает слабыми, неравномерными подрагиваниями.

– Дин? – спрашивает он, как можно тише.

Одеяло дергается и колышется вверх-вниз. – Отвали, – задушенно говорит Дин. Его голос срывается.

– Дин.

Ноль реакции. Сэм меняет позу и поворачивается к нему: у Дина очень выразительная спина. Но его все еще трясет.

– Ты что…, – Сэм колеблется, протягивает руку, отдергивает ее обратно. – Ты плачешь? – спрашивает он.

– Отстань, – говорит Дин сдавленным голосом.

– О, да ладно, – отвечает Сэм и перекатывает брата на спину.

Мгновение он, не отрываясь, смотрит вниз. У Дина мокрые глаза, в уголках, где протянулись гусиные лапки, влажно блестит. Рот сжат так плотно, что краешек губ побелел, а ноздри сужены.

– Одно слово – и я положу тебя на лопатки, – предупреждает он.

– Можешь попробовать, – выдавливает Сэм. Внутри все сжимается в комок. Сердце разрывается от того, что он наделал с ними обоими. Потом он говорит: – Ты представить не можешь. Прости меня. Прости.

И тогда Дин улыбается, такой слабой улыбкой, что она едва трогает уголки губ. – Эй, – говорит он, и выпрастывает руку из-под одеяла. – Сэм. – Его рука зарывается Сэму в волосы и, кренясь от внезапно нахлынувшего облегчения, Сэм роняет голову в углубление Динова плеча, его запах и форма так знакомы, что он мог бы следовать им и во сне. Кончиками пальцев Дин легонько поглаживает кожу Сэма, лаская так осторожно, словно Сэму снова шесть, и он снова Динов мелкий. В этот момент они могли бы находиться в любой из тысяч мотельных кроватей, на заднем сиденье импалы, прижавшись друг к другу, одни против чуждого и враждебного мира.

Сэм уже почти уснул, когда Дин мягко тянет его за волосы. – Сэм? – Шепотом.

Он вопросительно бормочет что-то.

– Сэм. Всего один раз. Один раз, и больше об этом ни слова.

– Что? – спрашивает Сэм. Его глаза широко распахиваются, он отшатывается, одеяло сползает, колени стукаются об острую косточку Диновой щиколотки, и неуверенная улыбка на лице Дина вот-вот окончательно погаснет.

– Ты пускаешь слюни мне на плечо, – говорит Дин. И это не подколка.

– Ты точно уверен? Ты должен быть чертовски уверен, потому что я не могу… – От вспыхнувшей надежды по-настоящему больно. 

Большой палец Дина скользит вниз, поглаживает то место, где у Сэма на щеке образуется ямочка. Он дергает головой. – Иди сюда, – шепчет он.

 

~*~

 

Сэм просыпается в одиночестве. Это не самое страшное, что с ним случалось, но близко. Сэм резко садится в постели, морщится, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить где его телефон, подумывает, не вживить ли брату микрочип и громко зовет: – Дин!

Он чувствует аромат кофе. Это ничего не гарантирует, и очень по-диновски: включить кофеварку и уйти, но вентилятор лэптопа тоже работает. И… шумит душ. Сэм поспешно встает, стягивает одежду и запихивает оставшееся, ещё влажное, в вещмешок. Он не рискнет потерять Дина. Его ладони пахнут потом и спермой, она хлопьями засохла на бедрах, на боку царапина, там, где неровный Динов ноготь вжался слишком сильно, и Сэм никогда ещё не чувствовал такой неуверенности. Это самое ужасное „наутро после”. Он представить не может, что происходит у Дина в голове. Кофе обнадеживает. Душ – не так, чтоб очень. Сэм был бы счастлив просто проснуться в одной комнате с Дином. Вместо этого он обувается и с бешеной скоростью срывает с дивана белье, сбрасывая доказательства в стирку и надеясь никогда не встретиться с другом Ти Джей.

Душ замолкает. Сэм застывает на мгновение – он не может показать, что полностью сосредоточен на открывающейся двери, он не может смотреть на Дина, словно для него нет ничего важнее, он не имеет на это права… он мечется.

Лэптоп раскрыт. Сэм бросается к нему и садится, слепо уставившись на экран и переводя дух.

Мгновение спустя до него доходит смысл увиденных слов.

Дин взломал сайт «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Как раз тогда, когда Сэм думал о том, чтобы взять член брата в рот, в больничной кровати в Белвью Дэниел Робертсон снова обрел и сознание, и себя самого. Когда очнулся Джером, Дин был в Сэме, нежный, нерешительный и совершенно невероятный, так близко, что Сэм едва мог различить, где кончается он и начинается Дин. Они спали, пока просыпались Санджай и Тайрелл, Жозе, Лорен – это ее фотография наверху страницы, улыбающейся в своей меховой шубе. Энни не упоминается. Сай не попал в газету, так же, как Джонни Тэттл или Чарли. В статье идет речь о чудесах, отчего Сэм улыбается, потому что прошлой ночью он тоже получил свое собственное чудо. Хотя… самая важная особенность чудес в том, что они не должны происходить никогда.

Когда Дин, одетый, выходит из душа, он первым делом оглядывает комнату, а затем смотрит на Сэма и тотчас отводит глаза. Сэм прибрался. Помещение выглядит нетронутым, газеты в корзинке для мусора, диван сложен, одеяла снова в стенном шкафу, а на столе небольшая стопка банкнот. Если бы не наличка, можно было бы решить, что их здесь и вовсе не было. Ничего не выдает.

Дин говорит, обращаясь к стене: – Мы готовы выдвигаться?

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. Он думает, что ему, возможно, стоит сказать что-нибудь ещё, но и это единственное слово дается ему с явным скрипом, а Дин уже подхватывает вещмешок.

– Вперед и с песней, – говорит он, и в его голосе усталая ирония, которая Сэму совершенно не нравится.

– Дин?

Но Дин уже за порогом. Пока Сэм захлопывает дверь, Дин – только эхо грохочущих вниз по лестнице ботинок, а когда  Сэм выходит наружу, тот в десяти футах впереди по улице и быстро удаляется прочь. Его голова опущена и наклон плеч дает понять: не лезь. Сэм не говорит ни слова. Идет следом.

У них нет другого выбора, кроме как сесть на Нью-Джерси Транзит от Пенн, но это Сэм медлит на лестнице, а Дин быстро спускается на станцию. Это горькое послевкусие утраченных иллюзий. Сэм знает, что настоящее, он знает, черт возьми, разницу между надеждой и ожиданием, образом и реальностью. То, что Дин позволил им разок заняться любовью, то, что Сэм не может выбросить это из головы, не делает случившееся правдой. Сэм не желает созерцать призрак чего-то, чем ему не обладать никогда, пока реальность ждет на платформе, слишком перепуганная, чтобы даже просто взглянуть на него. Но выбора у него нет. Он засовывает руки в карманы, расправляет плечи и спускается в подземку.

Поезд старый, один из тех, которые пускают для междугородних, не для туристов. Длинные лавки обиты потертой зеленой тканью и все в дождевых потеках, окна пыльные, и, когда Сэм проходит вслед за Дином внутрь, в вагоне всего три человека. Дин бросает вещмешок на сиденье и Сэм, уловив намек, усаживается напротив и утыкается взглядом себе под ноги. Позади он слышит дребезжащий ритм с чьего-то айпода, в углу на нетбуке печатает женщина, стучат клавиши. В перестуке колес слышится ритм, непохожий на звук вагонов метро, громче, сильнее, хотя они все еще под землей.

Через пятнадцать минут езды по рельсам, Дин прочищает горло и говорит: – Из гаража сказали, что поступили запчасти.

Сэм быстро поднимает глаза, ловит ответный взгляд Дина и не может даже заставить себя кивнуть. Дин выглядит так, словно вообще не спал, морщинки вокруг глаз залегли глубже, щетина потемнела. Он не побрился.

– Думаю, мы можем отправиться на запад, – продолжает Дин. – Погреемся на солнышке, а?

– Дин, – произносит Сэм.

Дин взрывается: – Блядь, что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Я тут извиняюсь, сечешь?

– …что?

Глядя в упор в ответ, Дин не находит слов. В конце концов он сдается, проводит рукой по волосам и качает головой.

– Дин, – говорит Сэм. – Я не... Ты… – он оглядывается по сторонам. На них никто не смотрит. Они все равно, что одни. – Это ты мне все усекаешь, понял? Почему ты такой тупой? Думаешь, это все ложь? – он замолкает, но Дин смотрит себе под ноги. – Я так сильно тебя хочу, – признается Сэм. – Всего тебя. И мне не жаль. Нет. Хочешь притвориться, что этого не было – ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я никогда словом не обмолвился – лады. Но я не забуду. Я не забуду никогда.

И затем он прибавляет, потому что может, потому что засохшая сперма Дина все ещё цепляет джинсы изнутри и на ключице лиловый отпечаток его зубов и этого Сэму не будет достаточно никогда. Потому что он никогда не забудет Дина, его опущенные веки, приоткрытый рот, откинутую голову, его руки у Сэма на заднице и впивающиеся в кожу ногти, Дина – прекрасного, затраханного, любимого. Настоящего. И он хочет, чтобы Дин знал. – Я больше просить не стану. Я дал слово. Но в следующий раз не удивляйся, хорошо?

– Ты чересчур в себе уверен, – бормочет Дин.

– Уверен в тебе, – парирует Сэм. Потом он видит, как Дин улыбается в пол, слабая, кривая гримаса, то уходящая в тень, то внезапно высвеченная солнцем. Дин кажется уязвимым, как будто он напуган не меньше Сэма. Не сломлен, нет, просто слегка помят.

Они выезжают из тоннеля. И этой улыбки хватает, чтобы Сэм почувствовал что-то вроде надежды. – Помоги мне разобраться, ну же, – говорит он. – Скажи, что я тут не стену головой пробиваю, потому что это отстой. Ты хочешь меня, признайся.

– Сэм.

– Недостаточно, – настаивает Сэм. – Скажи словами, Дин.

– Черт, – отвечает Дин. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я трахнул своего младшего брата, идиот, и мне это понравилось…

Кто-то ахает. Клавиши нетбука многозначительно замолкают, но позвякивающий ритм айпода становится громче. Ещё громче.

Дин беспомощно смотрит на Сэма. Сэм смотрит в ответ. Сэм вдруг начинает ухмыляться, счастье заполняет его изнутри так, что он действительно чувствует, как становится легче, чувствует что все возможно, все на свете. 

И где-то между Пенн-Стейшн и Ньюарк, штат Нью-Джерси, при свете дня, в поезде, у всех на глазах, Дин Винчестер подается вперед и целует своего брата.

 

**_The end._ **

 

__

**Fanmix:**

listen _[here](http://8tracks.com/de_maria_na/the-allegory-of-the-cave)_

download _[here](https://disk.yandex.ru/public/?hash=tqJRCYB15BeHoWPR1w8WXd4RYJU70VFvubnYknZ1fbU%3D)_

* * *

[1]Организация по защите прав и борьбе с дискриминацией гомосексуалистов.

[2] Здесь и дальше отсылки к текстам песен американской певицы в стиле кантри, Пэтси Клайн (1932 – 1963). В частности, Jay Tryfanstone упоминает здесь её песню "Down to my last cigarette".

[3] Третий или Конта́ктный рельс — жёсткий контактный провод, предназначенный для осуществления скользящего контакта с токоприёмником подвижного состава (электровоза, моторного вагона).


End file.
